


The Threads of Fate

by jes3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Romance, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, EXTREMELY self-indulgent I cannot stress this enough, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I really tried not to be, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, OOC for mostly everyone, POV First Person, Pining, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Rin is EXTREMELY OOC, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Smut, minor Shikamaru/Ino, mwahahah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jes3/pseuds/jes3
Summary: Bonded to him forever, she comes back to him.But she was taken too soon.Her mother fights to get her back, but Kakashi has other plans.He just got her back and he has no intention of letting her go anytime soon.✿❀✿A retelling of Hades & Persephone.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 210
Kudos: 126





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Death's Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817960) by [Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna). 
  * Inspired by [The Guiding of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910729) by [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha). 
  * Inspired by [Shinobi as Characters of Greek Mythology](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/720316) by yourdesertsunflower. 



> Hello, friends! I'm back! And it feels so good!
> 
> I am buzzing with excitement for this story but also extremely nervous. This fic is so self-indulgent, I cannot even express that enough hahaha. I have been OBSESSED with the story of Persephone & Hades since the dawn of time. It occurred to me that I can do that now with Kakashi! GiadaLuna's "At Death's Door" (Sakura/Sasuke) was the initial inspiration to even think about writing my own Greek mythology story. Then my sister introduced me to the amazing fic of RayShippouUchiha - "The Guiding of Death" (female Tony Stark/male Bucky Barnes). That story was the final nail in the coffin, and I started to write. Please, PLEASE check out these amazing author's works! I am still over the moon with them.
> 
> Greek mythology is such a mess and there's so many characters that could fit multiple Naruto characters, so if you don't like the characters I chose for gods/goddesses, I understand. It's tricky, and believe me when I say I have deliberated hours over a lot of these characters. I also want to give a quick shout out to a Tumblr user who made a Naruto/Greek mythology chart! This helped me a lot and definitely solidified my decisions on some characters.
> 
> The link is above and let me know if it doesn't work! Please follow @yourdesertsunflower on Tumblr and here on AO3 too!!! There's even a link on that post of kunoichi as Greek goddesses and I loved that chart too!
> 
> This is the first fic where OC has an actual name. I fell in love with this name and I thought it fit perfect. I hope you guys like it, and if you so wish to still self-insert, then awesome! This is why I never have any specific descriptions of OC so it's easier to do so.
> 
> *BEFORE YOU START* I have to give a warning that Ino is NOT one of the three Fates. I realized now that one of the descriptions as the sisters sounds like her but it's not. Also, the prologue is in the FUTURE. I wanted to clarify just in case!!
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy! <3

* * *

**Zakuro**

Gender: Female

Origin of Name: Japanese

Meaning: Pomegranate

* * *

The vines curled on the ground as I passed along.

“Persephone. We’ve been waiting for you.”

I looked up to see the three Fates staring at me. I lifted my chin and stepped forward, feeling the flowers grow larger the more I walked. I heard Cerberus exhale air out of its nose and felt it sway the skirt of my dress. A low, guttural warning escaped its throat as it growled.

“I actually prefer Zakuro.”

One of the sisters with her left eye exposed and the other covered by her long bangs brushed to the side, stepped up. Her gorgeous dress shimmered in the dark and her blonde hair shone under the glow of the cave’s water. “A suiting name for Hades’ girl,” Clotho said.

“His name is Kakashi,” I said, my voice even.

“Does your husband know you’re here?” Clotho asked.

“No, and I hope we can keep it that way,” I said.

“You didn’t have to bring your dogs,” another sister—Atropos—said, waving her hand. She was the one with her right eye exposed, the other being covered with long bangs as well, her dark hair curling all the way down to her waist.

I jutted my hip out, putting a hand on it while tilting my head. “They wanted to come. You know how they get when they’re all together.” I waved my hand and turned to the giant three-headed dog, a proud smile playing upon my lips. “They become Cerberus.”

“Tell your hounds to stand down. You are not in danger here,” the third sister said, her red eyes glowing in the dark. Lachesis came out and her eyes matched her fiery red hair. Both eyes exposed, she glared at the dog over my shoulder. Cerberus growled louder. “We’re here to talk as you requested.”

I put a hand up and Cerberus grew quiet. “Yes, right.”

“So, what is it that we can do for our dear queen Persephone?”

I pursed my lips at the name again. I took a deep breath and looked at the three sisters. “I came here to renegotiate my fate.”

The three sisters looked at each other, and then one by one, their devilish smiles grew on their faces. They spoke their next words in unison.

“We’re listening.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A tall man with dark eyes blinked down at me.

If he shifted a bit, his dark eyes had a purple hue to it. He ran a hand over his medium length grey hair, raising an eyebrow at me. His hair was slicked back. “You really don’t have an obol for me?”

I shook my head, not even knowing what he was talking about. I didn’t even know where I was. He looked over my shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows as the line was becoming longer. “And Hermes didn’t bring you here?”

“Hermes?” I echoed, confusion thick in my voice.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” he said, grinning down at me now. “You’re beyond gorgeous, but I can’t let you pass without an obol. Usually comes with you under your tongue. Anyway, if you could please scooch on over,” he said, bringing up his triple-bladed scythe and twirling it to the side without the blades, and pushed me aside, “I have more souls to carry across the river.”

I stared beyond his boat as people bustled behind me, giving him a gold coin that came from under their tongues like he said. This all looked and sounded familiar.

A hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see a kind smile belonging to a tall, thin woman. “It’s okay. A lot of us didn’t have obols for the Ferryman either.”

“Ferryman?” I said.

She nodded, wringing her thin hands together. “Yes. Charon, but he prefers the name Hidan.” She shrugged. “But we will be able to leave the beach once a hundred years pass.”

I looked around again.

This couldn’t be real.

_This couldn’t be fucking real._

✿❀✿

It didn’t take long for chaos to ensue.

There was a loud crack then boom, and everyone froze to find the source of the interruption.

“Line up, mortals! Single file! _NOW_!”

Everyone around me started to move, and I started to follow suit. Even those who said to have roamed for years without obols got into line—never having experienced this before. There were all types of people—old, young, bright, hopeful, desolate, scared. I looked around to assess my surroundings. There were several lines being designed as poles with ropes erected from the ground, creating crowd control stanchions.

We were standing on a beach and off ahead was a huge river. Large boats were approaching and everyone was murmuring to each other, wondering why everyone was suddenly being lumped together.

I looked around to see people who looked like guards patrolling around, telling people to get back in line. They were mostly tall men with intimidating statures.

So many people were either discussing about being on the beach for so long or what they were doing before being brought here by some young man.

“I mean, I was just swimming and a wave came over me and the next thing I knew I was being led to here!”

“The last thing I remember is falling asleep and waking up here.”

“A gun was to my head and they told me to give them the money, and I thought I did, but ...”

“Have you seen my mommy? Hey, have _you_ seen my mommy?”

I felt a tug on my dress and I looked down to see a young boy, sniffling. He looked up at me with wide, shining eyes. “Have you seen my mommy?”

I shook my head, crouching down. “What’s your mother’s name?”

Before he could answer, I heard a guard coming down. “Fucking hell. Stupid demon fox had to attack today of all days and now we’re going to be here all night.”

I watched as a new wave of people started to enter. They looked all shaken and roughed up.

Suddenly, I saw a tall man who’s hair was silver and the messiest I’ve seen coming down our way. He had a scar over one eye, a mask covering the lower half of his face, but it was clear that he was frowning down at a scroll in his hands. He looked over to a man beside him, who was gesturing wildly with his hands. He had short dark hair and some goggles placed neatly on top of his head.

My eyebrows furrowed. The man with the scar looked ... familiar?

All of a sudden, the little boy let go of my dress, ducking under the thick rope, rushing up to the two men. “Have you guys seen my mommy?”

The silver-haired man rose an eyebrow and looked over to the man beside him. The dark haired man sighed. “Kid, get back in line before you get in trouble.”

“Not until I find my mommy!” he said, stomping his foot.

I saw the man with the goggles scowl, and afraid that the little boy was going to get reprimanded, I rushed out in line to grab the boy’s hand. “Hey, kiddo! There you are!”

The boy looked up at me in bewilderment.

Then, “Ro?”

I glanced up to see the tall man with the scar look down at me in shock. He whipped his head to the man beside him. “Obito, give me the names for today.”

Obito reached behind him and brought out a scroll. The tall man took it and unrolled it, scanning the content quickly. My eyes widened as I saw scrawling appear at the bottom of the list. They appeared gold for a minute before settling into black ink. They were names.

“You’re not my mommy,” the little boy muttered, grimacing as he was trying to get out of my grasp.

“Yes, kid, I am!” I said, gritting my teeth as I was clearly trying to save him.

“You’re not,” the man said matter-of-factly, not looking up from the scroll. A deep frown appeared over his features and he looked up at me. “What did you do this time?”

My eyebrows flew up. “Excuse me?”

“Obito. Take this kid to his mom.”

Obito muttered something about always doing the dirty work and the kid went with him, finally getting the answer he was wanting. The other man turned to me and grabbed my wrist. “Come.”

Before I knew it, I was transported to a room. A fireplace was placed on the north side of the wall, and a huge chair was positioned opposite of it. There were a few couches and a coffee table as well. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders, frowning still as he clasped it around my neck. I blinked up at him.

“Stay here until I can figure out what happened this time.”

My eye twitched. I hated taking orders from someone. “Excuse me, but who the hell are you?”

He rolled his eyes. “We do this every time, Ro. You will remember soon enough.”

“Seeing that you know my name, may I have yours?” I huffed.

The man took a step back, amuse finally settling into his eyes. “Kakashi,” he said before disappearing.

And just like that, my eyes widened with recognition.

✿❀✿

“Lady Zakuro?”

I turned my head at my name and saw a woman peeking around the corner from a hallway. She was a petite woman with pink hair and a kind smile.

“Yes?” I felt nervous.

“He told me you’d be here.”

“Um, Kakashi?” I said.

Her eyes brightened and she walked on over to me. “Does that mean you remember?”

I shook my head. “No, he told me.”

Her face fell. “Oh. So you don’t remember me either then.”

I bit my lip, suddenly feeling guilty. “I’m sorry. I don’t.”

She gave me a sad smile. “It’s all right. You cannot help it. My name is Sakura.”

“Nice to meet you. So where am I?” I said, looking around. I had placed Kakashi’s cloak carefully on the armchair of the couch I currently occupied.

“You are in Lord Kakashi’s personal chamber. He sent me here to look to see if you have any injuries or any inkling of what happened to you.”

Sakura asked if she could get close and I nodded. She looked me over and then placed her hands on either side of my head, and I felt a sudden warmth. Before I could ask her what I really meant by where I was, a door burst open somewhere in the distance.

“Where is she?!” I heard a voice exclaim.

Sakura scowled and looked over to the hallway. “In here! But calm down.”

A flash of yellow appeared and then a grinning young man in orange and black appeared before me.

Sakura punched the boy. “Naruto! Give her some room!”

He rubbed his arm, glaring at her. “No fair, Sakura! I haven’t seen big sis in two decades, give me some slack!”

Sakura sighed and gave me an apologetic look. “Naruto here is rude. Please excuse him.”

Naruto scowled and then turned to me. His bright blue eyes sparkled. “Do you remember me, big sis?”

I shook my head slowly and the look on his face almost broke my heart. I felt a small tug in my heart and I wanted to reach out and ease his pain. “Naruto, quit it!” Sakura said, clearly exasperated. “Or I’ll kick you out!”

I could only describe Naruto as an overeager golden retriever.

Later, I asked them who exactly this Kakashi fellow was. Naruto sat back on a couch, dangling grapes over his mouth, grabbing one by one with his teeth. He chewed and then looked over at me. “Oh, uh, he has many names.”

Automatically, I found myself saying, “Don’t chew with your mouth open, Naruto.” My eyes widened and I clamped a hand over my mouth. “Oh, sorry, that was so rude!” I felt my face flush.

Naruto laughed and Sakura giggled, curling up on an armchair across from me. “Huh, your personality is finally trickling in,” Sakura said, looking at Naruto with a wide grin.

He grinned back at her then looked at me. “Kakashi has many names in the mortal realm. Uh, I think Hades is the most popular one. Then there’s the Angel of Death, Grim Reaper, Satan, etc. etc.” Naruto waved a hand then picked another grape and popped it into his mouth.

My eyes widened in horror. “Am I in hell?”

“Er, we had settled on preferring the term Underworld,” Sakura said. She shrugged. “Easiest thing that mortals digest.”

“So ... I’m dead.” It wasn’t a question.

Naruto gave me a sympathetic look. “Kind of? Maybe? Kakashi will know more once he talks to Sasuke.”

“Who?”

“He’s the man who knows what happens to all the souls that travel down here.” Sakura looked down.

I gave her a nod and then a thought occurred to me. “Um, so if I’m possibly _not_ dead, does that mean I can go back home?” I looked hopeful and their eyes casted down, almost uncomfortable.

“Lady Zakuro ... I’m sorry, but it’s almost impossible for you to go home. I thought ... We thought you knew that.” Sakura’s voice was soft, but she didn’t meet my eyes when she said it.

I blinked at her, trying not to panic. “But what about my mom? She’s probably worried about me.”

Naruto snorted. “Who, Tsunade? She’s probably throwing a hissy fit right about now.”

“Naruto!” hissed Sakura, giving him a pointed glare.

“Oh, sorry! Sorry!” He turned his big blue eyes to me. “I’m sorry, big sis. That was insensitive.”

“It’s all right,” I barely whispered, feeling tears prick my eyes. “No. No one has told me anything.”

Sakura looked at Naruto, and Naruto’s eyes widened slightly, shrugging. Then she turned her attention back to me. “You mean, Lady Tsunade hasn’t talked to you about Kakashi?” I shook my head.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “That’s not a first.”

“I mean, she’s _mentioned_ a guy named Kakashi. But I thought that must’ve been a coincidence. I didn’t know it was the same … So, my mom knows …? I don’t know anything but his name.”

Sakura furrowed her eyebrow. “Oh. That’s ... Um … You see, Lady Zakuro—”

“Sakura,” Naruto said, a warning in his voice. For the first time, he looked serious. I started to get nervous.

They exchanged glances, clearly communicating something to each other. Then Sakura turned, smiling at me. “Ah, where are my manners? Did you want some tea?”

I rose an eyebrow. “Is that going to curse me if I drink or eat anything down here?”

Naruto burst out laughing and Sakura shook her head, smiling. “No. That stuff happened the first time you were ever here. You’ve been bonded forever to Kakashi long, long ago.”

My face flushed. “Oh ... okay. Then yes, I’ll take tea.” And what did she mean by bonded?

“Naruto?” she called after him as she entered the kitchen. He followed her.

I sat back on the couch, trying to pretend that they weren’t whispering about me in the next room.

When they came back out with tea, I tried to act casual. Something suspicious was going on here, and I didn’t know if I would like the answer they would give me. But I needed to know. Why was I singled out from the rest of the crowd earlier? Why was this Kakashi guy so invested in _me_?

I took a deep breath and looked at them. “So then what’s my connection to Kakashi? Why do you guys act as if I know you? It’s a little overwhelming to be honest. I’d like some clarification, please.” I felt my head swirl.

Naruto looked to Sakura who sighed. “Lady Zakuro, I am not sure how much we are allowed to tell you yet, so we are sorry for being vague. However, there is something you need to know. I hate to break it to you this way, but you are Kakashi’s betrothed.”

I blanched. “Excuse me?”

Naruto threw his head back against the back of the couch and groaned loudly. “Why can’t you just remember anything already?”

“Naruto!” Sakura said.

“What?” He pouted.

I spoke up again. “What in the hell is happening? What do you mean?” I said.

Sakura’s eyes slid over to me and she sat up, placing a gentle, understanding smile on her face. “Lady Zakuro, are you familiar with the tale of Hades and Persephone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, please let me know what you guys think so far! I know everything seems ambiguous and vague, but that's also how the reader is supposed to feel! Everything will make sense in time! I know characters will be OOC in this story, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> Thank you for reading & commenting! <3 Any constructive criticism about the writing is welcome as well!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro talks to Kakashi. Later, she does some research in the library.

* * *

I hadn’t seen Kakashi since the first day I arrived, and yet, I couldn’t get his image out of my head.

It’s been a week and a half, and Sakura visited every day while Naruto would visit every once in a while. Sakura also told me how Kakashi wanted to give me space since I must’ve been overwhelmed. I appreciated it, but I was also annoyed. If we were engaged, why hasn’t he come to explain this stuff in person? Or am I feeling this way because I wanted to see him again?

Slowly, I was starting to remember where places in the mansion. Where things were where I never ventured before. Where my favorite reading spot was. I once blurted out a distant memory of Sakura and I in another land where we talked to a fellow with dark eyes that turned red and black.

“Your awakening is happening faster than expected,” she mused one night. “I’ll make sure to report it to Lord Kakashi.”

That night after, Kakashi finally appeared.

✿❀✿

I woke up, stretching out when my fist connected to something.

“Ow, Ro,” I heard a mutter.

My eyes widened and I looked over to see Kakashi sleepily rubbing his cheek.

“Oh! I—!”

I brought my blanket up to my nose, feeling off guard as I examined the man next to me. He had no mask on, revealing his scar running down to his cheek. He had a small beauty mark by his chin, and as my eyes traveled more south, he was completely shirtless.

I felt like I was about to faint, but my eyes couldn’t tear away from his toned muscles, his pecs looking like they were inviting my hands to smooth over them and his biceps begging to be kissed upon. I shook my head and then ducked my head under my blanket.

That only made me realize he was under the blanket too and I saw he was only wearing his boxers. I flipped over, letting out a small shriek as I fell off the bed, wrapping myself into an unintentional burrito.

“Ro!”

I blinked up to see Kakashi looking over the bed with concern. “I’m sorry! I didn’t—!” I started.

He disappeared and I heard shuffling. As I struggled to get out of the blanket, I saw him come over to me, now wearing sweatpants instead of just boxers. That made me feel slightly better, but feeling the warmth of his skin made my face flush completely as he helped me out.

He chuckled softly. “Already causing trouble in the morning, gorgeous?”

I blushed fiercely as I looked up at him, feeling a strong familiarity within his features. I looked down, wrapping my arms around myself. “I’m sorry, Kakashi.”

He sighed and then put a finger under my chin to make me look up at him. He looked amused but also a little sad. “I’m sorry I surprised you. I should’ve waited until after being more reacquainted to sleep in the same bed again.”

I shook my head. Without thinking I said, “It’s all right, Kashi.”

He smiled slightly at the nickname and I ducked my head again, feeling my cheeks flush. “Sakura is right. Your awakening is coming faster than usual.”

I chewed on my bottom lip. “Kakashi, I—”

When I looked up, his warm hands had cupped my face. He was looking me over and I stood still, not knowing what to do. Satisfied, he leaned down to give a kiss to my forehead. “Sorry, Ro, I have to leave now. But I’ll be back tonight, all right?”

He let go and I nodded mutely. I didn’t want him to go and I looked away, feeling confused by my feelings. “All right,” I echoed.

“Good.” He placed a hand on top of my head, and then within a blink of an eye, he was gone.

✿❀✿

Sakura took me out to a garden that day.

She told me it belonged to me and that it was the only place that was able to grow anything. It looked like we were inside a huge dome, and she explained to me that it was basically a humungous greenhouse. So I was able to control the weather and make it rain so they could get properly watered since it was too huge to do it all on my own. I asked about sprinklers and she said that was another option that was installed when I asked the last time I was here.

“Not to mention, it’s the only place here in the Underworld where sunlight is. Even if it’s artificial,” Sakura added.

She said some girl named Rin takes care of it in my place when I’m not here. I wanted to meet her to thank her personally, but Sakura said another day since she was out on a specific mission.

We met with another friend that I didn’t remember by the name of Ino. She had hoped by seeing me it would trigger something. But it didn’t and I felt horrible as she sniffled saying how she thought her beauty would do the trick.

That night, I sat by the fireplace in the huge chair that was Kakashi’s. The warmth rolled over my skin and reminded me of Kakashi’s hands from this morning. That seemed to do the trick as I briefly remembered his kisses lingering down my neck and me straddled on top of him.

I blinked into space. _Whoa_. That was definitely a memory from long ago.

I swallowed, suddenly feeling something stir inside me. Maybe ... maybe that was the key to remembering? At least the closest thing to being the strongest one.

And it would give me an excuse to ...

“Ro?”

I jumped and then twisted myself, kneeling on the huge chair. My eyes and hands peeked up from the back of the chair and I saw Kakashi there, hands in his pockets.

His eyes finally found me and he chuckled. “Still shy, gorgeous?”

“No,” I said indignantly, and then turned to jump off the chair. I walked on over and then I did start to feel shy. Kakashi rose an eyebrow and I scowled. “I’m not shy!”

“I believe you,” he said, holding up his hands. He grinned behind his mask.

I crossed my arms, pouting. “Anyway. Are you hungry? Do you ... eat?”

Kakashi bent his head back and laughed loudly. I felt my face flush and then I felt anger flush through my body. “That’s a fair question!” I said.

He shook his head, waving his hands in front of himself. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just ... you ask that every time.”

“Well, I know Naruto eats like crazy, but I assumed that was just part of his personality,” I said.

Kakashi took a step closer and nodded. “Yeah, he does. And to answer your question, I do. I mean, it’s not necessary, but I can. I like to.”

I gave a small smile. “Okay. Cool. Good to know. Are you hungry now? I was going to make some tea, but I can whip you up something if you’d like.”

He shook his head, his silver hair swaying slightly with the motion. “No, thanks. But I’ll take some tea.”

So I made us some tea and we ended up sitting next to each other on the couch, the fire still going.

“So … Sakura and Naruto told me that we are … engaged?” I blushed fiercely, looking down at my tea, my hands gripping onto the mug tightly.

“That’s correct,” Kakashi said, his eyes never leaving me.

“And I am Persephone?” I said, still uncertain. It felt unreal. I felt like an imposter and this was all a dream. I wasn’t some type of goddess, I was a _human_. I remembered bleeding and getting hurt and dying.

“Yes,” he said, setting down his tea on the coffee table in front of us. “It was a name you once preferred, but when you came to live in the Underworld, you changed your preference to Zakuro. So that is what everyone refers to you. Persephone is a name they use in history books and for those who do not know you well.” He waved a hand around. “It’s a common thing actually. We have different names that we prefer, but mortals like to keep to the same names as to not get confused. Some people don’t even respect the name preferences. For example, Hidan doesn’t call anyone by their preferred name. He likes to piss people off by calling them by their Greek or Roman names.”

“How come he didn’t recognize me?” I asked softly.

“Because in the past, you had never gone through him to get here. Lee—or I guess you would know him more as Hermes—would always deliver you directly to me.”

 _Deliver. Like I was some kind of package_. I grimaced at the thought. I had thought of something over and over. Despite my strange feelings towards Kakashi, I had wondered if I was trapped here. If or when my memories returned, would I find out a horrible truth that I was here against my will? But if so, why would my body be reacting the way it does when he’s near? “Are any of the stories true? That you … you know, kidnapped me?” I didn’t look up, afraid of his answer as I ran a finger around the rim of my mug.

He became quiet, and I looked up to see his face expressionless. “No.”

I quirked an eyebrow. “So, how did I end up here?”

He looked away, looking down at his own hands. Then he glanced back up, his eyes squinting shut from a placate smile. “That’s a story for another day, tulip.”

I frowned. Fine, I would get it out of him eventually. We were to be wed after all. I’m sure a trust had been established in the past. Remembering briefly, Persephone did eventually fall in love with Hades. “There is something I do want to address.”

“Anything,” he said, picking up his tea again and taking a sip.

“Sakura and Naruto acted weird. When I asked if I was dead? And they said you would ask some guy named Sasuke about what happened to me? I am assuming that something is wrong.” I drank my tea, waiting for an answer.

Kakashi took a deep breath. “Yes, you are right about that. Something went haywire up in the mortal realm. The deal we made a long time ago is a bit complicated.” He put a hand to the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. “You … the Fates made it so you were not able to die until after the age of twenty-five.”

I blinked at him. “But I’m twenty.”

“Exactly,” he said, his eyes meeting mine. “We don’t know what happened, but you are technically not supposed to be here yet.”

“So, my mom …?”

Kakashi tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. “Lady Tsunade doesn’t know what happened to you yet. I will reach out to her soon.”

I stiffened. “My mother is probably looking for me and you haven’t _told_ her that I’m here?” I set my mug down, feeling anger rise within me.

“Your mother and I … we are not on the best terms.” He didn’t add to that, just frowned as he set down his tea as well.

“I don’t care! That’s not fair to her!” I said, looking at him in disbelief. “I should go, right? If I’m not supposed to be here—”

I stood up and Kakashi caught my wrist, looking worried. “Ro. You can’t do that.”

I yanked my hand back and he stood up too. “And why the hell not? Am I forbidden to see my mother now too? Is this part of the stupid contract or whatever?”

“No, of course not,” he said, his voice soft.

“Then, what is it? Why can’t I leave and go see my mom?” I glared at him.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and then ran a hand through his hair. He looked at me, his eyes softening and wore a look that could only be described as guilt. “Because if you leave the Underworld, you’ll die again.”

✿❀✿

I sat on a bench in the garden.

I was in the peach grove today. I looked out and then buried my face in my hands.

 _You’ll die again_ , Kakashi had said. I didn’t even know what that _meant_.

The look on his face looked so torn and guilt-ridden. He looked like he didn’t want me to leave but also understood that I missed my mother terribly.

“Lady Zakuro?”

I looked up to see Sakura standing there with a tray of my afternoon snacks. This had become a regular thing for her, and I always told her to let me know so I could help. She never did. “Oh, hey, Sakura.”

She gave a wan smile and then set the tray down on the small stone table in front of me. “I hope it is to your liking, milady.”

“Please, just call me Ro.”

She shook her head once. “That’s Kakashi’s name for you. No one else can claim it.”

I rolled my eyes. Great. More rules. “Oh, let me guess, he made that one up too!” I scowled.

Sakura giggled and I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. “Actually, Lady Zakuro, _you’re_ the one who enforced that rule centuries ago.”

I blinked at her in shock. “I did?”

She nodded her head, pouring tea into my teacup now. “Yup. You were adamant about it and it’s so engrained in us that we wouldn’t dare call you that anyway.”

I sighed, my long bangs lifting up briefly from my forehead. “Oh, goodie. I sound like a bitch.”

“No. It is special to you. That doesn’t make you a bad person.”

I gave her a small smile. “Thanks. I’m still … getting used to all of this.” I waved my hand in the air and picked up my cup. I took a tiny sip.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could do more to help you.”

I turned to her. “Maybe you can.”

She rose an eyebrow at me.

✿❀✿

When we entered, I let out a scoff in disbelief.

I marveled at how huge it was. “His favorite hobby is reading, so of course he would have a massive library,” I murmured.

Sakura glanced at me, a smile on her lips. “Did he tell you that?”

I blinked. “Oh. No. I just knew?”

She nodded. “So, there’s pretty much every book that’s ever existed in here. I mean, we get new copies of things every now and then when Lee comes by.” Sakura then turned to me, her hands clasped behind her back. “Want me to bring you tea?”

“No, it’s okay,” I said, itching to get started. “I can get it myself later.”

“Then just call me if you need me. I will be able to hear you from wherever I am.” She smiled at me. I let out a hum in response, and then she quietly left.

There were at least five floors of this library. I wondered briefly if I would be able to find anything at all.

I asked her before she left if there was any card index to find stuff. She pointed to a computer that was hidden in the corner. I frowned at it. It was old. Like late 90’s old. I would have to ask for an upgrade soon. The computer took way too long to boot, but then I started my search. Yeah, I would definitely have to ask for an upgrade since there wasn't even internet so I could do anything else with the computer besides look up the library index.

There was a pen and paper beside it, so I figured this wasn’t my first rodeo of doing the same thing. I went about my search about Persephone and Hades. I pulled books and brought them onto a table. I flipped over countless books, trying to grasp anything that I could find.

It was the same story over and over. Hades saw Persephone in a garden picking flowers, fell in love with her, and then abducted her. Persephone’s mother, Demeter, desperately searched for her daughter until she eventually found out she was in the Underworld. When she went to Zeus, he wasn’t willing to help her, so in a fit of rage and despair, she planned her revenge. Being the goddess of grain and agriculture, Demeter decided for the earth to stop producing, and the world went into a famine. This made Zeus tell Hermes go to the Underworld to retrieve Persephone. However, if any being consumed any drink or food while there, they were cursed to stay in the Underworld forever. Persephone ate some pomegranate seeds before Hermes came to retrieve her, and thus, a compromise was produced afterwards.

Some stories said she ate four and others six. Either way, the compromise was that for each pomegranate seed she had eaten, she would stay in the Underworld for that many months, and then the rest of the months up above with her mother. This was how seasons were explained.

There were several different stories—subtle differences that I wondered which ones were true. If any of them even had truth in them. In some instances, Hades had asked Zeus for permission to take Persephone; in others, Hades took Persephone without talking to Zeus about it. Some tales talked about the pomegranate seeds and how Hades had tricked Persephone into taking them so she stayed with him.

The seeds either made her fall in love with the Underworld, or they would make her feel compelled to return. There was even a rare tale in the Roman mythology that she ate the pomegranates willingly. In some myths, when the gods (Hades, Demeter, and Zeus) would gather for a final meeting, Demeter would accuse Hades of tricking her daughter to stay with him and a fight would break out. Some other tales would say that Zeus made the final decision with no discussion.

But the ending was all the same in each story—Persephone eventually warmed up to Hades and fell in love with him. She was his other half and a perfect fit for him.

One thing that kept jumping out to me that made me nervous was the meaning of my name. It gnawed at the pit of my stomach, making me almost double over in nausea. In each tale, it would state the meaning in bold letters over and over.

 _Persephone—Bringer of Destruction_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof I know I might get a few readers that will wonder why I didn't make Ino Aphrodite! My boyfriend kept nagging me about it hahah. Ino is an Underworld nymph in this story, and I do have a reason for that. I wanted her to be down there with Ro and I'm still planning to use her for something else. Nymphs are meant to be beautiful creatures so it made sense to me. Also, Aphrodite isn't in my story for right now and I wanted Ino in it cuz she's one of my favorites.
> 
> With Sakura and Naruto, they will be revealed who they're supposed to be next chapter! :) I had a reader suggest maybe putting in the notes who is supposed to be who and that's an excellent idea! If I know their status will be revealed in a chapter later on, I will put that in the notes too. Who Sasuke represents is in the next chapter as well!
> 
> ***I also didn't know how much of the Greek mythology I should be explaining. I didn't want to overexplain, but I didn't want to under explain either. With the whole Persephone and Hades story, I hoped I didn't write too long about it that it became boring lol. Again, I didn't know what was too much or not enough. I hope it was okay and concise either way :)
> 
> I hope you all are still enjoying the story! I know it's still a bit confusing, but there will be more answers next chapter! I was going to post 2 chapters today but I didn't want to rush the next one so that will go up tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you for reading & commenting! PLEASE comment below if you're still confused and I will reply back! You guys are the best!!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro is still doing research when Naruto shows up. Later, Ro asks Kakashi if she could do something to help trigger some of her memories ...

* * *

“Hey, big sis. You doing okay?”

I looked up from my books to see Naruto standing there with his hands in his pants pockets. I couldn’t deny that his aura had a certain warmth to it that instantly made me relax.

“Oh, hey, Naruto. What are you doing in here?”

He grinned. “Sakura told me you were in here and I wanted to come visit you!” He glanced down at all the books that were sprawled all over the table. He chuckled. “You doing your research as usual?”

“Is this a regular thing for me?” I said, looking down.

“Oh, yeah,” he said, and then he plopped down on a chair perpendicular to me. He held up a small book between his hands, squinting his eyes. “Although, I had never taken a closer look. _The Rape of Persephone_ …?” He dropped the book in an instant, his eyes widened. “What?!”

I sighed, taking the book and placing it to the side. “That’s not what they are referring to. The word had a different meaning to it back then.”

“Oh.” He scratched his cheek. “Anything I can help you with?”

“Yeah, if you could get me a box. From now on, I want a designated place for all these books so in the future, I won’t have to look tirelessly for all of them. Especially since I can’t reach for a lot of them.” I looked up, pouting as I hadn’t seen a single ladder I could use.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. “That’s weird. Why don’t you just use your plant powers or whatever to help you?”

I blinked at him. “Huh?”

“You know. Manipulate the plants and vines that you usually do.” He waggled his fingers at me.

“Naruto, I can’t do that.” I gave him a flat expression.

He looked confused. “Really? But … you were always able to. Even without your awakening, you were able to manipulate all the plants.” He started to look concerned and that only made anxiety chill my bones. He then smiled easily, putting a hand to the back of his head. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about! You did enter the Underworld before you were supposed to. Maybe it’s just taking some time.”

Dread slithered up my spine, but I nodded at him anyway. “Yeah. Maybe.” I looked down and then back up at him. “So,” I said, trying to change the subject. “How much of all of this is true anyway?” I waved my hand over the books.

Naruto made a face and then looked down at the books, clasping his hands behind his head. “Hmm. Well, there are some truths behind these legends. But it’s mostly unreliable.” He shrugged. “What do you want to know?”

“Was I abducted by Hades?”

Naruto laughed. “Nah. And Kakashi isn’t _Hades_ Hades by the way.”

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. “Elaborate, please.”

Naruto put down his hands and then tilted his chair back, teetering on it. “I mean, that’s his title, but that’s not who Kakashi really is. The real Hades was his dad. Ah, but that’s a story for another day. Anyway, the whole point is that you were not abducted.”

“So, how did I end up here then? Why am I in this contract? Was I originally in a contract with his father?”

Naruto set down his chair and looked firmly at me. “No, you were only associated with Kakashi. As for the other stuff about how you ended up here, that’s something you will have to discuss with him.”

I held back a frustrated groan. Then, “Fine. So, who are you then? What do you do here?”

Naruto’s eyes brightened. “I’m one of the three Judges! I help decide where souls end up here. I took over for my father a few centuries ago.” He gave me a wide grin, giggling. “I guess you would know me more as Rhadamanthus!”

I deadpanned. “Naruto, that doesn’t even sound remotely familiar.”

He gave me a wounded look. “Am I really that forgettable?!” He groaned, bending his head back to look at the ceiling, a clear pout on his face. “I am the Lord of Elysium! You know, the _good_ place.”

I blinked at him and then looked him over again. I smiled. “That suits you.”

He laughed. “Thanks …?”

I looked down at a book and pulled it out from under another one. I pointed down to a passage. “I also found out I am part of this Triple Goddess thing.” My finger slid over to the symbol that was placed on the side of the page, which were two crescent moons facing away from each other with a full moon in between them. Naruto glanced down at it. “And I know I am one, the other my mother, and then … Hecate. Who’s that here?”

Naruto suddenly stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Saaaakuraaaaaa!”

Sakura suddenly appeared behind him, a scowl placed over her face. “ _What_ , Naruto?”

He bent his head back at her, grinning that adorable grin I was starting to love. “You’re being summoned.”

✿❀✿

Once she finished telling me everything, Sakura looked a little sheepish.

“Um, why didn’t you tell me you were a goddess?” I said, staring at her, my eyes widened. I felt like I was in the presence of royalty and someone so important. Which, I guess I was.

Sakura sighed, looking down and messing with her necklace, which I realized now was a gold chain with a little torch attached to it. “Because you always get weird about it! I really am okay with being here with you. It’s our history.”

Naruto had left some time ago as he realized Sakura and I had to talk about some things. He assured me he left a clone to take his place so he was never stopping his duties to come visit me. He had squeezed my shoulder and told me that everything will make sense soon once my awakening happens.

If _that ever happens_ , I thought to myself lamentably.

Sakura told me that she once roamed the earth and Mount Olympus with the other gods. She helped my mother, Demeter—now known as Tsunade—look for me when I first disappeared. She wouldn’t tell me how I ended up here, saying that’s what my awakening was for, and if I really didn’t want to wait, I could ask Kakashi himself. That was obviously a no-go since he refused to answer it the other night.

She said that once I was reunited with my mother, she offered to come with me to the Underworld to make my mother more at ease. I was reluctant, but she came and then became sort of a caretaker since when I come down here, I have no memories until my awakening, and Kakashi wasn’t a constant since he had a job to do. “And when I came down here, you asked if you could nickname me Sakura.” She smiled as I stared at her.

“I did?”

“Yeah, because of the pink hair,” she said, laughing now and pointing at her head.

I giggled, shaking my head. “I guess I would do that, huh?”

“Oh, yeah,” she said, sitting back in her chair. She looked at the books. “I guess they sort of got my story right in _some_ of these books.”

“A goddess of boundaries, a goddess of the underworld, and a goddess of witchcraft. It’s amazing really.” I turned to another page where a statue of Hecate was displayed at the top.

“You make me sound cool, which I’m not.” She let out a breathless laugh.

“You _are_ cool,” I said indignantly, and then flipped to another chapter. “So, we are connected in this way? The Triple Goddess.”

“Yes.”

I smiled at her. “I like that.”

She smiled back. “Me too. Any other questions for me?”

I shrugged. “So, is it true you try to stay a virgin or whatever?”

Sakura’s face bloomed into a pretty pink. I laughed as she scowled at me. “No! Mortals, ever so obsessed with sexual stuff! I have no idea why they made me a prude!”

I rose an eyebrow at her. “So … you have a consort?”

Her eyes dropped to the table as her shoulders slumped. “No, not really.”

“Spill it,” I said, suppressing a smile.

Her face flamed even more. “There’s … a guy,” she finally murmured.

“Do tell,” I said, leaning onto the table with my elbows, resting my chin on my clasped hands. I smiled mischievously at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and then a small smile played upon her lips. “I guess … I have a crush on someone. We’ve mentioned him before.” Her eyes flicked to mine briefly before she looked away, chin in her palm. “Sasuke.”

“Right,” I said. “So, who is he here?”

She took a deep breath, almost humming as she breathed out. “He is Thanatos, the personification of death.”

I rose a curious brow at her. “Oh? Is he handsome, this fellow?”

Her blush deepened. “Yes.”

I leaned over and playfully pushed her shoulder. “Sakura! Then why haven’t you made a move? Are you that shy?”

She sighed wistfully. “He knows. I guess he just doesn’t return my feelings.”

I gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Sakura.”

She lifted up one shoulder, giving me a wan smile. “It is what it is.” Her eyes then took a lively look. “What about you and Lord Kakashi? How are you guys doing?”

I blinked at her. “What do you mean?”

Sakura hid her smile behind her palm. “I just mean, usually when you come back, you guys act like this lovesick newlywed couple. Anything happen yet?” She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

It was my turn to blush fiercely, ducking my head. “N-No! We haven’t even kissed!”

Her eyes widened. “What? No way! That’s always the catalyst to all the mushy love stuff!” She clicked her tongue. “You got to make the first move then.”

I scowled at her. “Why me? I don’t even know how I feel yet!” I smoothed my hair over my ears, groaning. “I’m so confused. We didn’t exactly leave on the best terms the last time we saw each other.”

She pinched her eyebrows together. “Why not?”

“Well, with the whole reason why I’m here _now_ , I kind of got mad at him for not telling my mom I was down here.” I sighed, crossing my arms. “I mean, she must be worried sick about me.” I bit my nail nervously.

Sakura nodded then. “Oh, I see. I mean … I don’t know. Maybe you just need to talk to him again. To stir up some memories?” She gave me a hopeful smile.

“Hm.” I looked off to the side, a finger tapping against my lips. I did notice that once in a blue moon I would remember intimate moments between us and it made my curiosity pique. However, the emotions I felt when I thought of him confused me.

I couldn’t deny that I did want to get to know him more. Especially his body. That image of him in bed hadn’t left my mind no matter how much I tried to push it away. I looked at Sakura again.

“So, I remembered that Cerberus was a big part of Persephone’s life in the Underworld. May I go see him?”

Sakura grinned. “Oh, right. Well, as you probably know, they are guarding the gates of the Underworld as we speak. I know they’ve been eager to see you so you will have to ask Kakashi about them.”

Oh, do I need to refer Cerberus as a “they” since they had three heads? That made sense. I gave her a grateful look. “I sure will. Thanks, Sakura! Now, Naruto never did give me a box. Where can I find one so I can put some of this stuff to the side?”

Sakura left and came back with a box. We put the books away and I set them beside the computer so they were guaranteed to find easily next time.

She led me back to my room that I now know I shared with Kakashi. When we passed another door that seemed closed all the time, I asked her what it was. “Oh, that’s Kakashi’s study. No one is allowed in there but him.” She said it casually and I tried not to let curiosity bristle within me.

I changed into a loose fitting t-shirt and some pajama shorts. I decided to make some tea and sit by the fire in the living area. I chewed on a cracker when I heard a rustle off to the side. I looked up with big eyes to see Kakashi standing there. He gave me a close-eyed smile.

“Hey, Ro. I thought I’d find you here.”

I smiled sheepishly, brushing hair away from my face. “Oh, am I that predictable?”

He chuckled. “No. I just know you.” He seemed to hesitate to come within closer distance, and for some reason, I yearned for him to come sit by me.

I didn’t like that we were uncomfortable around each other. “You can come sit by me, I won’t bite.” I gave him a smile, and there was a glint of something in his eyes as he looked at me after I said those words.

“Actually, you do,” he said, a sly grin behind his mask.

I blinked as his words made heat rise to my cheeks. I ducked my head and put down my teacup on the coffee table in front of me. I bit my lip, trying to control my emotions. A flash of a memory appeared. Indeed it was my face being buried in his neck and biting down on his flesh as he let out a breathy moan. I clenched my thighs together and then looked back up.

He had already moved to the couch, putting a respectable distance between us.

Maybe Sakura was right. I just needed to talk to him. The fire brought warmth to the whole room, and I brought up my knees to my chest, curling my toes against the couch cushion. I turned towards Kakashi who did the same. He put a elbow against the back of the couch and pressed his head against his fist to hold it up. He was clearly smiling.

“How was your day, tulip?”

I automatically smiled at the nickname. “It was okay. I was doing my research.”

He let out a chuckle. “I figured you would get to it sooner or later.”

I looked down and then back up at him. “So, Sakura told me to ask you about Cerberus.”

“Right,” he said, grinning now. “They’ve been asking about you. I should let Sakura know to let you go visit them tomorrow.”

“Good,” I said, feeling excitement fill me up. “I also want to apologize for snapping at you the other day. I don’t even know what’s going on and I’m sure you’re just as confused as me.”

“It’s okay. I understand your frustrations. I had reached out to Lady Tsunade via Lee. I’m sure we will hear back from her soon.”

I smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.” It was less tense after that.

Then, naturally, we got into a steady rhythm of conversation. I loved hearing him laugh and I tried to get him to replicate it and it worked. Tea forgotten, I scooted a little closer, the earlier memory still in my mind.

I bit my lip, my eyes raking over his body. He looked relaxed, sitting back on the couch. He was smiling at me, his eyes softened. “Can I ask you for something?”

“Anything.”

“I think ...” I looked down, flushing. “I think I found a trigger for some of my memories. Would I be able to test it out on you?”

I looked up to see Kakashi’s eyebrows slightly raised. “Yes, of course.”

I swallowed and then stood up. I turned to look at him and he looked up at me, furrowing his eyebrows. Before I lost my nerve, I straddled over his lap, resting my hands on his shoulders.

His eyes widened and then his hands went up to my waist, almost like a reflex. “Ro?”

“Is this okay?” I asked, biting my lip again.

Kakashi let out a small, incredulous laugh. “More than okay with me, but you don’t have to—”

My fingers went to his mask, my lips parting. “May I?”

That muted him. His eyes went up to meet mine. Then he nodded. I slowly slid his mask down, revealing the one thing I’ve been fantasizing about. My fingers brushed over his soft lips and he closed his eyes.

Feeling much braver, I leaned down, my lips hovering over his. His eyes didn’t open. “You do this, and I can’t promise I won’t be able to hold back,” he whispered against my lips. His fingers tightened on my waist, almost as if he was trying to restrain himself.

I ignored his words and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, feeling the softness of his lips take over my mind. He breathed in deeply and started to kiss me with urgency. My hands ran through his hair and his breathing hitched. His hands slid down to my thighs and he squeezed them.

He murmured my name and I felt his hips lift up to meet mine, and that’s when I let out my first breathy moan.

In an instant, he had teleported us on his bed. I let out a soft squeal as I realized this, my back hitting the soft mattress as he straddled over me now. He was looking down at me, his eyes half-shut, his breathing erratic and my cheeks were completely flushed.

“Ro. Now is your chance to tell me to stop before I can’t anymore,” Kakashi said, his voice husky and breathless.

I stared up at him, my heart racing. “Don’t stop. Just like you didn’t when we were in the garden by the red lilies—”

His lips connected to mine before I could finish. His hands travelled down and his lips started to kiss down my jawline to my neck. I let out a soft moan as he sucked on my sweet spot. “Kashi ....” I breathed.

He let out a moan against my skin and then pulled back, his hands coming up to the hem of my shorts. I blinked at him and in one swift motion, he pulled them down. He threw them to the side and then grabbed my knees before slowly opening them.

I squirmed, feeling my face flush. His eyes landed in between my legs, a gleam in his eye. His fingers fluttered down my inner thigh and then he pressed a finger right on top of the wet spot on my panties.

I arched my back, letting out a loud moan. He pressed harder, watching my face. “Do you remember the way I used to make you feel?” he asked.

I looked at him, biting my lip. “I ...”

He started to pull down my panties before sinking in between my legs. “I’ll make you remember,” came his low growl.

Before I could register what was happening, I let out a cry as his tongue hit my clit. It slipped around my sensitive skin and I was thrashing on the bed, holding onto the sheets. His hands went up and pushed my hips down as he doubled down on his attack down there. I was screaming his name, my fingers shoving into his hair as he moaned into me.

That night, I briefly remembered. And I wondered, painfully, how I could’ve ever forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, please let me know your thoughts!! I hope this answered a little of the questions although a lot will come out next chapter!! Please let me know if you do have any questions that I could answer.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts please! Thank you for reading & commenting! <3 It means a lot to me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro visits 'Cerberus' and reunites with Kakashi once again.

* * *

The smile on my face wouldn’t fade from my face the next day.

Sakura nudged me while we were on our way to visit Cerberus. “What’s with the dopey grin you’ve had all day?”

I blushed deeply, looking down as I clasped my hands together. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I muttered.

“Oh, I get it. Seems like you’ve taken my advice and made up with Lord Kakashi?” She gave me a sideways look and grinned.

“No!” I said, a little too quickly and loud. She only bent her head back and laughed. “We didn’t do anything!” She gave me a look like she didn’t believe me but she dropped it.

It was true though. _We_ didn’t do anything, but he sure did. After leaving me breathless and satisfied, I wondered briefly if we were going to do it. No, he said he just wanted to enjoy this moment and get lost within my pleasure. Whatever that meant. And I felt mildly disappointed at that, but he did tell me, “Soon.” He sealed the promise with a burning kiss.

That lit a fire within me I didn’t know that wanted to be ignited.

Sakura picked me up to leave to see Cerberus. Even the name rippled something within me—an itching at the back of my brain as if it was trying to remember something important. I wore a long, flowy dress that very much resembled a chiton dress—something that Greek women wore in the past. It was modernized and a pale pink color, cinched at the waist and only having one sleeveless strap around one shoulder. I realized that most of my clothes in the closet were occupied by these type of dresses. I wasn’t sure if that was by my choice or Kakashi’s. I would ask Sakura later.

When we exited the mansion, I marveled at how dark it was in the Underworld, but it was very much like a city at night. Lampposts littered around the mansion, and the path that we were taking was lit up by giant glowing mushrooms. They glowed a bright blue and looked gorgeous. Then, slowly, they changed to mushrooms to giant crystals that glowed pink. It was like a rainbow going down and Sakura didn’t say much about it yet.

In the distance, I saw what looked like a city. Skyscrapers painted the horizon and tall buildings occupied underneath it. There was a certain buzz to it and I wondered briefly where was the beach where I first appeared. I didn’t see any bodies of water anywhere, but then again, I knew the Underworld was a huge place.

“The gates are just up ahead,” Sakura said. She always wore a mid-length dark pink dress and boots. She reminded me of what Artemis would wear in those books that I did my research in. She was lightly muscled, so I knew she was strong. “So, fair warning, they will be excited to see you so they might jump on you.”

I smiled. “I’m not worried about it. I will be happy to see them!”

She glanced at me, smiling. “By the way, this is a safe trail that Kakashi made specifically for you so you could see your dogs and they you. They had just been ordered to not leave post since everything is a disarray up there and we’ve had more souls than ever in over two decades.”

“I see.”

As the last of the trail ended, I saw huge gates in the distance. I squinted my eyes to see any big dog with three heads. I figured I wouldn’t be able to miss him.

“Oh, boy,” Sakura muttered, preparing herself for something.

“Princess!”

“She’s here, she’s here!”

“I could smell her from a mile away!”

“I _told_ you she would be here! You were worried about nothing!”

I turned around in a circle, trying to pinpoint the voices, which only grew louder. That’s when I saw them. My eyes widened as I saw the pack of eight dogs come running towards us.

Before I could do anything, they all jumped on me. I let out a small squeal as I fell back and then I felt them start to lick my face.

“You, guys!” Sakura said, reprimanding them. A small pug was perched on my chest and I went to go pick him up as it hurt a little.

“Hey, princess. Long time, no see.” His voice was deep and gruff—not what I was expecting to come out of his tiny body. The pug then sniffed me and I sat up, pushing him onto my lap. I looked around confusedly.

“Whoa, whoa, what is this? I didn’t smell this earlier,” one of the dogs said.

“She smells _different_ but not really?” another mused.

“Give her space!” Sakura said, interrupting them and pushing a few dogs away. “Lady Zakuro, are you okay? You look disoriented.”

The pug never left my lap, but got up on his hind legs and put a paw on my cheek. I looked into his eyes. “You don’t remember us, huh? Name’s Pakkun. Now, why do you smell different?”

I was confused and overwhelmed. “Smell different? I don’t know …?”

“You see, you’ve smelled the same as always. I do too since I use Minty Rainforest Mist shampoo with extra body wash. Sakura uses it too!”

I saw Sakura’s eyebrow twitch. “I keep telling you to stop bringing that up! _You_ need to change your shampoo!”

“Why?” Pakkun said. “It clearly makes my coat more glossier than your hair.”

Sakura turned around, crossing her arms, clearly miffed.

“Wait, wait,” I said, holding my hands up. “If you all have different names, then who is Cerberus?”

“Oh, Lord Kakashi didn’t explain?” Sakura said.

“He probably assumed you did, Sakura,” Pakkun said, glancing back at her. He settled onto my lap again. “When we all get together as one that’s when we morph into Cerberus. When we don’t want to be, we are a pack of eight.”

“More to love is what I say,” one dog said, and he was the second smallest. He had dark rings around his eyes.

I smiled, pointing at him. “Bisuke.”

Bisuke barked happily and wagged his tail. “At your service, princess!”

I looked to the next dog. And then, one by one, all their names popped up in my head. I held onto Pakkun. “Bull,” I said, pointing at the biggest one. “Urushi, Shiba, Akino, Uhei, and Guruko.” My finger glided over to each dog I named. My eyes pricked with tears. “You were … you were all my dogs first before Kakashi.”

Uhei, who was wrapped in bandages and had brown and white fur, came up to me and put his head under my chin, whining. “And we missed you.”

I welcomed them all again, tears streaming down my face. “Me too,” I murmured, and Bull gave me the biggest lick of them all. I laughed, rubbing my cheek to get the saliva off. He never said much, but he liked to express himself quite a bit.

Akino was the same, his little sunglasses sitting on top of his snout. He looked so cute as ever. Guruko had the most prominent whiskers and his coat was colored tan with his snout white. Shiba still showcased his little mohawk on top of his head and he had a grey and white coat. Urushi’s fur on top of his head was still a little unruly and I wondered when was the last time he got a haircut. His sharp teeth showed as he barked happily. All my babies. How could I have ever forgotten them?

We heard Sakura heave a huge sigh and we all turned to her. She had a small smile on her lips, her hands on her hips. “All right now. We should get back to the issue on hand. Pakkun, you said Lady Zakuro smells different?”

Pakkun looked at her. “Definitely. I’m surprised Kakashi hadn’t noticed. Or if he did, he probably didn’t say anything and is looking into it.”

Bisuke tried to push Pakkun out of my lap so he could take his spot, and Pakkun put a paw up to his face, looking bored.

“We should ask boss then,” Shiba said, laying down next to me and resting his chin on my knee. I petted his head, running my fingers through his mohawk.

“I can bring that up to Lord Kakashi,” Sakura said. “I have to see him later anyway.” She chewed on her bottom lip. “I just hope it’s nothing.”

I looked at her. “What do you mean? Should I be worried?” I said, suddenly feeling anxiousness claw at my chest.

“Oh, no, no. It’s probably nothing,” Sakura said, reassuring me. She laughed. I frowned at her. That’s what Naruto said before with the powers thing.

“Well, what about my powers then? Naruto said I could control vines and plants and all that.” I moved on to scratch behind Akino’s ears. Bisuke was still trying to shove Pakkun off, but Pakkun only settled onto my lap, still unbothered. I leaned down to kiss the top of Bisuke’s head.

“You can’t use your powers?” exclaimed Urushi. He looked at me with what I think was worry.

I shook my head at him. Bull exhaled air out of his nose which made my hair sway as he was behind me.

“Does boss know _that_?” Uhei asked Sakura.

Sakura put a finger up to her lips. “Not sure … I guess I wasn’t aware until now.”

My shoulders slumped. Great. I really wasn’t doing anything right apparently.

“Don’t worry,” Pakkun said, looking up at me. “Here.” He brought up his paw.

I smiled at him and reached out to touch his paw. “Soft as ever.”

“It’s that shampoo, I’m telling you,” he said. I laughed. I took note that they were all sporting a blue vest with what I recognized was the heno-heno-moheji seal.

After having a bit more time with the dogs, I had to say goodbye. Sakura told me they had to be on guard for the gates. I sighed sadly, and I hugged them all goodbye. They were upset for me to go, but I promised them I would be back and with treats!

As we made our way back to the mansion, I asked Sakura what she thought was going to happen next. “I’m not sure,” Sakura said. “If Kakashi doesn’t have any idea on what’s going on, he will most likely go talk to Konan.”

I glanced at her, cocking my head to one side.

Sakura smiled. “She is the Nyx of this world. A very powerful goddess.” I nodded. “She knows a lot of things and can prophesize. She’s also the Fates’ mother.”

“Right,” I said. “I know a little bit about her.” I made a mental note that I should still research more about her later.

“But I will inform you if that ever happens. Or I guess Lord Kakashi could also do that.”

“I understand.” I looked up and saw the mansion in the distance. “It’s still weird. I feel like I’m still some sort of dream or something. Like this isn’t real—that I’ll wake up at any moment.”

“You’ve had those moments before,” Sakura said. “Which reminds me, I need to show you something. I keep forgetting.” Before she could say more, she tilted her head to one side and then sighed. “That’s Lord Kakashi calling me.”

I blinked at her. Well, she did tell me before she could hear me calling her from anywhere so I assumed it would be the same for Kakashi. She looked back at me, smiling wearily. “I’ll just take you back and then I’ll have to leave. I don’t think he will make it home tonight though.”

I tried not to let my disappointment show. “Oh, okay. That’s fine.”

Back in my room, I tried to relax. I closed my eyes and fleeting memories of my mortal life flashed before me. I neatly folded it into the back of my mind, not wanting that reminder right now. Everything was still swimming in my head and I was trying not to get myself overwhelmed.

I thought that maybe this time I would go to sleep and wake up in my own room.

But it never happened.

✿❀✿

Kakashi disappeared again, longer this time.

Sakura told me that some demons had attacked a certain country in the mortal realm and everything was chaotic. _Another demon attack?_ I pondered, chewing on my bottom lip worriedly. How come I never heard of these things?

“That is not public knowledge, you know. The demon attacks,” Sakura said, and I felt startled since I felt like she read my mind.

I giggled nervously. “Yeah … I guess they hid it pretty well from us, huh?”

Sakura only smiled at me and then tapped the side of her nose with her finger. I had no idea what the hell that meant.

I spent most of my days either in the garden or the library. I was still doing my research on Persephone and Hades, but mostly about Hades. I knew that Kakashi wasn’t the real Hades, so I wondered if there was anything about Kakashi’s dad here. It seemed like everything connected to Hades bled into the Persephone story, and both Naruto and Sakura had assured me I had no association with him.

I was still frustrated that there weren’t any ladders around here I could use. I’d have to ask Sakura for one tomorrow since I kept forgetting. And it worried me that I couldn’t use my “plant powers” as Naruto had put it. Sakura did tell me my awakening was still happening, so that was good at least. She figured once my awakening happened, I would gain my powers back so I could reach for books again. She joked about that.

I glanced up at the shelf I was looking for. The book was about the Underworld as a whole and I hoped I would find more information there. It was definitely high up, but I thought maybe I could snag it off anyway. I reached up, my fingertips barely brushing the bottom of it, one of my feet lifting off the ground as I tried to raise myself higher on the other foot.

Almost ... there ....

Suddenly, I felt a hand go around my waist and saw another hand pluck the book I wanted. My eyes widened and I looked down to see the large hand tightened around my dress.

“Here you go.”

I whirled around to see Kakashi standing there, his mask down so I could see a clear image of his face. My cheeks burned from remembering our last encounter, and I took the book he handed to me. “Thank you!” I said, looking down.

I didn’t expect to see him so soon. I also didn’t expect to feel relieved and happy. I peeked up at him and he tilted his head. “You all right, gorgeous?”

I bit my lip, holding the book close to my chest, nodding. “Y-Yes, Kakashi.”

He took a step closer and then gently tilted my head up to look at him. His face took my breath away and my face flamed even more. “Do I make you uncomfortable?” His tone was soft but there was a hint of something else underneath it.

“No!” I said, taking a step back, then realizing that my actions said the opposite, I took a step forward again. “Um, I just get ... nervous and flustered.” I shook my head. “I apologize. I’m still getting used to all this.”

Kakashi nodded. “I understand.”

I looked around, biting my lip. “But I like it here. It’s huge and I’m never bored.”

I peeked at him again and he had a mild smile on his face. “I’m glad. I want you to like it here. With me.”

He took another step and I had to bend my head back more to keep looking into his eyes. He brushed back my hair and my fingers loosened on my book. “I missed you,” he said, his voice low. He bent down a little, his hand wrapping around the back of my neck, and I found myself rising on the tips of my toes.

When his lips connected to mine, my mind went blank. I dropped the book I was holding and threw my arms around his neck. He pressed my back against the bookshelf behind me, his body melding into mine. His arms went around my waist, his fingers grasping onto my floor-length dress.

I was gasping for air in between kisses and his own breathing was becoming erratic. Everything felt on fire that lit up from my toes to the tips of my hair. I had never felt like this before.

Or had I?

I suddenly remembered his lips on my skin, somewhere new in the castle I’d never been. It was a room that was surrounded by candles, the bed circular and we sunk in silk sheets.

The next thing I knew, I fell back into said bed and Kakashi pulled back, grinning. “You’re remembering, Ro.”

I felt my face flush and I went to turn my head, but Kakashi gently grabbed my chin. “No, look at me, please,” he said, his voice low. I did and I felt my face become ten times warmer. “I want to see your face when I pleasure you.”

He had a look of hunger and desire that I hadn’t seen before—at least not yet in this lifetime. He kissed me again and I let myself fall into it, feeling one of his hands grab the skirt of my dress and hiking it up. He kissed down my neck and I was becoming breathless again. My fingers went into his hair and his hands went under my dress to bring my panties down. I was telling him to hurry and he grinned against the inner part of my thigh, kissing his way up.

It was a devilish grin that I knew all too well. And his kisses reminded me of every other time he did this to me. Like it jolted a memory I didn’t know I had—his kisses echoing in my brain as I saw one after the other and feeling all those emotions at one time. The intense pleasure from every single time he drove me insane.

My head was becoming dizzy and I felt tingling in the back of my head. My head dropped back against the pillow and I felt delirious. His tongue touched me and I was a goner. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t do anything but react, and my fingers tightened around the sheets around me. My head lolled around and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He didn’t let go of my legs as he threw them over his shoulders. I looked down at him and his eyes connected with mine. It made me so unbelievably shy and made my cheeks burn.

But our eyes didn’t let go until he put a finger inside me and I couldn’t hold the pleasure anymore. I was reveling in this and I felt completely detached from this earth.

When I saw stars behind my eyes, that’s when I knew it.

He was it.

He was the one.

He was my fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, hi friends!!! So glad to be posting again!! I have decided to post 3 chapters today cuz I felt so bad I haven't posted in so long. A lot of family stuff has happened and it's been a hard time. I hadn't felt like writing, and last night I finally felt good enough to edit/revise what I had. Apologies to those who have been waiting.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!! <3 I always love hearing from you guys and it always makes my entire day! I am so excited to get back into this story, and I do apologize if there are breaks in between posting. I will try my best to post consistently again!
> 
> All my love to each and every one of you! <3 I appreciate you all so much, you've no idea. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro gets a visit from her dad, and she does more research later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fates in this story will all be original female characters.

* * *

My eyes widened as I saw who was at the foyer.

“Dad?”

The old man grinned widely, his wild white hair sticking out in difference places and a hand in the air. “Hey, kiddo! Long time, no see.”

I deadpanned. “Are you dead too? Are you finally getting what you deserve?”

He looked wounded. “Ouch, Zakuro! Give your old man a break!”

“Actually, Lady Zakuro, Jiraiya is kind of like the Zeus around here,” Sakura explained gently.

My eyebrows flew up and I looked at Sakura to see if she was serious. She only nodded gravely and then looked back to my father. We had just been sitting in the living room when a doorbell rang through the whole mansion. Sakura seemed confused as to who it would be and so I followed her since I was curious too. My first thought it was Ino since I haven’t seen her in a while. Sakura muttered about maybe Naruto forgetting his copy of keys, but when she opened the door, I almost gaped as I saw my father standing there.

We were not really close, and I rarely saw him when I was a mortal. He would make some appearances in my life, but I resented him for never being there. I guess now it would make sense. If he was anything like the Zeus I read about, he probably had a lot of children to go around visiting. If he even cared for them.

Why was I even surprised that he was Zeus? “Oh, my goodness. Everything about you makes so much sense now!” I said with my eyes widened.

He frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“To what do we owe this pleasure, Jiraiya?”

I turned my head to see Kakashi emerging from the hallway. I blinked, not knowing he was here. Or did he just arrive? He came up to me and touched the small of my back before stepping in front of me.

Jiraiya grinned widely. “Nephew!”

My jaw dropped and I looked at him in horror. _Nephew?! Does that make Kakashi my ... cousin?!_

Kakashi sighed. “I’m not your nephew. Please don’t say that. You’re going to make it weird.” Kakashi didn’t even glance at me and pointed behind his shoulder with his thumb. “See? She’s freaking out, huh?”

I closed my mouth, my face flushing. I looked at Sakura with widened eyes. She just face palmed before shaking her head.

“Oh, come on! Your dad and I were practically like brothers! They even made legends about us being so!” Jiraiya said, grinning and coming over to clasp a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Sure,” Kakashi said, shrugging off his hand. “So, what’re you doing here?”

Jiraiya’s smile faltered a bit, and then his eyes slid over to me briefly before looking back at Kakashi. “Just wanting to speak some business.” Jiraiya then spoke directly to me, his voice still cheery. “Your mother sure misses you a lot!”

Kakashi’s shoulders tensed and he grabbed Jiraiya’s arm, leading him away.

“Wait, you spoke to Mom?” I said, immediately following them.

“Lady Zakuro!” Sakura said, trying to reach for me. I avoided her grasp.

Kakashi was glaring murderously at Jiraiya, his grip tightening. Jiraiya didn’t seemed fazed. “Sure did, kiddo! She says hi and she can’t wait to see you soon!”

My face brightened. “Really?! When do I get to see her? Can we go now?” I said.

We stopped in front of Kakashi’s study and his grip was now clearly hurting Jiraiya, who winced.

“Ro, if you will please excuse us, we just have some business to talk about,” Kakashi said, glancing at me and giving me his close eyed smile.

I frowned. “But my dad said—”

Jiraiya patted my head with his free hand. “Don’t worry! It will be quick! And then we can ... play catch?” He scratched his head before glancing at Kakashi. “Not really good at this dad stuff.”

Sakura finally caught up to us, placing her hand gently on my arm. “Miss! Let me go brew you some tea! We can talk in the garden!”

Kakashi threw a grateful glance at Sakura. “That’s a wonderful idea. Ro, I really won’t be long. I’ll join you afterwards. Promise.” He smiled again and then opened his office door, shoving Jiraiya inside.

I gritted my teeth. “But Kakashi—!”

He grabbed my shoulders and bent down at my eye level, still smiling. “Don’t worry. I’ll speak to you about this afterwards, okay?”

It was clear I wouldn’t, but I nodded anyway. Sakura led me away, and I turned to see Kakashi closing the door behind him.

✿❀✿

Sakura did as she promised. She brewed us some tea and I told her that I would take it out to the garden.

I purposely told her that I would take it to her grove—one that I apparently made a few centuries ago with sakura trees and pretty pink flowers all over. It was one of my favorite designs that I had done in the past.

She nodded as she went back to making our snacks. She told me not to wander off too far since the sakura grove was a little hard to find, which was why I chose it today. I had only been there once, but the plants would always guide me to where I needed to go. It was a weird phenomenon that I noticed a few days ago. Flowers would bloom when I would pass by, but I still couldn’t make them do anything. I realized that they were guiding me since at that time I had gotten lost.

As soon as I set the tea tray down in another grove, I snuck back into the mansion and went down the hallway where Kakashi’s study was at. I made sure my steps were silent and then I heard their voices rise and fall. Kakashi’s grew loud as I neared. I pressed myself against the wall by his door, listening.

“But if she leaves, she’ll die and I won’t get to see her for who knows how long!” Kakashi said, his voice clearly full of anger.

“Yeah, but Tsunade isn’t backing off. She wants our daughter back.”

“Jiraiya, I am not going to argue with you. She’s here and she’s mine. This is my territory and I’ll be damned if you tear her away from me! I just got her back!”

“You’re a god, time isn’t an issue for you!”

“You wouldn’t know how it feels! You’ve never been genuinely in love!”

“Watch it, kid. I may be screwed up but I actually loved Tsunade.”

“Well, that’s irrelevant now! I’m not letting her go!”

“People are freaking out! Now they’re calling it global warming! Winter has come too soon! And people are dying! This is our world I’m trying to protect, Kakashi. If everyone dies, then what’s the point of us? Chaos will break through. _Literally_. You know that!”

“Oh, like I haven’t noticed the new wave after the demon fox,” Kakashi said. “I already know she’s throwing her tantrum. It doesn’t change anything.”

I bit my lip nervously, swaying on my feet. Great.

Jiraiya sighed. “Kakashi. I get it. It would be unfair to you, but we can compromise.”

“ _No_. The deal was if she died out there, she stays with me here for however long she was up there. I have 20 mortal years. I’m not going to negotiate _again_. We already did that the first time around. _This_ is the compromise!”

Silence.

I held my breath.

Don’t I get a say in any of this?

“Tsunade thinks you tampered with—”

I heard Kakashi’s harsh laugh, cutting my father off as if he knew what he was going to say. “That’s rich! Like I would ever have any influence over the Fates! They _despise_ me!”

“It’s a possibility I have to consider.”

“Why would I risk having her taken away from me?” came Kakashi’s dark voice. “I’m not a fucking idiot, Jiraiya.”

“I never said you were. But alas, I will talk to the three of them.”

“Yeah, yeah. You go do that. See who messed this all up.” His voice was bitter and still angry. “But Ro and I are going to visit Konan in the next few days, so I guess I might as well ask her if she knows anything from her daughters.”

“Why would you be going to her?” Jiraiya asked.

“The pack and I suspect that Ro didn’t turn into a goddess when she came down here. That she’s somehow still mortal. It might have something to do with the agreement being broken somehow, but we’re not sure. Konan would know for sure. She knows everything.”

Jiraiya said something quietly that I couldn’t quite catch, and then they both sighed.

Then, my father’s voice finally broke through the silence.

“Is my daughter really worth all this?” Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi didn’t hesitate. “If you have to ask, then you clearly don’t know her at all.”

“Fair enough.”

I slipped away quietly, trying to comprehend everything they said. I didn’t quite understand it, but maybe it will become more clear if I just do research.

I went back to Sakura, who was looking for me in the garden. I grabbed the tea tray from the other part of the garden before heading towards her grove. I told her I got lost in the garden. She didn’t seem to believe me but didn’t say anything.

After our tea and snacks, I asked her if we could go to the library. She said sure. So we went, and I started to look for any information on the old computer.

With the new ladder I got, I was able to gather my books. Sakura didn’t follow me or anything, she just stayed on the lower floor by the door. She was curled up on a love seat with a book of her own.

_The Fates._

I didn’t know much about them, only from old cartoon movies. I’d need to do research and see if there’s anything that indicates why they hate Hades. Or, I guess Kakashi.

I found a book on my search of the Three Sisters.

I took some of the heavier books to a reading table on the second floor. I glanced down at Sakura. She had moved to a bookshelf, looking for something.

I opened up a thick book first, flipping through to the chapter of the sisters.

My fingers glided over their information and I wondered how accurate some of this stuff was. Obviously, a lot of these books were written by mortals and might be exaggerated. But Naruto did tell me there’s always some truth to the legends.

So their names were always the same. There was Clotho, who was named “the Spinner.” She was the one who spun the thread of life. The next sister, Lakhesis, was the one who saw the future and measured the thread accordingly. The last sister was named Atropos. She was the one who cut the thread when it was time for that individual to die. In the book, it stated that Zeus was their definite leader—not Hades. They only lived in the Underworld since all the people’s fate they decide come down here.

The Fates would tell the counsel of the gods the person’s life and their actions and the counsel decided the consequences of the actions. The counsel of the gods was named Themis, who was essentially the personification of justice. In other stories, Zeus created the Council of Nine and they were the ones who decided a person’s fate as well after the Fates described that person’s life and their choices. I’m not sure how it works here, but I would need to ask about that.

Other books said the three sisters decided a mortal’s or god’s fate. They would appear within three days before someone’s birth to determine their destiny. They would only interfere if necessary, but typically stay out of the mortal business.

There was nothing connecting them to the king of the Underworld. They had an understanding with Zeus—which now I know is Jiraiya. In one book, it stated that a person’s fate was not definitive if Zeus willed it so. Zeus had the power of saving someone—or changing that person’s fate—even if their fate was decided long before.

So they go way back. I frustratingly ran my fingers through my hair. Why wasn’t there anything here?

I went to the next book. Similar stories. Nothing connected to Persephone. Nothing talking about Hades.

On my last book, the only new information I found is that they were only tricked once because they got drunk, and another time they had personally helped Zeus. If these stories were true, I’d have no idea.

I guess there was only one way to find out. I would have to talk to my dad.

✿❀✿

I knew the herald of the gods came every once in a while.

Sakura said she would help me catch him in time so I could send my letter with him.

Hermes was his name in Greek mythology, but Sakura told me he’s known as Rock Lee here.

I held my letter in my hands, eagerly waiting. He’s supposed to come by to pick up some things and talk to Sasuke. This was my chance so I could see my dad again.

I knew it was him when my eyes landed on him because he was fast. Extremely, ridiculously fast. He had a glow to him and a headband tied around his forehead. His bowl haircut threw me off and his wide eyes unnerved me at first.

Sakura stopped him and told him something. His eyes widened and then his head whipped towards me. He grinned.

“Lady Zakuro! It is such a pleasure to be reacquainted!” he said. He bore a green spandex suit and I tried not to look bewildered.

“Hi. I’m sorry. I don’t remember you,” I murmured.

“It is quite all right! I already know,” he said, giving me a thumbs up. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Can you give something to my dad? Uh, I mean, Jiraiya?” I handed him the envelope.

He took it, looking down at it, and nodded once. “It is already done! I will not let you down!”

And off he went with incomprehensible speed, and Sakura giggled. She looked at me and smiled. “I told you he was fast.”

Relieved that I was able to send out a message, I nodded at her.

I just hoped my father would take it seriously and come back to talk to me alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I was so excited to post this one. Although I am not a huge Jiraiya fan (I eventually warmed up to him in Shippuden), it was so fun to write him. I hope I caught his personality! I really tried!
> 
> If I didn't describe the Fates very well, feel free to ask questions below! It was a bit tricky for me this time so if it sounded confusing, I apologize!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! I hope you're still enjoying this story! Thank you for commenting & reading! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro and Kakashi visit Konan.

* * *

Kakashi told me we were going to see Konan—or more commonly known as Nyx, the goddess of the night. I wasn’t completely sure about her story since all the things I’ve read had hints of truth in them. I knew she was one of the first goddesses to be created, but even that, I wasn’t sure. So I prepared to see her as she was one with a lot of wisdom and would be able to see if what the dogs and Kakashi suspected was true.

As we went to her palace, he had warned me that she can come off as cold and terrifying. I had no doubt about that.

I bit my tongue the whole way to Konan’s place. I had no idea if Kakashi had any idea if he knew I overheard his conversation with my dad or not. I wouldn’t put it past him if he knew. But he didn’t say anything as we continued walking.

It was a trail similar to the one that Sakura took me when we went to see my dogs. Kakashi mused how some of the plants were becoming more lively whenever I walked by, and I wondered out loud if that meant the awakening was happening.

“Could be,” he said, putting a hand over mine. I had my hand through the crook of his arm, and it did make me a bit breathless to be close to him again. “Or, it could just be the plants remembering you. We will find out more once we see Konan.”

I nodded. “Yeah.” I looked down, sighing.

“Don’t worry. Whatever happens, my love will never waver.”

I blushed at his comment and didn’t look up at him. I could only bite back the smile that wanted to sprout on my face. He always said stuff like that when we were alone, and I actually loved it even though back at home I would groan when guys said that stuff on TV.

Once we approached the huge palace, I was blown away. The palace seemed to expand up high and on the edge of a cliff. I saw what looked like stars twinkle in the background. The whole place enveloped darkness, but the brightness coming from the palace lit up the whole area. Vines curled around the entire palace, and it reminded me briefly of Maleficent’s castle. Just a bit.

“Here we are, tulip,” Kakashi murmured. “Hopefully we can get some answers today.”

I took a deep breath and looked over at him, nodding. “Let’s go then.”

As we approached the road to the palace, I felt myself become more at ease. How odd, the feelings that were coming back to me. I saw roses that were wilted along the walkway suddenly come back to life, and the vines grew purple rosebuds that flourished when we walked by. Kakashi chuckled. “Seems like her plants remember you, little blossom.”

The double doors opened by themselves and we stepped in. Kakashi took my hand out of his elbow and instead held my hand then. “This way,” he said.

As soon as we turned into a hallway that led into a living area, we heard a sleepy voice behind us.

“Such a _drag_ …” the voice drawled. I turned to see a man with droopy eyes come into the light. He yawned, putting a hand over his mouth and then stretched his arms up above. “Are you here to cause trouble again, Lord Kakashi?” The young man’s hair was tied up into a ponytail that spiked out. He hid his hands in his dark pants and he bore a green bomber jacket.

Kakashi shook his head. “We have an appointment with Konan, and nice to see you again, Shikamaru.” Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Oh, so _this_ was Ino’s Shikamaru that she gushed about once. He definitely was her type. He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. “Oh? She didn’t mention you were coming by.”

Kakashi sighed. “Of course. Also, as your boss, I have to ask why are you not with your brother?”

Shikamaru scowled then. “He’s not my brother. We’re _adopted_ so it doesn’t count.”

I looked up at Kakashi and he looked down at me. “He’s Hypnos here, the god of sleep.”

“Ah,” I said, smiling at Shikamaru. So, he was the one that was most associated with Thanatos, which was Sasuke down here.

His eyes finally slid over to me. “Oh, shoot, Lady Persephone. I didn’t even realize you were here.” He rubbed his eyes. “Hey, don’t you have, like, five years at least to be down here?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said tersely. His hand squeezed mine.

Shikamaru shrugged and then turned his head. “Oh, there she is.”

“You should go do your job now, Shikamaru,” Kakashi said, deadpanned.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Shikamaru said, turning to leave and putting a hand up to lazily wave goodbye. I saw him give a quick nod to who I assumed was Konan as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

That’s when Konan walked in and my breath was taken away. Her face showed no emotion much like Kakashi most of the time. Her pale face looked like it could’ve been made out of stone, sculpted to perfection, and her short purple hair barely made it down to her chin. A purple rose was delicately placed on top of a small bun on her head, and when our eyes met, the rose bloomed to its full capacity.

Only then did she allow a small smile to grace upon her lips. Her presence exuberated power and fear.

Her head was crowned with an aureole of dark mists, and if I squinted, I could see small dazzling dots in the wisps of the black smoke. It was like a tiny galaxy swirling on top of her head. When I blinked, it disappeared.

“My queen. What brings you home so soon?” Konan finally spoke, her eyes not leaving mine.

Kakashi straightened up next to me and then gestured to the couches behind us. “Shall we sit? It might be a bit of a long story.”

So we sat down and Konan let her beautiful black and deep purple dress drape gracefully around herself. She heard Kakashi’s side of things and she glanced at me every now and then. She nodded her head and asked an occasional question. “Then Jiraiya showed up a couple of days ago and reported that Lady Tsunade is demanding Ro here to go back. And she’s started another famine because of it.”

Konan almost rolled her eyes at his last sentence. She looked at me and then she spoke. “Stand up, child.”

I nervously did so and she beckoned me over. I swallowed, smoothing down my dress and went over to her. She grabbed my wrist gently and turned over my palm. Her fingers traced down my forearms and then into my palm, tracing the creases there. “She’s mortal,” she murmured.

I heard Kakashi inhale sharply. “I was afraid of that.”

“Why?” I suddenly blurted.

Konan’s eyes flew up to mine. “Because then Tsunade might have a case now. If you are still mortal, she still has every right to you. If you had become a goddess, Kakashi here would have every right to keep you down here as the Underworld would have officially recognized you. But it didn’t.”

She let go of my hand and I went back to sit by Kakashi, chewing on my bottom lip. I wanted to blurt out what I wanted, but then again, I didn’t _know_ what I wanted. I wanted to explore more of what I had with Kakashi since I also felt like I finally got something back, but I also missed my mother terribly. Plus, the guilt that raked over my body every time I thought of people dying because of _me_ made me nauseous.

“Do you have any idea on how this happened?” Kakashi asked Konan, who now sat back and crossed her legs.

Her regal atmosphere intimidated but fascinated me at the same time. “No,” she finally said. “My daughters haven’t mentioned anything if that’s what you’re asking. I have no idea if they had a hand in this, but it could be possible.” She tilted her head at Kakashi. “Would it be insulting if I asked if you were the one who did this?”

Kakashi gave a flat, “Yes.”

Konan let a genuine laugh burst from her lips. She shook her head, grinning now. “I know. I was just teasing you, junior.” Kakashi only rolled his eyes in response.

“So what does this mean for my awakening?” I said hesitantly.

She glanced at me and put an elbow on the back of the couch, holding her head up with her hand. “Oh, right. Your awakening. I forget that’s a thing.” She waved her hand dismissively. “If you want my opinion, it could mean that once you’ve fully awakened, the Underworld will recognize you as the queen and you will gain your goddess powers. _Or_ , it just means you will regain all your memories but not any of your powers. Either way, it is clear that the plants recognize you and respond to your presence.” She pointed at the bright purple rose in her hair, giving a slight smile. “Hence why all these small things are happening.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything, but I knew he was in deep thought with the way his eyebrows knitted together and his lips in a frown behind his mask. His fingers tapped against my palm and I squeezed his hand again.

“Kakashi. You know that no matter if she’s a goddess or not, it would not change the fact that she’s here five years too soon.”

“I know,” he said defensively.

“You will have to consider letting her go back to her mother. Even if that means your time with her is delayed. If what you say is true, and she’s throwing her dramatic antiques, it won’t bode over well with the other gods.” Konan gave him a pointed look, her amber eyes burning into his.

His hand tightened around mine. Konan’s eyes flickered to me for a brief second. “I know you’re conflicted, child. I can see it.” Her lips curled up at the corners before sighing. “Kakashi, have you ever considered Lady Persephone’s feelings on this matter?”

Kakashi turned his head and blinked down at me, almost as if he hadn’t. I smiled sheepishly. “Oh. Ro, I—”

Konan put her hand up. “Heh. I thought so. Save it for later. I don’t need to know more than necessary about your relationship. Was that all you needed from me, Lord Kakashi?”

He nodded at her. “Yes. However, if you hear anything, will you please let me know immediately? Jiraiya is on my tail about this and it’s getting exhausting.”

“If he keeps harassing you, just let me know if you want me to do anything about it. He is terrified of me,” she said with a wicked grin.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. “Will do. Thank you for your time, Lady Konan.” He stood up and I followed suit.

She turned to me, a mild smile on her face. “Do not worry, my queen. I prophesize things will end up the way they’re supposed to.”

I only smiled back and nodded. “Thank you, Lady Konan.”

“You treat her right, Kakashi, or so help me I will come hunt you down.”

“You say that every time,” he said, grabbing my hand. “Ready to go, tulip?”

“Yes.”

Once we said our final goodbyes to Konan, I felt strange. So I was mortal here. What would happen if I died here? Kakashi kept saying it would be a bad thing, but I didn’t understand why. I didn’t quite understand this contract thing ever. Maybe those are questions I could ask my father.

✿❀✿

After our visit with Konan, Kakashi became unusually quiet.

That night, I tried to coax it out of him what was on his mind, but he seemed a little closed off. So after taking a bath and getting ready for bed, I contemplated bringing it up. He was actually home for once, and I went to sit by his legs on the bed.

He was sitting up against the headboard, a small orange book in his hands. His mask was off as I purposely requested it when he slept over. He looked up at me when I placed a tentative hand over his calf.

“Kashi?” I looked at him, my eyebrows drawing up.

His face softened and he put the book on the bedside table. “What is it, gorgeous?”

I shook my head. “You’ve been acting weird since we’ve come from our talk with Lady Konan.” I bit my lip, peeking up at him. “Are you … upset? About something? Is it me? About not being a goddess?” I swallowed, not sure if I could handle that. He reassured me earlier, but what if he changed his mind …?

Kakashi’s eyes casted down for a second before he brought them back up to meet mine. He took a deep breath and then moved so he was sitting next to me now, our thighs touching each other. He grabbed one of my hands and brought it up to his lips, kissing every knuckle. “It’s … complicated. I’m a little embarrassed?” He let out a chuckle, ducking his head, and I wanted to reach out and brush his bangs to the side.

“Why?” I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

He glanced at me. “Because I never thought once to ask what _you_ wanted out of all this. What you thought of all this mess. It’s so … inconsiderate of me. I’ve just been selfish. I assumed you wanted the same thing as me, but seeing as your awakening hasn’t even fully happened, I was just … I don’t know.” He intertwined our fingers together and squeezed. “I just love you so much. I have no idea if that still overwhelms you, but it is how I feel. I feel incomplete without you, and I don’t like the idea of you leaving my side so soon just as I’ve gotten you back.”

“No, Kakashi, I understand that,” I said, turning to him now. I looked up at him. “I feel the same way—that I’ve gotten something back I didn’t know I was missing. I want to explore what we have, especially since my awakening is coming and all these memories are coming back. But I also miss my mom? Also, I feel like everything that is happening is my fault.”

“Don’t do that,” Kakashi said gently, bringing his free hand up to my cheek. He shook his head and then cupped my face in his hands. “Whatever your mother does, it is _not_ your fault. She’s responsible for what she’s doing. It has nothing to do with you.”

I felt tears prick my eyes. “But if what my dad said is true … all those people are dying _because_ of me. And I …”

Kakashi sighed and pulled me to his chest. “You overheard me and Jiraiya’s conversation, huh?” I buried my face in him and nodded, sniffling. “This is why I hesitated telling you what was going on. We will figure this out, I promise.”

I sniffled again, turning my head so my cheek was resting on his chest. I clung to his shirt. “Really?”

“Yes,” he said, giving me a peck on the top of my head.

My shoulders relaxed and I hugged him harder. I breathed him in and realized that it felt so comfortable, so natural, to be in his arms. I meant what I said about wanting to explore more of him and our relationship.

I pulled back and spoke my thoughts out loud. I grabbed his face and brought him down to me, making our foreheads connect. “I don’t want to lose you,” I whispered, closing my eyes.

“You will never lose me,” he said before his lips connected to mine.

I gripped onto his shirt and tried to bring him closer than he already was, melting him against me. I felt tears stream down my face and then he was wiping them away. Our lips danced around each other, and when I let out a content sigh, things shifted. The kisses turned more fervent, more deeper and desperate. I didn’t want to let go.

I shifted and straddled over his lap, keeping him close to me. His hands were on my thighs and rounded around my waist to squeeze my bottom. Then his hands traveled up my spine to get lost into my hair. I breathed out his name, kissing down his neck, and then I bit into his skin. He let out a moan and then I was on my back.

He crawled over me, his lips at my ear. The way he said my name made me shiver. “I _need_ you.”

 _Me too_ , I wanted to say but I couldn’t even breathe. I kissed him again, opening my legs up more so he could get in between. His hand slid down my side and then I felt him tug on my pajamas. I squirmed in anticipation.

“Don’t tease me,” I whispered against his lips, which only made him smile.

“Aw, but that’s my favorite part,” he said, and I could feel his grin against my skin as he ducked his head into my neck. His lips rove over my collarbones and slid over to my other shoulder. “I want to see you shiver and tremble, petals.”

I let out a quiet whimper as he started to kiss my sweet spot on my neck and then suck on it. I desperately wanted him. When I asked if we were going to do it tonight, he said not yet. I wouldn’t be able to last long and he knew it.

But he satisfied me that night. He made me sit on his face and he had his way with me. When I reached for the hem of his pajamas, he would stop me and he chuckled at how impatient I had become.

“Soon, blossom. I promise.” I was about to protest when he silenced me with a kiss that made me feel delirious.

I melted into it, bringing him closer. He held me close that night, and I was glad he was there when I woke up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeks!!! I was so excited for this chapter! Shikamaru is absolutely one of my favorite characters of all time, so I have been wanting to publish this chapter for a while now to introduce him!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts as always!! If you have any questions, feel free to leave them down in the comments :) I will be happy to answer! I hope things are becoming more clear the more you guys read, but I think with her talk with Jiraiya that I plan to have in the future, he will answer a lot of her questions.
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much for reading & commenting!!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya comes and has a talk with Ro.

* * *

Out in the massive garden, I was tending the tulip grove.

It was one of Kakashi’s favorites, and he had explained to me the meanings of all the different colored tulips. When he had picked up a red one, he twirled it between his two fingers before handing it to me with a smile. “And red ones symbolize a declaration of love.”

I had blushed as I took it between my fingers. “Oh?”

“Yes.” He had moved behind me now, his hands coming down to hold my hips. Kakashi’s lips had grazed my ear as he whispered, “Believe me. I love you.”

I had twirled in his arms and he had smiled down at me behind his mask. My cheeks still inflamed, I met his eyes. They burned with an intensity that I hadn’t seen in this lifetime. The way he made me feel with his eyes alone should be impossible, but here he was, watching me with those dark eyes and making me feel woozy just by the implication alone. “Kakashi …”

“It’s okay, gorgeous.” His fingers came up to graze my cheek gently. “I know you’re not ready to say it yet, but I want to let you know every chance I get.” He had brought up one of my hands, kissing it gently.

I had melted then. He was so sweet and understanding. It made me love him even more even if I couldn’t say the words out loud yet. I had stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him there. He responded by pulling down his mask, slipping his hands around my waist and pulling me closer. I had let the tulip fall as I raked my fingers through his soft hair.

A noise behind me pulled me out of my memory. I sat back on my knees, turning to see my father standing there. He had a huge grin on his face. “Hey, kiddo. Got your letter.”

I tried to let myself take a deep breath and then I stood up, taking off my gardening gloves. I left my tools there on the ground and turned to face him. I went over by a garden bench and placed my gloves there. “Hey, Dad.”

Jiraiya looked around, admiring the beautiful tulips that overwhelmed this part of the grove. Vines curled around the area and there was a picnic table off to the side and park benches around the trails to each grove. “Beautiful place. Never get to see it much to be honest. And the sunlight! Looks so real.”

I didn’t want to waste time as I wiped the sweat from my palm on my pants. I needed to find the truth today whether Kakashi wanted me to know or not. For some reason, whenever I thought about why I was down here in the first place, dread slithered its way around my neck, making it heart to breathe.

“Thanks,” I said offhandedly. “So, want to sit?” I motioned towards the picnic table and he rose an eyebrow at me.

“Will this be a long conversation?”

“Depends,” I said, already moving toward it. I sat down and he sat on the other side. He smiled at me again, and it looked genuine.

I had always wondered why my father was never around for most of my childhood. It angered me so much and made me feel like I wasn’t good enough to be around. I really only had my mother growing up, and especially since we lived in the mountains, I didn’t have a lot going on. She homeschooled me, and I made one friend who’s farmland was a few miles from us.

Whenever Jiraiya _did_ show up, my mother would get so happy. Sometimes she would be angry, but most of the time, she seemed at peace. I never knew why and I didn’t understand. Now knowing their backgrounds, everything clicked into place. I didn’t know if that made it okay—with him being absent most of my life—but at least I knew why.

So when he smiled at me like that, I couldn’t help but feel something tug at my heart. It was similar to the one he would give my mom before he left. I leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. “So. I have a few questions. Have I ever reached out to you before like this?”

Jiraiya pondered this as he put a hand on his chin, looking up. “Hm. I don’t think so. I mean, not like this where you want to interrogate me. We used to catch up every now and then in the past.” He looked at me again, that jovial smile returning, his wild hair swaying with excitement. “It’s kind of nice to get to know my kids!”

I grimaced. I didn’t even _want_ to know how many half-siblings I had out there. “Okay, well, so this is a first.” I took a deep breath. “First. I need an explanation for this contract thing. This … _compromise_. No one has explained to me in detail about how I end up here or anything.” I waved around in front of me.

My father nodded, giving a small smile. “Sure, sure.” He looked around. “I knew you wanted to speak about something serious, so that’s why I waited until you were alone. Kakashi is away, right?”

I nodded.

“So, as the tale goes, you _did_ eat something here in the Underworld long ago. That bound you to this place.” He clasped his hands and rested them in front of him. “Now, it became tricky, because your mother wanted you to stay up in the mortal realm with her. However, it’s just not possible if the Underworld is calling to you. That’s where this contract came about.”

I noticed he wasn’t giving me explicit details. He didn’t tell me _how_ and _why_ I ate something down here. He didn’t even tell me what thing I ate. He was being vague about the whole thing and that made me suspicious.

“And what did the contract consist of?”

Jiraiya rested a chin in his hand. “It took hours to deliberate. First, we thought of bringing you back and forth during the year. You know, that’s how the original tale goes. Six months up there, six months down here. But that would be impossible.” He shook his head.

“Who’s ‘we’? And why would that be impossible?” I rose an eyebrow.

“Your mom, me, Kakashi, the three Fates, and …” He almost hesitated, his face darkening, but then replaced it with a smile. “… Sakumo, Kakashi’s father.”

I clenched my fists in my lap, hearing Sakumo’s name. I nodded for him to continue.

“It would be impossible, because you’re the goddess of rebirth. It’s not talked about a lot honestly. So, the Fates saw something and forewarned us. If you leave the Underworld, you die and are born again.” Jiraiya paused to let that sink in. I blinked at him. I wanted to ask how, but honestly, I didn’t want to know.

“So … I’m …”

He shrugged, leaning back before sitting up straight again. “Yeah, you have to grow up all over again.”

“Oh. But what if I … died?”

He chuckled. “The Fates decide when everyone dies. They thought of something that seemed to appeal to both your mother and Kakashi. You were to stay alive for at least twenty-five years up in the mortal realm before you could come down here. That way, Tsunade had a decent amount of time with you and so did Kakashi. However, you didn’t come here when you turned twenty-five every time.”

I gave him a quizzical look.

“Even though the Fates decide who gets to die, sometimes they let luck decide however long a person can live. So, even if they cut your string at twenty-five, you might live well into your thirties, forties, fifties …” He trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows. “I think the longest you’ve lived was … in your eighties?”

Bewildered, I looked at him. “So, when I die, I am … that age?”

Jiraiya laughed and my face flushed. He must’ve known what I meant by that. “You revert back to the age of twenty-five. That was how old you were when you ate the pomegranate seeds.” Suddenly, Jiraiya winced but then tried to clear his face.

So, it was pomegranate seeds … I frowned. Why did he not want to talk about that?

“So, um, naturally, that’s the age you revert back to in the Underworld. When you rebirthed, you became mortal again. However, because you are bound to the Underworld, it recognizes you as a goddess when you’re down here. That’s when you get your goddess powers and all that.” He smiled. “Does that make sense?”

“I … think so?” I said, biting my lip.

“Anyway. So, for however long you are up in the mortal realm, you stay down here for. If you were up there for fifty years, then Kakashi gets to have you for fifty years. Then Sakura brings you back to the mortal realm to Tsunade and the cycle begins again.”

I slumped, cupping my head in my hands as my elbows rested on top of the table. “I see.” I drummed the tips of my fingers against the side of my face. “So, that explains why Kakashi doesn’t want to give me back to my mother even though I’m here five years early.”

My father nodded. “He believes it would be unfair, because if you leave, you will most likely rebirth and you can’t come back until you’re twenty-five again.”

I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh. “I don’t even know what I want,” I murmured.

“You love him?”

I opened my eyes. “Yes.” I didn’t even hesitate. I sat up, taking my hands away from my face. “I do. I just …” I looked over his shoulder, my eyes resting on the red tulips. “My memories may not be fully awakened, but I know I love him.” I gave a small smile. “He’s sweet. He cares about me. He pays attention.” I blushed, ducking my head. “I … never had that before. At least not in this lifetime.” It was true that I didn’t know Kakashi for very long, but I knew deep down that I loved him. It was like a burning sensation that spread throughout and every nerve in my body was aware. When he was near, the flames licked their way up my body, burning my cheeks and making my head tingle.

Jiraiya smiled. “You two lovebirds are something else.” He shook his head. “Anyway, was that all, kiddo?”

“No,” I said, biting my lip nervously. “Um … So, where is … Kakashi’s father?” I watched Jiraiya’s face carefully, watching for anything suspicious.

His face became guarded, a fake smile plastered on his face. I narrowed my eyes. “That is a discussion for another time.”

“So I’m guessing the _real reason_ why I’m down here is a discussion for another time too?”

Jiraiya’s laugh boomed out loud. “You’re catching on quick, kiddo!”

I scowled. “Why can’t I know that stuff?”

Jiraiya tapped his lips. “Sorry. Can’t say much.”

I took a deep breath, trying to reign in my anger. What the hell? Why was he so secretive about this? Why am I not privileged to this kind of information? I gritted my teeth. “ _Fine_. So, why can’t my mother come down here?” I only assumed she couldn’t since I’m sure she would’ve been down here in seconds if she could.

“That is one thing that Kakashi fought hard to compromise. He doesn’t want your mother down here.”

My heart sank. “He mentioned they’re not on the best terms.”

Jiraiya gave a short chuckle. “Yeah. We always make sure they’re far apart whenever we have to do council up in Olympus.”

My eyebrows rose. “Kakashi goes up there?”

He tilted his head. “Rarely,” he said dryly. “I have to drag him there. A lot of gods prefer if our meetings were done in the mortal realm. It’s essentially a neutral land if you will.”

I smiled. “Right. So, who owns the sea?”

Jiraiya’s eyes lit up. “Ah, that would be my brother, Tobirama! He _loathes_ being called Poseidon.” He laughed as if he said the most funniest thing.

I let out a little giggle. “Is he really your brother or …?”

Jiraiya twisted his lips into pout. “I mean … technically not …”

I let out a real laugh then. He grinned at me.

“You’re not so bad, kid.”

I almost rolled my eyes. “Maybe if you would’ve stuck around more, you would’ve seen how much of a riot I really am.” I grinned at him.

He pondered that for a minute. “I suppose …”

I met my father’s eyes. More seriously, I said, “Does anyone know what happened to me yet?”

Jiraiya shook his head. “We are still trying to find that out, kiddo.” He reached over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry. Your old man is on the case!”

I tried to stifle back a laugh. He let go and then glanced over my shoulder. A huge grin spread across his face. “Hey, Naruto! Long time, no see!”

I turned my head and saw Sakura and Naruto break through the trees that led into the tulip grove.

Naruto stopped and blinked, looking between me and Jiraiya. My father was waving enthusiastically, his face scrunched up in the most cheery manner. Naruto deadpanned and walked over to the table with Sakura in tow. She looked at me curiously. “What are you doing all the way down here, pervy old man?”

Jiraiya frowned. “I thought I told you to stop calling me that!”

“I mean, I would if you were not a pervert!” Naruto said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He glanced down at me and I tilted my head up to greet him.

“Naruto, what a nice surprise.” I smiled at him.

He grinned. “Hey, big sis! Do you want to do something fun today?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Before Naruto could say more, Jiraiya stood up. “I guess I’ll take my leave then.” I glanced at my father. There was still one more thing I needed to tell him.

“Sure,” I said, standing up as well. I looked to Naruto and Sakura. “Do you guys mind if I tell him goodbye in private?”

Sakura gave me a suspicious look but didn’t protest. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh, sure,” he said and then glanced at Sakura. She only sighed and then turned.

“Come on, Naruto. Nice to see you again, Jiraiya.”

“Same to you, Sakura,” my father called out.

Naruto rolled his eyes and left.

I turned to him. “Do you still visit my mother?” I thought back to when he mentioned that he saw her.

My father rose an eyebrow. “I do.”

“Can you send her a message? From me?” I said.

“Sure thing. What is it?”

“I just … Tell her to let the earth produce again. To start letting people grow food and to stop this famine. I don’t want …” I swallowed, trying not to let tears sting my eyes. “I don’t want any more blood on my hands,” I whispered.

For the first time, Jiraiya showed true remorse. His face softened and he looked like he didn’t know what he should do. “I will let her know. She’s … hard to reason with. But hopefully since it’s coming from you, she will listen.”

I nodded, swallowing back the lump in my throat. “Thank you. And let her know that I miss her very much.”

Jiraiya smiled and then reached over to pat the top of my head. I blinked up at him. “I will. She misses you too.”

I smiled back. “Thanks, Dad.”

“You’re welcome, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends!! I hope you are all doing well! :) I have decided to post 2 chapters today! Yay. The next chapter is a little longer, so I hope you all enjoy that!
> 
> I hope I was able to describe the contract correctly (this is all an original concept so I tried my best to convey it so that it was easy to digest!), and if it sounds a little confusing, let me know!! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask down below!
> 
> I LOVE hearing you guys' thoughts. You guys make my entire day with leaving comments! Thank you for reading & commenting! <3 It's truly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro goes out with friends, Rin finally shows up, and Sakura & Naruto show Ro her old journals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 01/04/21

* * *

Naruto and Sakura indeed took me out of the mansion later.

We actually went into the city of the Underworld. It looked modern enough with the skyscrapers and the shops around. Although, I could definitely tell their technology was a little outdated. I wondered if that was something they could update. It kind of baffled me that they were not more advanced than us up in the mortal realm, but then again, they were all gods and maybe there was more to it than I thought.

Naruto had his hands clasped behind his head, chatting excitedly about the things we could do. Sakura walked on the other side of me, checking our surroundings carefully. I wasn’t sure if people even knew who I was, but I was glad as I was enjoying my private time with my friends.

The Underworld community was definitely like up above. There were things for sale, fruit and vegetable stands, bars, restaurants, and so much more. It was like we were in a flea market one second and then the next in a strip mall. I was marveling at the city when Sakura exclaimed Ino’s name.

I looked up to see Ino waving back excitedly, her arm woven around what looked like a tired Shikamaru. “Hey, guys!”

We walked up to them. Naruto grinned, throwing a glance at Shikamaru. “Not like you to suddenly be out here, Shikamaru.”

He shrugged. “It’s a bit of a drag, but Ino wanted me to come along, so how could I refuse such a beauty?”

Ino blushed under the night lights and held onto him tighter. I saw the subtle twitch of the corners of his mouth as if he was trying to a suppress a smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Anyway … let’s get into the restaurant. Lady Zakuro must be starving.”

I smiled sheepishly. I knew they didn’t have to eat, but Naruto told me they really revel into the taste of foods and appreciate the art of cooking.

Shikamaru and Ino turned towards the restaurant they were waiting in front of. “Sure, Choji has been waiting for us,” Shikamaru said.

When we entered, it was buzzing around. I wasn’t really sure if all the occupants were gods, demigods, or even mortal souls. I made a mental note to ask Sakura later so I didn’t seem rude. It was a hibachi grill restaurant, and instead of waiting in the long line, a server saw us and led us away immediately to a private room.

A plump young man greeted us, already getting his ingredients in order. “Hey, guys!”

“What’s up, Choji? What do you have planned for us. I’m starving!” Naruto said, already taking a seat. I slipped into the seat next to him as Sakura sat on my other side.

Choji chuckled and shook his head. “It’s a surprise, Naruto. I heard Lady Zakuro would be joining us!” His eyes landed on mine and his whole face brightened up. “It’s so wonderful to have you back!”

I gave him a smile. “Thank you. I apologize. I don’t remember you,” I said, a little awkwardly.

He laughed. “No worries! Just enjoy the food.” He gave me a wink.

Dinner was surprisingly fun. I got to know my friends a little bit better. I did have a memory flash before me when Choji was cooking. It was a dinner date I had with Kakashi.

After a couple of drinks, we left. Sakura and Naruto were talking excitedly, and I said wistfully that I would love to come back more often.

Sakura looked at me. “Well, you certainly can. You don’t need us to always chaperone you. I’m sure if you went over to Ino’s, she would be happy to hang out!”

I blinked at her. “You mean, I can … leave the mansion on my own?”

Naruto rose an eyebrow and glanced at Sakura. “You forgot to tell her, didn’t you, Sakura?”

Sakura’s face flushed and she punched Naruto. “Shut up, Naruto! You didn’t say anything either!”

He glared at her, rubbing his arm. “Not fair, Sakura! You spend more time with her. How was I supposed to know you didn’t tell her?”

“Sorry, Lady Zakuro,” Sakura said. “But yes. That’s why Kakashi made those safe trails for you, so you can explore. You’re just not to get off those paths or you may end up somewhere you wouldn’t want to be.”

I smiled. “Thanks.” I had to admit that felt … freeing. I had an assumption that I wasn’t allowed to leave without Sakura or Naruto in tow. But no one ever specifically said that to me, and Kakashi was happy to hear when I went to see my dogs.

Maybe it stemmed from my mother. I had been homeschooled and was never really allowed to do anything without her permission. Growing up, I only had one friend. The last thing I remember was fighting to go to college, but she always assured me I didn’t _need_ to go. I was so conditioned to be confined to where I lived that I never even bothered to ask if I _could_ leave the mansion. I assumed they would they no.

The realization of how suffocating my mortal life made my stomach feel unsettled. I never really had as much freedom as I did now. In fact, I didn’t have a lot of stuff that I did now. Like plenty of friends, able to roam alone, have pets …

I swallowed and pushed those thoughts away. It would certainly overwhelm me if I thought more about it. I loved my mother, but sometimes I did feel resentful towards her. But that never wavered my devotion and love to her. She gave me everything in life and tried to make the best for us.

My feelings became confused again, and I tried to block out my thinking. I turned my attention back to Sakura and Naruto who both started bickering with each other. I let myself observe their funny behavior and smile.

Back at the mansion, I made my way through the hallway towards my room. Every other day I would pass Kakashi’s study without a second thought. I slowed down as I passed by the mahogany door. I stared at it, looking at the handle.

Before today, I never questioned why. Again, I had a feeling it was because of my mother. But now, I wanted to know why it was a secret. Was it tied to everything else that was kept from me? Did he have something in there that could help with my memories?

I reached out to the handle and tried to turn it. Locked.

That piqued my interest. I put a hand against the wooden door, feeling something ignite inside of me.

Curiosity.

What I felt was deep, burning curiosity.

✿❀✿

I held onto the vines that rapidly grew around my wrists, pulling my hands up.

It was as if they knew what he liked, what I secretly liked, as I panted, cheeks flushed.

I wanted to reach down and put my fingers through his soft hair, but my back arched with another surge of pleasure. Kakashi was in between my legs again, in the garden by the peach grove that he favored second.

His tongue swirled around my clit, his eyes never leaving mine as I writhed underneath him. But his palms held my hips down and I was only left to mewl out noises and whispered moans.

He let me know minutes ago how I was his favorite fetish, how I fueled his every need and desire, and how he couldn’t wait to see me wither underneath his hands. And I had become undone, already breathless and ready for him.

A low, guttural noise escaped my throat as he inserted a finger in me now. I twisted my torso, not being able to take the teasing anymore. “Kashi, _please_.” I looked down at him, my eyes stinging with frustrated tears. “I-I need it ... Please, please ...”

He chuckled quietly and kissed his way up to my lips. His whole body radiated his warmth and I wanted to bask in it forever. I shivered as he curled his finger inwards inside of me. His hot breath caressed my ear. “Not yet, little blossom.”

“Please ...” I whispered against his skin, panting, and then it was coming.

His fingers worked at a steady pace, already inserted a second one a minute ago, and I wouldn’t last much longer. No, I thought. I wanted him.

“Come on, peaches. Just give me one more,” he said, his words whispered across my neck. And I let out one final moan, one final scream, as the orgasm ran through my whole body.

He took out his fingers and I whimpered, the vines slowly letting go. He put his finger in his mouth, closing his eyes as if he was reveling in the taste. It made my cheeks burn.

“You taste so sweet, blossom. It’s addictive,” he said, looking down at me with half-shut eyes.

I shivered under his stare, my face flaming as I tried to catch my breath.

I didn’t think I would ever get used to this feeling.

✿❀✿

My mouth wanted to hang open.

It was so glaringly obvious that I had wondered why Sakura didn’t warn me. Or why Kakashi even still allowed her around.

Rin was walking around, talking about the new flowers she had brought to start a new grove as Kakashi followed along. He seemed so kind about it, listening to her and nodding since I stopped responding a long time ago. The new area was far away from the mansion, and she was even talking about renovating a few areas.

Initially, I had been excited to meet Rin since she was the person who was taking care of my garden while I was away. I was enthusiastic when Kakashi told me she was coming by with new flowers and to check on the garden. I asked a little about her since I didn’t remember her. Kakashi told me that he’s known Rin since he was little, along with Obito. They were best friends growing up, and I smiled as he reminisced about the past.

He told me that Obito hadn’t had time to come visit me since it’s been so crazy in the Underworld with the famine and whatnot. I didn’t remember him either, but I knew his name since he was the man standing beside Kakashi on the first day I arrived. Something about hearing his name again stirred something within me—as if I was missing something important.

When Rin arrived, I greeted her at the door eagerly. Hearing a few stories of her and Kakashi’s childhood filled me with happiness. But when her eyes turned to me, they were cold. I had faltered for a second, but I shrugged it off as nervousness and that I was overreacting. When Kakashi had stepped forward to greet her, Rin’s body immediately relaxed and she became more animated.

She had given him a big hug, which didn’t bother me in the least. I smiled fondly as she was clearly excited to see her friend again, and he laughed. Then she stepped back and materialized seeds in her hands. “These are the new flowers I have brought! We just need to plant them.”

I offered to do it for her, and when she looked at me, I felt that coldness again. But then she glanced at Kakashi and only smiled. “Of course, Lady Persephone.” She didn’t even look at me directly when she replied.

When we put the seeds in a small container so I could plant them later, she had grabbed Kakashi’s arm and swept him away towards the garden. I quickly put the small container away so I could catch up, feeling something tug in my chest. Maybe I wasn’t doing a good enough job for a first impression in this century?

I had to admit that she was gorgeous. Like supermodel gorgeous. She was tall and slender, just a bit shorter than Kakashi, and the purple makeup she had on made her brown eyes pop. The way she moved was fluid and with regality, something that I almost envied since I was supposed to be a “queen.” As we moved under the artificial sunlight, it only made her skin glow and her smile dazzle.

Rin had let go of Kakashi’s arm since he pulled back to be able to walk beside me. She commented how the garden was as gorgeous as the way she left it. When I would ask a question, her cool eyes would set on me for a second before giving me a short, curt answers. I had blinked at her and realized that this wasn’t my imagination.

Her warmth radiated when she would talk to Kakashi, even putting a hand on his arm or on his chest to push him playfully as if he said the funniest thing. Kakashi never reacted except for a polite smile behind his mask.

When we came into the orange grove, Rin became more expressive than ever. She kept saying how this was her favorite area and she would glance at Kakashi, smiling slyly. That’s the first time I saw him react negatively, his eyes giving her a slight warning. “Remember when we used to sit here for _hours_ at a time, Kashi? This is your favorite area too, isn’t it?” She giggled, her eyes closing with the action and clasping her hands behind her back.

I had become quiet after she kept doing that. She kept calling him Kashi and talking of their memories together. I felt like a third wheel, and I felt something start to form inside me. The more I didn’t say anything, the more Kakashi noticed my silence.

Now, Kakashi kept glancing at me, almost nervously, and Rin didn’t notice. It was as if I wasn’t here.

At all.

I could feel my anger start to form, almost insulted.

No, I _was_ insulted. Her eyes barely met mine, her impassive expression when I asked an occasional question. But she suddenly became alive when Kakashi would muse something out loud or ask something.

The way her cheeks would flourish with color when he complimented on the new flowers or the way she rearranged an area in the past.

Rin didn’t seem to notice my silence or didn’t show she did. Kakashi would touch the small of my back, but I would move away. It was obvious I had probably pointed it out before.

So, why. Was. She. Still. Here?

When she finally left, I felt disgusted by my past selves. I would have to be admitting that I felt some type of way, but whatever. I felt livid.

I turned to Kakashi, my hands on my hips. “Fire her.”

“Excuse me?” I had clearly caught him off guard as he blinked widely at me. I scoffed, already moving to the kitchen.

“I’m not going to repeat myself,” I said. I was rummaging around, finding something to occupy my mind with.

I started to gather my tea materials and I could hear Kakashi chuckle quietly. “Well, this is new.”

I let out an incredulous laugh. “Wow, so none of my past selves really hadn’t said anything, huh? Because if they had, I’m sure she would’ve been fired long ago.”

“I’m not firing Rin.”

I swiveled on my heel, tea forgotten. “ _What_?” came my small shriek. “Why the fuck not?”

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. “Because it’s obvious I don’t return her feelings, and she’s really good at what she does. She’s one of my most trusted friends.”

I gaped at him. Then I gathered myself. “Kakashi.” I gave him a hard look. “This isn’t up for debate.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “I beg your unbelievable pardon?” He crossed his arms. I curled my hands into fists.

“I don’t care who she is. I don’t want her around. She obviously doesn’t even _respect_ me.”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not doing what you want, Ro. It’s my final decision.”

“Like hell it is!”

“It is.” Kakashi turned and walked out of the room.

I didn’t sleep in the same bed with him that night.

What kind of fucking pushover was I in the past?

Very well, Kakashi. You want to play?

Let’s play.

✿❀✿

The next day I caught Sakura alone.

Naruto was in the living room as I came to call it while she helped me in the kitchen. She told me she liked to watch me do mundane things like making tea.

“So. About this Rin gal,” I said, looking at her.

Sakura leaned against the counter. “What about her?”

“She came by yesterday,” I said, my voice clearly dipping into irritation.

“Ah. I take it you’ve noticed her infatuation with Lord Kakashi.” Sakura looked at her nails, clearly uncomfortable.

“And you didn’t warn me,” I said, my voice cool.

Sakura sighed, lifting up her hands. “Because you usually don’t really say anything about it.”

I made a face, feeling humiliated and horrified. “How the fuck have I not? Kakashi didn’t even want to fire her! Can I fire her? I’m engaged to him. Do I have that right?” I asked, suddenly eager about any power I could use against her.

Sakura blinked at me. “Um, no, Lady Zakuro. You’re not queen yet so no one will take your orders seriously.”

I scowled down at the floor, crossing my arms.

“It takes a while, but Rin _is_ kind and—”

I let out a sharp laugh. “She ignored me the whole time. Barely acknowledged me. It was embarrassing and infuriating. Kakashi didn’t say shit. She was disrespecting me and he let her!”

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip. I glanced at her. “Had I ever told you in detail about this?”

“Sometimes,” she said, shrugging.

Then, “Does Kakashi have anyone he absolutely despises?”

Sakura’s eyebrows drew in. “What?”

I perked up. “You know? Who’s the second hottest guy in this realm?” I looked at her expectantly, a smile on my lips.

Sakura pursed her lips together. “Okay, _this_ is new. And I don’t like where it’s going. Why do you want to know that?”

I gave her a look. “Aren’t you, like, in love with Sasuke?” Her face flushed, her eyes dropping to the floor before she crossed her arms. “How would you feel if there was someone who was all over him and completely disrespected _you_?”

It didn’t seem like she would have to imagine as her fingers clamped harder into her arms as she scowled down at the floor. I felt hope rising. Then she took a deep breath. “Lady Zakuro. You’ve never asked me these questions before, but instead of helping you with whatever you’re scheming, my advice is to just talk to Lord Kakashi.”

“Oh, I did. Completely dismissed me,” I said bitterly.

“Then I’m sorry. There’s nothing else you can do.”

Huh. So Sakura was on his side too.

The next day, I actually ventured the Underworld myself. I found Ino. She was making some sort of medicine in her kitchen when she let me into her home. It was very nice, almost like a cottage. I felt like I had walked into a nymph’s home—which I guess was appropriate since she was one.

After relaying everything to her, Ino was just as angry as I was. I finally felt validated!

“She did _what_? And Sakura said _what_?” Ino said, her voice rising each time. “Oh, hell no! Sakura acts like she doesn’t hate it when Karin comes around Sasuke! And that bitch sounds like this Temari gal that’s always around my Shikamaru!”

I gave her a look. “ _Finally_! Someone who gets it! So. Who is it? Do I have any admirers? Am I well known?”

Ino looked at me and shook her head. “I mean. You’re well _known_ , but not well recognized. Everyone knows Kakashi has a betrothed, but not everyone has been privileged to see you. Or if they have, they don’t know it’s _you_. They know your name though.”

“I could work with that,” I said. I rose my eyebrows at her. “So. Who do I need to talk to start this game?”

Ino’s sly smile slithered on her face. “Don’t tell Sakura or Shikamaru I said this. But if you want Lord Kakashi to feel some type of way, there is _one_ person who gets under his skin. And his name is Itachi Uchiha.”

✿❀✿

I didn’t have much time to get my plan in the works with Ino.

Sakura and Naruto came the following day with a mission. I was in the library, reading more reference books on a long table when I heard Sakura’s voice.

“Here.”

A thick leather book was placed in front of me. It had a strap on it, keeping it closed. I blinked up at Sakura. “Uh, what is this?”

Naruto came up the remaining stairs to the second floor with a box in his arms. “Ugh, this is the first of it.” He dropped it on the table.

Sakura gave a smile. “It’s your first journal. You kept details of your time here after the second time you came back. Lord Kakashi has kept them all for you in case you wanted to see what your past was like. Sometimes it triggers memories, sometimes you come back fully awakened.”

Cautiously, I picked up the leather journal and unstrapped it. I opened it and saw handwriting similar to mine. I flipped through the pages, seeing how much details there were. These were all in cursive and dated. My eyes widened.

I flipped back to the first book.

_I have finally been reunited with my love. I remember everything from before, but this is the first time I have come back from being a mortal. It is strange. I feel like no time has passed between us at all._

I scanned the rest of the page, quirking an eyebrow at how Shakespearean I apparently got. “Huh.” I closed it and set it down on the table. “How come no one told me to keep a journal this time?”

Naruto shrugged and then slumped down in the chair next to me. “Not sure.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I guess because you usually bring it up?”

“Right,” I said. I looked at the box and was surprised by how many journals were there. “Are these all up to my last visit here?”

Sakura shook her head. “These are just the first few times you visited. I can show you the rest.”

I felt annoyed that I wasn’t shown this before. “How come you guys didn’t tell me about any of this before?”

“Because it can be quite overwhelming when you first arrive. Now that you’ve settled in for a few weeks, it is safe enough to show you.” Sakura turned and I got up to follow her. Naruto shot out of his chair and followed us.

Sakura took us to a part of the mansion I had never been before. Or at least never noticed nor had any desire to be in. She opened a huge door and it looked like a regular study. Although, there was two entire walls dedicated to just books. As I walked in to get a closer look, they were all organized and there were labels on the shelves. I realized they were all the journals I kept.

I marveled at the amount of journals there were. My eyes widened. “How long have I been coming here?” I breathed.

Sakura giggled. “Just wait till you see the photo albums, Lady Zakuro. You will not believe how Lord Kakashi used to style his hair because you convinced him it was the ‘gnarly’ way of doing it!”

I let a laugh escape my lips at her comment. I turned to her. “Wait, there’s _photo albums_? From how far back?”

“When they first invented the camera. There are paintings of you two together if you’re curious about that. That room is next door. It’s like an art gallery if you will.”

I nodded, already eager to start reading. “Thank you for showing me this. I think … I will start reading right away,” I murmured. I traced my finger along the first few journals I saw. I picked one up.

“Shall I get you some tea, miss?”

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Sakura. “Sure. Please and thank you. Oh! The other journals are at the library, huh?”

“Oh, sorry! I can go get those,” Naruto said sheepishly.

So, I began my other extensive research there. I spent hours in that study reading through my second time here—with flashbacks of the first time being here. But nowhere did I see an explanation on _how_ I ended up here or even why. From the clues I got from Jiraiya, it didn’t seem like it was any good. Or that I didn’t want to know.

I chewed on my bottom lip, tapping a finger against a page when I became frustrated. There were so many to go through and yet I didn’t have time to sift through all the pages. However, I felt like if the reasoning behind me being here wasn’t in the journals from the beginning, I highly doubted they would be in the most recent journals.

The last journal that I had written was in the 50’s. I guess maybe I had just stopped or got bored of it. I had no desire to write a journal now that’s for sure. It was fun to get to know Kakashi more within these pages though. Apparently, in the 1800’s, I had discovered that he _really_ liked it when I moaned “my lord” into his ear. I made a mental note about that for later even if I was still angry with him for the whole Rin thing.

After closing the last journal for the day, my mind flashed back to that big mahogany door that hid Kakashi’s study. There was this gut feeling that I would find something there. Especially since I was forbidden to step foot into it.

I got confirmation about this when I was with Kakashi one time. We had walked by it and I asked about it even though Sakura already told me no one was to go in there. Kakashi just smiled and told me that it was his own private study. Something about getting his alone time. I didn’t like that excuse. But I didn’t forget the words that followed after. “No one’s to go in there ever. Not even you.” He had ruffled my hair after he said it like he said something cute. I had pouted about it, and I should’ve made a bigger fuss about it, but I didn’t.

I realized now that I had to try there next if I wanted to find out the truth.

The matter of the situation was that I had no idea how I was going to get in, and I hoped I was ready to find whatever I was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!! ^^
> 
> I feel like a lot happens in this one! I hope you guys liked the tiny smut I added in. Don't worry, more is to come (; I knowwww Rin is completely OOC as mentioned in the tags hehe. I just had fun writing her this way and she is actually based off the nymph Minthe, who was the only other woman that ever caught Hades' attention and tried to seduce Hades. As a result of jealousy, Persephone turned her into a mint plant hehehehe. I think that's one of my favorite Persephone stories in Greek mythology lol.
> 
> I'm going to be honest. I have no idea who Itachi is going to end up being, but I do want him to be apart of the story somehow so I'm still working on that.
> 
> Any theories of what Kakashi is hiding in his study (if anything at all)?! I would love to hear them! Thank you again for reading & commenting!! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro has a terrible nightmare and later recalls some unpleasant memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! So in the beginning here, I have noted some important flower meanings that are relevant to this chapter. I have also conjured up a list of characters based off the Greek gods/godesses. I hope it helps! I will add it to the first chapter too later on. This is just a reminder and a concise list! Thank you for reading!
> 
> **I have also revised the last chapter to make the whole Rin situation more clear. I am satisfied with how it turned out.**

* * *

**Flower Meanings:**

Yellow tulips (negative meaning) \- hopeless love

Petunias \- resentment, anger

* * *

**Noted Characters:**

Zakuro \- Persephone

Kakashi \- "Hades"

Tsunade \- Demeter, goddess of the harvest and agriculture; Persephone's mother

Jiraiya \- Zeus, god of thunder and the sky; Persephone's father

Naruto \- Rhadamanthus, ruler of Elysium (the good place)

Sakura \- Hecate, goddess of boundaries, a goddess of the underworld, and a goddess of witchcraft

Sasuke \- Thanatos, the personification of death

Rock Lee \- Hermes, herald of the gods (messenger of the gods)

Hidan \- Charon, the Ferryman

Konan \- Nyx, goddess of night

Shikamaru \- Hypnos, god of sleep

Ino \- nymph

Rin \- Minthe, the only other woman that has ever caught Hades' attention

Itachi \- Dolos, god of deception

Cerberus \- Kakashi's ninken

The Fates \- original female characters

** _For other characters that have not been noted, it does not mean they are not important. They just do not have a god/goddess assigned to them. For example, Obito isn't a god in this fic, but he is still important! Hope that makes sense_ :)

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat.

I was alone that night as Kakashi had to be somewhere since there was another emergency. I had heard from Sakura that the famine had stopped much to my relief, but there was still a lot of work to be done. Everyone had to be on deck and that’s why her and Naruto haven’t visited as often as they wanted.

I wished Kakashi were here so he could reassure me that my dream wasn’t real. I pulled the covers away from my legs and then pulled my knees to my chest, trying to calm my beating heart. I put my head in my hands and groaned.

My dream was of Rin. We were in the kitchen making some tea as Kakashi and Obito were in the other room, discussing something and laughing. Rin had turned her head over her shoulder to glance at the kitchen entryway. I was on edge and on alert. Something about Rin made me become uneasy, but in my dream, I had no idea why.

She smiled at me, twirling a teaspoon in her cup. “So. How are things going with Kakashi, Lady Persephone?”

I stiffened, giving her a glance. “I told you to call me Zakuro. It’s not necessary to call me that.”

“Oh, well,” she said. “It was what you called yourself when we first met.” She sighed wistfully, setting down her cup. “You know, Kakashi and I used to be so close until you came along.” She giggled then, turning so her back was against the kitchen counter, her hands holding onto the edge. “I mean, this last time around while you were gone, we certainly _had_ become closer again.” Her small smirk sent shivers down my spine.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. “What do you mean?” I felt my heart pound in my chest and absentmindedly kept stirring my tea.

She came close and gave a sly smile. She leaned close into my ear and said in a low voice, “Why do you think he always showers you with gifts? To bury all the guilt of course.”

My eyes widened and I quickly recoiled from her, causing my spoon to roughly hit the rim of my cup, which spilled and crashed onto the kitchen floor.

“Oh, my, look what you did, Lady Persephone,” Rin said, her brown eyes widening innocently. Kakashi and Obito rushed in, looking around.

“We heard something crash,” Obito said, looking around.

I stared down at the glass pieces spread out, my spoon clenched tightly in my fist. “Ro?” Kakashi had come closer, pulling me away from the spilt tea and glass.

My eyes didn’t move from the glass pieces, her words ringing in my ear. _It’s not true_ , I thought. _She’s lying. She’s a liar._

“Oh, she must’ve been startled! I’ll go get a mop and broom,” Rin said, suddenly rushing past us to the pantry door.

“Hey, Ro, are you okay?”

I snapped out of it as I looked up at Kakashi, his face looking worried. “I …”

_Why do you think he always showers you with gifts?_

I couldn’t _remember_ anything in that moment. In my dream, I was at a loss of words. I felt Obito staring and I looked up at him, tears prickling my eyes. Obito’s eyes slid over to Rin who came rushing back with a broom and a mop.

 _To bury all the guilt of course_.

That’s when I woke up from the cold sweat. I took a deep breath, tears falling through my fingers and landing on my knees. It’s not true … right? Kakashi wouldn’t …

I wouldn’t know. I barely knew him now, and all my memories hadn’t come back yet. But from what everyone had told me, it was true love. He loved me. He always told me so, and I never felt anything _but_ love come from him.

When I finally took my hands away from my face, my eyes grew big from shock. Curled around my bed were smilax vines—like big, thick catbriers. The thorns stuck out the most and they almost looked like branches just by how thick the vines were. But the one thing that worried me the most was what was littered all across the bedspread.

Yellow tulips.

With a shaky hand, I picked one up.

 _Hopeless love_ , it screamed.

✿❀✿

I dropped the tulip and felt my fingers tingle.

I remembered that day clearly now, but I had to make sure it was real. I couldn’t go in asking questions to Kakashi just because of a dream. And what if he would lie to me if it was true?

I closed my eyes and willed for the plants to disappear. When I opened my eyes, everything was gone. I sighed of relief and then I smiled. I looked down at my hand. Okay. So, that was a thing now.

I tried to materialize a simple rosebud in my palm, but nothing happened. I sighed. So, I guess it wasn’t a _full_ thing yet.

I threw my legs over the bed and landed my feet on the soft carpet. I rushed out and went down the hallway to what I now called my office—the one where all my journals were. When I entered, I turned on the lights. I looked at the walls of journals and thanked my past self for organizing everything.

I didn’t even know where to start. I picked a journal and sat on the ground, intent on finding anything I could about Rin.

Hours later, I finally found something from a few centuries ago.

_Today, Rin went too far—insinuating that I wasn’t good enough for Kakashi and basically not fit to be queen. The patience I have is wearing out. I don’t know what to do. Kakashi won’t do anything about it. But at least Obito …_

I didn’t have to read the rest. The memory came back in a rush.

Rin and Obito had come over that day. I had made tea for all of us to enjoy out in one of the gardens. I picked the lilac grove that day since I was in a good mood. Kakashi and I had shared an amazing night beforehand, and I was already fully awakened at that point.

I made tiny desserts that I left in the refrigerator, and I announced I was going to go get them. Rin offered to help me, and I immediately went on the defense. I stiffened at her request, but Kakashi only smiled and thanked her for her kindness. Keeping everything to myself, we walked back to the mansion in silence.

I always admired her beauty and glanced at her every now and then. She was the only woman I disliked having around Kakashi.

I realized now why.

When we had entered the kitchen, she was at it immediately.

“Are you having fun playing house?” she had suddenly asked, crossing her arms while leaning against the kitchen entryway.

My hand had touched the handle of the refrigerator but I stopped as I turned to look at her. “Excuse me?”

She sighed dramatically, fluttering her fingers in the air. “Do you like pretending like you’re worthy of wearing the title ‘queen’? Oh wait, you’re not there yet. The wedding is in, what, another couple of weeks?”

I had glared at her, my fists clenching at my sides. “Yes, it’s in a couple of weeks. But I’m not pretending to be anything, Rin.”

Rin had smirked, a hand on her hip now. “You think _you_ deserve to have Kakashi by your side? You come here once every couple of years. I’m a constant in his life. And since you’re still a princess, there’s nothing you can do to me.”

I had felt my anger rise and my cheeks flush. “It’s not my fault that this stupid contract gets in the way of me being a constant to him. Besides, why do you even care? Why don’t you tell me your problem right now?”

Rin’s eyes had slanted, her tone becoming darker. “He deserves better. We’ve known each other all our lives, and despite what you’ve said about me, I’m still here.” She had walked over, and I had to slightly lift my chin to keep eye contact with her. “You don’t really _do_ anything, do you? You’re a little pushover. A doormat. Kakashi doesn’t need someone who lets him walk all over them. Ever had a real opinion for yourself, _Persephone_?” She had said my name in a sarcastic tone and that made me grit my teeth.

“Watch it, Rin.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “Is that a threat? What do you think will happen if you do anything to me? Kakashi would be here”—she had snapped her fingers—“in a flash. Who do you think he’ll believe? You … or me?”

My anger had flared and I snapped my fingers back at her. Her eyes widened before she _poofed_ into a potted mint plant. I had caught the flowerpot in mid-air and smiled down at the leaves. I went over to the windowsill above the kitchen sink and proudly set the pot there. “I don’t let _anyone_ walk all over me,” I said, grinning.

It had been a while since we entered the kitchen, and I wasn’t surprised to hear footsteps come down the hallway. When Kakashi and Obito entered, they looked around. “Hey, we just wanted to check on you girls,” Obito said.

Kakashi had cocked an eyebrow. “Where’s Rin?”

I had simply pointed at the windowsill and Kakashi looked bewildered.

He picked up the plant. “Rin?” The leaves rustled. I smirked. Kakashi deadpanned. “Turn her back, Ro.”

I pressed my lips together. I usually never talked back or said anything to make him mad but she went too far!

I had pouted then, but I did as he told me.

Rin had been furious. She let out an animalistic noise out of her throat and lunged towards me. I just stared at her as Kakashi grabbed her from around the waist as he tried to stop the bloodshed. At that time, I had just given her a small smirk.

Obito sighed deeply next to me as Kakashi pulled her away as she was screaming obscenities at me. When they were far away enough, and I knew he was taking her home, Obito had looked down at me. “You really didn’t have to do that to her, you know.”

I had turned around and started to busy myself with making another pot of tea. “I know. But damn did it feel good.” I giggled and Obito rolled his eyes.

I had looked over my shoulder at him. “I’ve seen the way you look at her, Obito. It’s quite obvious.”

His eyes had flickered to me and he smiled. “You’ve told me that plenty of times before. But I understand where I stand.”

I let the kettle do its thing and turned around, folding my arms over my chest. “Why does Kakashi refuse to see what we see?”

“He doesn’t want to lose any more people in his life,” he said simply. He avoided my eyes when he said that.

“I see.”

“Do you?” Obito raised his head, raising an eyebrow.

“I see that he’s not as open with me as he is with you guys,” I said.

Obito sighed. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. “Don’t worry, big brother. I’ll be nice.”

Obito had bent over, resting his chin on top of my head as he enveloped me. “Thanks.”

As I came out of my memory, I stared down at the pages. My hands gripped onto the journal.

_What in the fucking hell?_

I flipped through the journal and didn’t find many more. But I did in others. It took another few extra journals to find them. I complained about Rin quite a bit. Even a few decades ago, I brought it up to Kakashi and apparently he didn’t believe me or he said I was overreacting. The only person to be on my side was this Obito fellow. The memories came in a flurry, and the more I remembered, the more angrier I became.

Why hadn’t I fought back on this? And did her and Kakashi really …?

I didn’t even want to finish that thought. In this mortal life, I hadn’t been with anyone. Kakashi had been my first in everything and we hadn’t even had proper sex yet! If it was true, would his excuse be that I probably had been with other people in other lifetimes? I wouldn’t even know if I had.

I only remembered my life as a goddess. Did I really forget about my mortal years? I tried to think, pressing the journal to my forehead, concentrating. If I had been with other mortal men, then it wouldn’t be my fault if that made me “unfaithful” since I didn’t receive my memories of Kakashi until after I came back to the Underworld.

It was all becoming too muddy and messy in my brain. But the anger flared. I felt it build up as I remembered all the times that Rin would be straight up mean to me, but then act like a sweetheart in front of Kakashi. It filled me with rage and like I _had_ to do something.

My plans with Ino seemed more relevant than before. Petty revenge fueled me.

“Ro?”

I put down my journal and looked up to see Kakashi standing in the doorway, a look of surprise on his face. I looked at what he was staring at and realized the whole room was filled with petunias.

I ran a hand through my hair. “Oh. Hey.”

“Did you …?” he asked in bewilderment.

“I think so,” I said, not particularly excited that the flowers were showing how I felt. I lifted a hand and waved them away. They suddenly turned into dust and whooshed away. I sighed deeply, closing my journal.

Kakashi rose both of his eyebrows at me, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. “Are you fully awakened then?”

“Not yet,” I said as I got up, feeling my legs hurt slightly as I did so. I bent down and picked up all the journals that I brought down from the shelves. “I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“Yeah, things have settled down,” I heard him say.

I started to look at the labels of the journals and put them back in their rightful places. Some vines trailed their way up, taking a few from my hands and putting them away. “Did you sleep at all, tulip?”

I stiffened at the nickname, remembering the yellow tulips from before. I put the last journal back and the vines retracted. “Not really,” I mumbled.

I turned around to see Kakashi looking worried. I didn’t want that to affect me as I was still seething. I crossed my arms and looked down. “We can go lay down for a bit if you want,” he said.

“I’m okay,” I said stiffly.

Kakashi sighed. “Are you still mad at me?”

I shrugged. I looked at him then. “Have you ever read any of these before?” I asked, pointing back at the journals.

Kakashi shook his head. “No. That is your private business.”

I nodded. “I see.”

“Tulip …”

“Kakashi,” I said, taking a deep breath. “What have I told you about Rin?”

“Why?”

“Because I need to know,” I said, my face expressionless as I looked at him.

He stared back at me with those cool eyes of his. “I’m not sure what you’re asking.”

I tried to keep my patience. “You know she’s been mean to me behind your back, right?”

Kakashi briefly looked up at the ceiling before settling his eyes on the floor. “Ro. We’ve talked about this in the past. It’s always an overreaction. Rin has told me plenty of times how much she adores you, but that she feels like you dislike her.”

My eyebrows flew up in surprise. She said … _what_? And he _believed_ her? What the fuck was I to him then?

“You really didn’t notice the way she was acting the day she was here?” I said, pressing him.

He shook his head.

I gritted my teeth. What the hell was with him? “You’re lying.”

Kakashi turned away. “I don’t want to talk about this right now, Zakuro.” Then he disappeared.

I felt angry tears sting my eyes and I tried my best to keep them in. I didn’t want to waste my tears on him or Rin. This was so stupid.

The pettiness in me rose above all logic.

I was not going to go down that road again—the one where I obediently followed Kakashi and not say a word. That just wasn’t me. At least, not in this lifetime.

I went back to a guest room and threw myself on the bed, finally letting sleep take over my body. I knew I would have to find Ino when I woke up.

I prayed I wouldn’t have any other nightmares before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends!!! Sorry to have been away for so, so long! It's not usual of me to do so :(
> 
> I've had a rough couple of weeks with the holidays and family stuff, so I'm so sorry I've not been posting! I also had major writer's block for the longest time and I became very insecure about my writing. I decided to say fk it and post anyway, because it's never held me back before! Hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter! I will be uploading multiple chapters today to make up for lost time. I have one more road bump to get over, but after that, I think writing the rest of the story will be smooth sailing since I already have it outline and mostly written.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and your kindness and wonderful words. You guys have no idea how many times I've gone back to reading comments to get me through some days! <3 I appreciate each and every one of you!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro and Ino find Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Ino started to help me with my scheme.

She would help me pick outfits and do my makeup and hair. We would hang out and try to get glimpses of this Itachi fellow. Apparently, he was the older brother of Sasuke. Ino also explained to me that I would probably know him more as Dolos—the god of deception.

We finally found him and we were outside a building that looked like a club. There were a few moving trucks and a bunch of people unloading things like tables, chairs, lights, etc.

When I caught my first glimpse of him, Ino had been right. He was _gorgeous_. Like CEO gorgeous. Like one where I could fantasize being his secretary gorgeous.

He was tall and he wasn’t as big as Kakashi, a little more slender, but I had no doubt he was hiding some serious muscle underneath his tight shirt. He was giving orders and motioning his arms to people but in the politest way. His eyebrows furrowed and he had the cutest frustrated expression.

Ino giggled next to me and we ducked behind a building. “That’s _him_?”

“The one and only! Doesn’t he just make you want to devour him?”

I looked at her, my eyes slightly widened. “I mean ...”

Ino’s grin widened. “Oh, I like this naughty side of Zakuro.”

I flushed and matched her grin. “I take it I’ve never been like this before?”

Ino rose an eyebrow and then shook her head. “No. Not that I’m saying you were a doormat, but you certainly would’ve never done anything to purposely anger Lord Kakashi.”

I snorted. “Past me sucked ass then. I’m not going to let him get away with disrespecting me.”

Ino nodded, her face serious. Then we peeked around and saw Itachi run a hand through his long hair before he looked at a person next to him. He nodded before placing a hand over his face. “I wonder what they’re saying.”

“Oh, hold on,” Ino said and then became quiet. “Something about they won’t be able to finish before the big event. That guy next to him said the event planner backed out. Itachi is stressed.”

“Big event?” I looked at Ino.

Ino kind of looked surprised. “Yeah. You know how tough it’s been around here? With the famine, the new wave of spirits, and demons attacking? There’s supposed to be a ceremony to thank the staff. Apparently, Lord Kakashi wants his staff members to feel appreciated. Kind of sweet actually. The worst is over. Things are finally calming down. I guess he put Itachi in charge of most of it since it’s being hosted at his club.” Ino looked at me, shrugging.

“He owns a club?” I said, looking back at Itachi with fascination. What kind of god owned a club? And why did I get the feeling he wasn’t really the type to own one?

“Oh, yeah. It’s called the Akatsuki, and it’s fairly new. He technically _co-owns_ it, I should say. He invested it in with other people. I don’t really know the full story. Either way,” Ino said, waving her hands in front of her, “Kakashi gave him most of the responsibilities for this thing.”

“Huh. Let’s go help then,” I said, perking up. She rose an eyebrow at me and I motioned her to follow me.

I went up to the men talking. “Excuse me?”

Itachi turned towards me, his eyebrows drawing up. Ino looked a bit nervous but followed me. I smiled sweetly at him. “We couldn’t help but overhear you’re short an event planner for your party.”

The man next to Itachi looked at me with an incredulous look. “And who the hell might you be and why were you eavesdropping?”

Itachi turned to the man and held up a hand. “Manners, Kisame. Let’s hear out these ladies.” Itachi looked down at me and I felt a shiver run down my spine. “Excuse my friend. Please continue.”

I grabbed Ino’s arm. “We are only nymphs, but we would be _so_ honored to be able to help the brilliant Itachi Uchiha.”

“I’ve seen Ino here before, but not you.” He looked at me curiously. “What’s your name?”

I smiled sweetly. “You may call me Ro.”

✿❀✿

After Itachi accepted our help, we made plans to come back to his club to help.

Ino looked a little nervous, but then her confidence grew as she was put in charge of pretty much decorating the whole place. She said she had so many ideas.

Itachi asked me a few questions, and I said I knew a few folks around here. I asked what he needed and he said food and music. I told him I could handle all that, and he actually looked relieved. Kisame was still on the fence on letting us help, but since Itachi knew of Ino through Shikamaru, he went with his gut and trusted us.

I thanked him for the opportunity before we left. As we walked down the path of going back to her apartment, she looked at me. “Why did you do that? I mean … I’m excited to be apart of this process, but that was a little …”

I smiled at her. “Sorry. I just thought this was the best way to get close to him. And since he doesn’t know who I am, I figured this would be perfect. Also, it will keep me out of the mansion for a while. It’s nice being out and about.”

Ino nodded. “Okay. Well, I do support you.”

“Let’s just do our best,” I said, squeezing her arm.

I realized what I was doing was pretty petty, but I didn’t care. It crossed my mind that maybe that’s why my past self never acted on this before.

I scoffed internally.

To be even more childish, I started to sleep in a different room. Although, I was starting to rethink that since I did miss Kakashi’s warmth when he was home.

Ino snapped me out of my thoughts. “Anyway, if Lord Kakashi ever hears Itachi call you by the nickname he gave you? He’s going to _freak_!”

I laughed. “Well, you should’ve seen the way Rin was talking to Kakashi. Kashi this, Kashi that. Oh, these are his favorite flowers and remember when they sat down many times to talk in a certain area?” I felt my anger return.

“Damn, really? No wonder you’re doing this,” Ino said, pity crossing her features. “That kind of sucks.”

I grimaced. “Don’t even get me started about the way she kept pawing at him. I almost slapped the shit out of her.”

Ino laughed and then told me the one time she threw a drink in Temari’s face. That made me laugh, and I felt a little better that at least Ino had felt the same way I did. If I ever wavered, I would just remember how Kakashi had dismissed me so easily when I tried to talk about how Rin really was.

What was his deal anyway? In that one memory, Obito told me that Kakashi didn’t want to lose any more people. What did that mean? If I fully awaken, will I remember?

I sighed. I doubted it. Why couldn’t he be open with me? I tried not to think about it any further, shoving it far behind my mind.

Right now, I had an event to plan.

✿❀✿

Surprisingly, planning this event was a lot more fun than I imagined.

I started with Choji, asking him if his restaurant would cater for the event. He said, “Anything for our queen! I would be honored!”

I smiled, checking it off my list. I asked him if he knew anyone that would be willing to DJ or anyone he knew that was in the music industry. He referred me to a fellow named Kiba. When I followed up on that, Kiba was ecstatic to be chosen. He said he would do the best he could for us! I laughed at his enthusiasm. So the DJ was chosen and I checked that off our list.

When I reported back to Itachi, he gave me other tasks. I noticed that he kept sneaking glances at me, and I would do the same. The next few weeks were of stolen glances and a little bit of flirting. I never initiated the flirting, but whenever he did, I would roll with it.

After two weeks of giving Kakashi the cold shoulder, he really tried to make it up to me. I almost caved in when we had a rare occasion of having dinner together, but I resisted. I told him I needed space. He respected that. Sakura would apologize not being able to be with me, because Kakashi had her buried in work. I told her not to worry about it since all I had been doing was going to Ino’s.

Which was technically true, but then we would head over to Itachi’s club. I had briefly met other owners of the club, and I was even surprised to hear that even Konan invested in it.

When I had time, I would spend the rest of my time in my garden practicing my powers. It was becoming more easier to manipulate the plants and flowers. When I was able to materialize a rosebud in my palm, that’s when I felt some sort of accomplishment.

My biggest test was helping Ino. She had taken her role very seriously, and the club was beginning to look a lot like a different place when you entered. There were two stories of the club, and there were VIP sections out in the corner upstairs. She made sure those VIP sections felt like royalty. Ino asked me to help with the flower part of the decorations. She knew I had been practicing, and I even had flourished her backyard the other night and she was so surprised. But this was an entire building.

I took a deep breath and spread out my fingers, trying to loosen up. It was only Ino and me in the club at the moment. I couldn’t let anyone have a hint on who I really was. I closed my eyes and lifted my hands, thinking of spreading many flowers across the walls and railings. I heard Ino gasp, and I took a peek, only opening one eye slightly. My eyes widened when I realized the flowers were going at it by themselves.

The VIP sections were decorated with different covered lilies. There was a rose area, where they stuck to the walls and vines crawled up all the way to the ceiling. Hanging around the fairy lights were bellflowers. Magnolia flowers surrounded the bar counter, and I smiled at that. Those flowers were beautiful. Marjoram flowers scattered around the walls of the first floor, and I saw that on the second floor purple and orange wallflowers covered an entire area.

I felt like I had stepped into a fairytale land. Ino had grabbed my arm and squealed excitedly. “It’s so perfect with all the lights and other decorations! Look! The VIP sections look like royalty! And the bar!”

I felt my grin grow wider. I did that. I actually did that. My awakening was happening faster than ever before. I looked down at my hands, feeling a bit proud.

We heard a door open and footsteps. We both turned to see Itachi walking in. He usually had an impassive expression on his face so to see him look surprised filled me with pride. For myself and for Ino. She did an amazing job.

“Wow, I love what you’ve done with the place,” Itachi said as he approached us, a teasing smirk on his lips.

Ino giggled, clasping her hands together. “I just hope it’s up to your standards, sir!”

Itachi gave her a genuine smile and she looked stunned for a second. I had to admit, I would melt if he threw that smile my way as well. “This exceeds my expectations, Miss Yamanaka.”

Her cheeks flushed with happiness and smiled widely. She bowed before him. “Thank you! I am so honored to be apart of this process!” She lifted herself up straight. “If you ever need my help again, you can always summon me!”

Itachi nodded at her. “I will keep that in mind.”

I smiled, hoping he really meant what he said. For being the god of deception, he didn’t seem like a bad guy at all. Ino looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. “Oh! I should take my leave now. Shikamaru wanted to take me out and I’ll be late if I don’t get going now!”

“Go ahead. I think your work here is done,” Itachi said, looking around again.

Ino bowed once again and then scurried off when she said her final goodbyes.

We watched her leave, and then I felt Itachi’s eyes land on me. I looked at him and his intense stare made my own cheeks glow red.

And then there were two.

“Are you ready for this event tomorrow?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wore a suit today, but he usually did. But today, he had a red shirt on under his blazer to accent the black.

I smiled at him, trying not to stare at his body for too long. “I think so. I think it came out wonderful, don’t you think? I am glad we could be of service to you.”

Itachi gave me one of his melting smiles. “I’m really glad I took a chance on you two. It’s turned out better than I could imagine. And to be able to get Choji to cater?” He whistled, looking around again. “I think it will be one of the best events yet.”

I laughed. “Is Choji hard to get ahold of?”

Itachi chuckled. “Even with Shikamaru’s help, it’s hard to book him. That’s why I was shocked when you did.”

Maybe being future queen had its own perks I wasn’t aware of.

“I’m glad I could help.”

He started to walk over to the bar, glancing over his shoulder. “Do you fancy a drink, Ro?” I saw that he was unbuttoning his blazer and took it off, draping it carefully over the back of a bar stool.

Before I could contemplate it, I said, “Sure.”

I walked on over and sat on a stool, putting my chin in my palm as I watched him go around behind the bar. Itachi had unbuttoned his cuffs and was rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. It was really hard now not to stare as that just made him look ten times more attractive. He picked up two glasses and then glanced at me. “What do you prefer?”

“Rum is fine,” I said, waving my hand that wasn’t holding onto my chin.

He poured us a cup and slid my glass over to me. I took a sip. I didn’t usually drink my alcohol neat, but I figured I would go with the flow.

“So, where are you from?” Itachi asked, swirling his cup a bit, leaning forward on the bar. His intense eyes caught mine again and a small smile touched his lips. “I don’t think I’ve seen your face around here before.” He took a sip and then smirked, his voice dipping lower. “Trust me, I wouldn’t have forgotten you if I had.”

Heat rose to my cheeks and I giggled, taking another sip. “Oh, maybe I should keep it a mystery then.” I honestly had no idea what to say to him and I was slightly panicking as he might figure it out. It made me nervous to deceive the god of deception himself.

I tried to change the subject then.

“So what should my attire be tomorrow? Am I going to be doing stuff behind the scenes or will I be able to enjoy the party?” I smiled behind my drink.

He seemed to think about it, setting down his glass. “Just wear what you would if you were going out with your friends on a Saturday night. That’s all it really is. And you’ll be able to enjoy the party once we make sure things are running smoothly.”

“Do you think we will have a good turnout?” I looked up at all the flowers that mingled with the lights, hoping people would like the decorations.

“Oh, definitely. There will be a lot of people here to let loose. It’s been a rough couple of weeks, don’t you think?”

I nodded. Then, “Good. Our hard work will pay off.”

“Maybe after the party, if you’ll let me, I can give you a little reward for all that hard work,” he said. Now it was him smiling behind his drink.

I blinked at him and let the blush flourish my cheeks again. The flattery was so intense that I almost wanted to say yes.

And here I thought the only sweet talker I knew was Kakashi.

Before I could have a chance to reply, we heard someone come inside the club. I looked over my shoulder to see it was that Kisame fellow. “Boss,” he said, completely ignoring me. “We have a situation.” When Kisame’s eyes finally landed on me, I felt this coldness run through me. It was extremely clear that he did not like me.

Itachi exhaled a sigh. “All right, Kisame. I’ll be right there. Well, Miss Ro, it seems like I have to leave.”

I hopped off the bar stool, waving at him. “It’s no biggie.”

He went around and grabbed his suit jacket and draped it over his arm. He glanced at me. “Did you need an escort?”

I shook my head. “Trust me, I’ll be fine on my own.”

He nodded. And then we went our separate ways. Kisame and him went the opposite way of the front exit, and I pushed open the door to breathe the air outside. It was dark as always, the streetlights brightening up the area.

I looked back at the club and shook my head. If Kisame hadn’t interrupted us when he did, I had no idea what I would have said back. I obviously would have to decline it. I shook my head and tried not to think about it. I weaved through the crowd of people walking through and went through an alleyway that led me to the pathway that Kakashi had made specifically for me.

I couldn’t help but feel nervous for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, friends!! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!! I know nothing really exciting happens except for some flirting (;
> 
> I am really nervous to post this because I haven't written Itachi in an AU before. I hoped I did him justice. He was fun to write and how I would imagine if he didn't go through trauma! Hehe.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone's suggestions for who Itachi should be. I have saved those notes because I want to do another Hades/Persephone story in the future (not with Kakashi though). I want to talk about why I chose Dolos, the god of deception for Itachi. First, Itachi excels at genjutsu so it made sense to me. Also, he really deceived me personally!! I really thought he was a bad guy the whole time and was so shocked to find out he was really good in the end!! Haha. He is a good guy here so don't let the name deceive you (pun intended). I didn't say what he does, but he helps torture those in Tartarus (the bad place) with his illusions and other powers. Hope that makes sense.
> 
> Sorry for my rambling! I also wanted to apologize since I had a really hard time writing this chapter and the next one. I feel like my writing is not up to what it should be, so if it is lackluster, please hang on! This arc is almost over haha. Then we will delve more into Kakashi's secrets :x
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR COMMENTING & READING!!! It means the world to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is here, but not everything goes according to Ro's plan.

* * *

Kakashi was there in the morning.

I prepared myself a cup of coffee, rubbing sleep from my eyes. He looked apprehensive to approach me, but he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I allowed him.

I blamed it on the grogginess, but I knew it was really because I missed him being close. My pride wouldn’t let me admit it though.

“Hey, so …” he said, twirling a teaspoon in his cup. “There’s this event going on for the staff tonight. Sort of like a thank you for all their hard work.”

I tried to look surprised, my eyebrows raising slightly. “Oh, yeah?” I murmured into my coffee mug.

He gave a slight smile. “Yeah.” He frowned for a second. “I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.” He sighed. “I have some loose ends to tie up with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. But I think I can let Sakura leave early if you wanted to go.” He took a sip of his tea while I took a sip of my coffee, trying to think of what to say.

“Oh, nah, it’s okay,” I said, putting my mug down on the counter. I didn’t look at him as I rummaged for a morning snack. “I rather stay here and wait for you to come home. Besides, I just started a new book.”

“Oh, okay,” Kakashi said. I looked over to look at him and he furrowed his eyebrows. “Ro, I just don’t want you to think I’m not letting you _do_ things. You can go out whenever you’d like. I don’t want you to feel trapped here.” He looked up at me, concern in his features.

Something tugged at my heart and then I slammed it shut. _No. Remember what he did_.

I took a deep breath. “I don’t feel trapped here, Kakashi. But we can talk about it more when you come home tonight.” I closed the cupboards, not picking anything. I turned to look at him and grabbed my mug again. “So, what are these loose ends?”

“Just stuff about the famine. Jiraiya got back to us that Lady Tsunade agreed to stop it since you specifically asked. Now, we have to go make sure everything it back on track and running smoothly.”

I nodded, smiling. “Good. I’m glad my mother listened. Sakura told me that she did.” I felt relief wash through me again, hearing those words from him. “Anyway, I shall wait for you tonight.” I gave him a close-eyed smile like the ones that he gives me all the time.

“Okay, gorgeous,” he said, coming over to me now. He bent down and kissed my forehead before putting a hand on top of my head. “I love you.”

I let my face heat up and did not dare look up at him. My resolve would break if I did. I closed my eyes and tightened my hold on my mug.

Kakashi took a step back and went back to drinking his tea. I did the same with my coffee, but I took it down the hall and to my room. I sat down on the bed and started to second guess myself. But I took out a journal from the night table and opened the page I bookmarked.

_He didn’t believe me. I was stunned and hurt. He essentially chose her over me. I don’t understand. Aren’t I his wife?_

I took a deep breath, reading the words over and over. What in the hell happened for him to want to keep everyone he cared about so close to him? To the point where it might hurt others?

_I can see it in Obito’s eyes that he adores Rin. Yet, she strings him along knowing this. It hurts to watch sometimes. And when I bring it up to Kakashi, it’s like he turns his head the other way, not wanting to acknowledge it. Sometimes he would even joke about how it’s old news and Obito has moved on. But I’d know that look anywhere. It’s the same one she gives to Kakashi. And the same one I give to my husband._

I let myself re-read the whole page. I shut the journal and laid back on my bed, my feet daggling off the end. I stared at the ceiling.

_Maybe I should just go talk to him_ , I thought. I let my fingers run over the edges of the journal and thought better of it. I had tried that and he still dismissed me.

Kakashi left a while later, and I went over to Ino’s apartment in the evening to get ready. Ino wanted to match, so she let me borrow a dress. She did my hair up in a curly updo, but let some of my hair dangle in the front. I made some flowers and she placed them here and there in my hair. She kept her hair in a high ponytail and I made flowers for her that matched her pale blue eyes. She giggled as she marveled about how we looked in the end.

I wore a black long-sleeved bodycon dress that had a V-neck. It went down to just below my knees as I wanted to stay professional. Ino convinced me to wear red high heels, and I did as she told me while she painted my lips a vampy red. She said it looked good against my complexion. Ino wore a black off-the-shoulder bodycon dress. She wore dark purple high heels to go with her dress. She looked amazing.

So off we went to the club. We arrived early to make sure everything was running smoothly. I greeted Choji happily in the kitchen as he had everything prepared. I thanked him again for catering and told him he would be compensated. He told me not to worry about it, but I made a mental note to make sure I paid him in some way.

Ino was in business mode and barking orders, making sure everything was in place before Itachi came to check everything. I checked things off my clipboard, walking down along the bar and letting the flowers flourish to their peak as they were last night. I felt satisfied, and before we opened, Itachi and Kisame came through the doors.

Itachi looked amazing in his suit. Kisame still grimaced when he saw me, and I made a point to ignore him since he didn’t acknowledge me. Itachi smiled when he saw me. Kisame leaned down to whisper something in Itachi’s ear, and Itachi nodded at him before Kisame took his leave.

“Everything looks amazing,” he said, beaming now.

I gave him a grin. “Thank Ino. She’s the one who put everything in order. She really has a knack for this stuff.” I tapped my pen against my clipboard and Itachi nodded at my words.

“So, when am I off the clock, boss?”

“When the party is in full swing,” he said, his eyes looking hungry now. I blushed and looked down, holding my clipboard to my chest.

This man will be the death of me.

✿❀✿

It didn’t take long for the club to start filling up.

The DJ, Kiba, started the music and people were lined up outside. There was a whole dining area that Ino had set up beforehand so people could enjoy the food.

Alcohol was being served, and I recognized a few faces. I saw Konan in the VIP along with Itachi and Kisame. I also recognized Hidan who was talking casually to Konan. Shikamaru finally showed up, and when he praised Ino about the decorations, she never looked so pleased before.

With Ino’s insistence, she told me to at least get one drink. Shikamaru had an arm lazily wrapped around her waist, keeping his drink in his free hand. He looked around bored, but I knew he hadn’t taken his eyes off Ino since he walked in. I giggled.

Ino grabbed my arm and told me that Itachi should be coming up to me any minute now since everything was going so well. “He’s totally putty in your hands! I saw him staring at you when he came in. I told you that dress would kill.”

I laughed. She said as long as I don’t do more than flirt then it should be fine. Shikamaru kept frowning at our private conversations since she would lean into my ear.

It wasn’t Itachi who approached us but Konan. She smiled as she saw us. “My queen. It’s so good to see you out and about. Where’s Kakashi?”

“Working,” I said, smiling behind my drink.

She shook her head, a smile on her lips. “That man never knows when to quit!”

I only smiled back as I didn’t know what else to say.

She pointed to the VIP club up on the second floor. “Itachi invited you three up to their section for a bit. I have to go mingle around, but I figured I would pass along the message while I’m here.”

Ino elbowed me and I grinned widely. “Thank you, Lady Konan!”

She kissed my cheek. “Have fun,” she said.

We told her our goodbyes, and Ino practically rushed me up the stairs. Shikamaru followed suit. “What’re you two up to?” he said.

Ino glared over her shoulder as we got closer to the VIP section. Itachi saw me and lifted a hand. Shikamaru looked at me, his expression flat. “Oh. Seriously?” He rolled his eyes.

Ino scowled and placed her hands on her hips. “It’s just harmless flirting, Shika! Relax!”

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow at her. “Harmless? It will hardly be that. She’s the _queen_.”

“Not that anyone knows that!” I said, giving him a look. “So can you keep quiet?” I kept walking and Ino followed suit.

Shikamaru stood in front of us a couple of feet before the private club area. He gave me a pained expression. “Please don’t do this. It’s gonna be such a drag to explain this to our mother.”

Ino elbowed Shikamaru and he scowled down at her. “Let her do this!”

Shikamaru shrugged. “Fine. But it’s your funeral, and if Obito hears about this, it’s off with your head.”

Obito? What the hell did he have to do with this? I gave Shikamaru an incredulous look.

He turned to Ino. “Let’s get out of here.”

Ino crossed her arms. “No!”

“Ino,” he whined, rolling his head back to groan at the ceiling. “I really don’t want to be caught in the middle of this!”

“Then you can leave!”

“While you’re dressed up like that? There’s no way I’m leaving,” he said, looking down at her, completely serious.

Even I could see the blush that creeped onto her face and she looked ridiculously happy. “Good! Then let’s go!” she said, grabbing onto his arm.

I followed suit and the guard unhooked a red rope to let us through. I smiled at everyone there and made a beeline to sit by Itachi. He looked down at me, leaning back against the cushioned seats, one leg crossed over the other while he sipped a drink. “Enjoying the party, Ro?”

I nodded, taking a sip of my own drink, scooting a little closer. “Sure am. What about you?”

Itachi nodded. “It’s been amazing.” He leaned down so only I could hear him, his lips grazing my ear as he spoke. “Although, I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you all night.”

I blushed all the way to the roots of my hair, looking up at him as he pulled back, a gleam in his eyes. I bit my lip, smiling, and looked away. I saw Ino out of the corner of my eye and looked towards her. She was giving me the thumbs up and waggled her eyebrows. I almost laughed but kept it in.

I turned to Itachi and smiled coyly. “That’s a big compliment coming from you, Itachi. I am extremely flattered.” I took a sip.

“If I’m not being too forward, maybe we can—” He cut himself off as he furrowed his eyebrows. “I didn’t think he would show up today,” he mused to himself.

I turned to look and did a double take. Obito was standing near the VIP section, finally getting what I assumed was my attention. He waved me over.

I sighed and put my drink down on the table in front of me. “Will you excuse me for a minute? I have some business to attend to.”

Itachi arched an eyebrow. “Certainly.”

I stood up and left the section, the guard giving me a nod after he unhooked the rope again.

When I was within earshot, Obito pointed towards the end of the hall where there were a few doors. Some were bathrooms and others private rooms. We were not using any private rooms at the moment, but that didn’t stop people from sneaking into them.

I followed Obito, feeling his anger roll off him like smoke. My eyebrows pinched together. What could he possibly want now? Shikamaru did warn me about Obito. Did Shikamaru tip him off?

No. That would be too troublesome for him. Then who?

Obito entered a private room and told the people in there to scram. They did and he closed the door behind him after I entered. He turned back to me and glare. “Ro.”

My eyebrows flew up. Sakura had told me that I made it that Kakashi could only call me that.

Did ... is he messing with me? Or did I make an exception?

I had a feeling it was the latter.

“You know,” I said, stepping aside and moving towards the table to lean against, “I don’t know you very well yet. Are we acquainted?”

“As your honorary big brother, it hurts you haven’t remembered me,” he said sarcastically. He came close to me and grabbed my arm gently. “What the hell are you doing? _Itachi_? You’re going after _Itachi_?”

“So what if I am?” I yanked my arm away from him. “It’s none of your business.”

“I beg your pardon, but anything to do with you or Kakashi is absolutely my business.”

I turned to him, pointing a finger up at him. “You have no idea what’s happened!”

He gave me a flat expression. “Rin happened.”

I blinked at him.

He raked a hand over his face. The noise of the club was dulled behind the door. I crossed my arms. “It’s been a bit crazy, and I hadn’t had a chance to come see you to warn you about Rin.”

I looked at him.

“ _You’re_ the one that warns me about Rin?” I whispered.

He nodded. “She’s ... something else. Listen, I know you want to get revenge or whatever this pettiness is but it’s not worth it.” His fierce gaze pinned on me again. “ _She’s_ not worth it. Kakashi loves _you_. He chose _you_. No amount of this childish nonsense is going to change that fact. Grow up, Ro.”

I gritted my teeth. “Fuck that noise. Kakashi doesn’t even want to set boundaries! Have you ever seen her interact with him?” I knew well he had.

Obito let out a breathless laugh. “Plenty of times. He politely declines her advances. Trust me. Rin is just a little sister to him.”

“That doesn’t change anything! She’s mean to me. She’s said ...” I took a deep breath, looking away and trying not to let the tears sting. “I read it in one of my journals and saw it in my memories. The one time I brought it up to Kakashi he completely dismissed me. Said it was in my head. Said Rin wouldn’t possibly ever tell me those things.”

Obito had come closer and put a hand on top of my head. I blinked up at him through the tears. “I know. And I’ve tried to reason with him. He ... he has a soft spot for her. It’s difficult to explain.”

I pulled away from his grasp and felt my heart squeeze. “Sure. And I’m his soon to be _wife_. I don’t understand this. If it was the other way around ...!” I turned and tried to wipe the tears away. “Can’t I just have this?”

“No, you’re better than this,” Obito said, his face softening.

I blinked away my tears, looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t want to be better than this. It’s not fair. Why do I have to be to suffer? Why do I have to bear this?”

Obito took a deep breath. “He suffers too, you know.”

My head snapped back and I looked at Obito. “Elaborate.”

“I can’t,” he said.

“It has to do with why I’m here, right? Why I am stuck in this endless loop of that contract?”

Obito didn’t say anything, looking away. That only fueled my anger.

Why didn’t anyone want to tell me what the fuck happened? Why am I here? What happened? Why is Kakashi suffering like Obito said?

I snapped. “Whatever. If he doesn’t want to talk about it then he can see it from my perspective. When he hears about this, his head will spin and he will have to confront me. All this started because of Rin and he will be forced to confront that fact!”

Obito shook his head. “Think about what you’re doing. If he found out—”

“I don’t care!” I said, really not caring at the moment. He never thought about my feelings. He never asked me about how I felt about being here five years early until after Konan pointed it out. He was never home! And then when he was home, he invites a girl over that disrespects our relationship in front of him? Fuck this! “Just stay out of my way,” I growled, moving past Obito and swinging the door open.

“No. Ro, wait!”

I was already out the door before he could convince me otherwise. I tried to calm my beating heart as I made my way to the VIP section, not really focusing on my surroundings. As I rushed in after the guard let me, I glanced at Ino. Her eyes were bug eyed and Shikamaru had his head resting back on the cushion behind him, his eyes closed.

Ino was trying to signal something, but I shook it off. I went back to Itachi and he looked concerned.

“Hey there,” I said, smiling teasingly and sitting down.

Itachi rose an eyebrow. “Hi, Lady Persephone.”

My smile immediately melted off my face.

He seemed a little more standoffish, and I felt a cold breeze caress my skin, erupting goosebumps all over. Oh. Oh, no.

Itachi raised his glass to his lips, his half shut eyes looking down at me. “Your fiancé is here to collect you.” Without putting his drink down, he pointed past my shoulder as he took a swig.

I paled and felt slight dread come up my spine. I looked over my shoulder to see Kakashi leaning against the stair railing, arms crossed, and glaring at me.

_Oh, shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any errors in the last three chapters. I am super sleep deprived and will fix them later!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! The pettiness is rising and it's time that Ro faces consequences!!! >:(
> 
> Thank you again for reading and commenting!!!!!! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro confronts Kakashi, later reminisces her mortal life, and she gets some advice from her good ole dad.

* * *

**Flower Meanings:**

Orange lilies (negative meaning) - hatred

Marigold (negative) - cruelty in love, despair, grief, jealousy

Nightshade \- bitter truth

Spiderworts \- esteem but not love

* * *

I took a deep breathe to compose myself.

I had to play it cool and act as if this was all part of the plan so I could save face. I picked up the drink I abandoned a little while ago. I smiled at Itachi. “Guess my fun’s all done here. Thank you for letting me know, Itachi.”

He tilted his head and gave me an even expression before he nodded.

I took that as my goodbye and stood up. I clenched my free hand into a fist and made my way towards Kakashi, putting a mild smile on my face. My hips swayed in the process as I brought my drink to my lips. Now I was close enough that Kakashi stood before me. I snickered behind my glass. “I wondered how long it would take for you to appear.”

He looked furious. He grabbed my wrist and I whined as he took my drink out of my other hand. He set it down. “You’re coming home. _Now_.”

“Like hell I am—!”

In a blink of an eye, we were in front of the fireplace. I pursed my lips and yanked my wrist out of his hand. “What the hell, Kakashi?!”

“I could ask you the same thing!” I glared up at him.

Kakashi’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean, Ro?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me,” I said, turning around and rolling my eyes. I waved my hand up in the air.

“This is coming out of nowhere! Sneaking off to ... to flirt with _Itachi Uchiha_ of all fucking people?”

“Sure did!” I snapped back, watching as the fire crackled in the fireplace.

“This isn’t like you!”

“This _is_ like me!” I said, turning back to look at him with a glower. “This has always been me! But unlike your little past girlfriends, I’m not a fucking pushover!” I gritted my teeth as I tilted my head back to look him square in the eye. I wasn’t going to back down now.

When the hell were my memories going to fully come back? This was getting ridiculous. It was humiliating! It was like he was trying to gently put me back in my place by saying those words to me.

“At least we can call it even then! Although what you did was way fucking worse!” My fists shook at my sides as I said the words.

“What’re you talking about?!” Kakashi looked so befuddled and it made me want to slap the look off his face.

“Rin told me everything!”

Kakashi’s eyebrows drew up, looking as if he was concerned more than angry now. “What are you _talking_ about?”

I huffed, crossing my arms. “How you guys slept together!”

Kakashi’s face paled and he froze, his eyes widening. “What?”

“You heard me. She told me herself.” My gaze didn’t back away as I saw the shocked expression on his face as if he couldn’t believe what was coming out of my mouth. And maybe he didn’t.

“She said those exact words?” he said.

“She basically implied it! I’m not an idiot, Kakashi!”

Kakashi closed his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “It was ... that was ...”

I tried not to let my lip quiver. “So it’s true then ...”

The way his face crumbled stopped me in my tracks. “We were both so drunk ... I ... I didn’t even remember the rest of that night. It was a mistake,” he said, his voice becoming more softer as he explained.

I felt like my mind was already wandering to a far away place. I looked past him and realized with horror the flowers growing along the walls. Orange lilies started to appear in every crack and crevice, peppering the entire place behind him. _Fuck_.

I closed my eyes, feeling my anger grow as I tried to keep the sorrow at bay. “But you kept it from me,” I said, my voice even.

I opened my eyes to look at his crumpled face. He looked like he was the one hurting the most when he knew who really was the broken one here. Kakashi spoke the next words as gently as he could. “Because I ... I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

I let out a humorless laugh. “Awesome. Just fucking great.” Even after I let the words out, I felt them growing around us. Vines grew around his huge chair, the marigolds blooming into full view. They started to litter across the floor, petals floating down as the vines started to crawl up to the ceiling. I saw Kakashi glance at them, his eyes widening.

“Ro ...”

“Don’t call me that,” I hissed. I moved past him and he grabbed my arm.

“Ro, please.”

I yanked my arm from him. “Just leave me alone, Kakashi!” I felt tears sting my eyes. “I … I hate it here! I want to go home! I want to leave! I shouldn’t even be here in the first place!”

The hurt flashed across his eyes, and I would’ve missed it if I wasn’t already looking into his eyes. He looked away, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

There. I had hurt him.

I hurt him like he hurt me.

But why ... does it hurt me too? What the hell was I doing?

I put a hand over my mouth as the tears started to pour down. Within seconds, I regretted my stupid words and wished to stuff them back down my throat. But it was too late. Before I could reach out to him, he was gone.

I lowered myself onto my knees and started to let out the sobs that desperately clawed their way out of my throat. I pressed my hands to my chest and bent over, my forehead touching the floor. I fucked up. I fucked up like I always did.

I pulled my hands away from my chest and opened them up to see that a perfectly shaped nightshade flower had grown into my palms.

I closed my eyes tightly, biting my lip.

Maybe I should’ve stuck to blissful ignorance.

✿❀✿

I told Sakura I needed to be alone for a couple of days, and when Naruto came to visit, I told him I wanted to be alone too.

I also let them know to make sure they firmly passed that message onto Obito before he tried to do any stupid shit again.

When Ino came by, I actually let her in. She apologized about the plan and I waved it off. I told her everything and she hugged me tightly.

We ended up going to her place to eat a lot of ice cream and watch movies.

I think it was the worse when I went to bed alone. I started to sleep in the guest room I had slowly grown to think of as my own.

For the first time in months, I let my mind wander to my mortal life. At least up there I trusted everyone. I grew up with them. Here, I had to rely on gut instinct to who I can trust and rely on unorganized memories. It was exhausting.

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, I saw vines crawl up the walls and hang from the ceiling, flower buds opening to spiderwort flowers, which were always his favorite.

I felt tears sting my eyes.

I yearned for those days. Even on the worst days of my mother’s smothering, I would wander into the forest. The smell of moss, leaves, creek water, and wood would fill me with serenity.

A young boy my age with sunglasses always perched on his nose, always kneeling or squatting on the mountain floor, explaining the bug species that day.

And even if I hated bugs, I would watch with fascination on how well he handled them. How much he knew of them.

And I would laugh and he would grant me a small smile every now and then.

My only friend and my only solace.

I closed my eyes, letting my tears fall. I wondered how Shino was doing. Did he realize I was gone yet? Would he ask my mother, Tsunade? What would she tell him?

He went off to study entomology in college but promised to visit during the holidays.

I pressed my lips into a thin line, trying to suppress my sobs. I rolled over to my side and grabbed my pillow, clutching it to my chest.

I tried to refocus my mind on that forest. Where I lived and breathed. Where I would spend hours looking at the flowers, the water lilies, the leaves. Where Shino would point to an ant hill and explain their society.

I closed my eyes, trying to get lost into my memories.

I eventually fell into unconsciousness, dreaming of a large blue caterpillar with circular sunglasses and a rabbit tapping its foot telling me to hurry up. There was a Cheshire Cat grinning at me, disappearing into thin air with its smile left behind.

✿❀✿

When I tended to the grove, I heard his voice.

“Hey, kiddo.”

I looked over my shoulder. “Oh. Hey, Dad.”

He had his hands in his pockets and he looked a little serious. “I heard you wanted to leave. That true?”

I slumped my shoulders and looked down at the grass. “No.” I got up and took off my gardening gloves. I turned and kept my eyes low. “I didn’t mean it.”

I heard him take a deep breath. He grew closer and I peeked up at him. “What ... happened?”

So we sat down on a bench and he listened seriously. I waved my arms around and I buried my face in my hands when I talked about Itachi—the utter humiliation when that all happened. Kakashi wasn’t supposed to show up. He was only supposed to hear about it!

And then that Obito!

Jiraiya didn’t interrupt me. He nodded and hummed at the right places. When I finished, I sat back against the bench, letting out a shaky breath.

“Seems like you’ve been having a hard time adjusting,” he said quietly.

I blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

He gave a wan smile. “Usually when you turn twenty-five, your mother breaks the news to you. She talks about Kakashi. She prepares you. But you didn’t get that this time.” He shrugged.

“Oh.” I wrung my hands around each other.

“You’ve also been acting childish. As your father, I reprimand you!” He looked smug as he crossed his arms as if he won father of the year award.

I deadpanned. “Whatever.”

He laughed, clapping a hand on my shoulder. “You’re young, kiddo. You are only twenty. Of course it’s normal for you to act this way. I just think you need to talk to Kakashi. He ... he also needs to realize that you’re not always going to come back the same. And that Rin is a jerk. We all know that.”

I let a smile overtake my lips but looked away, biting my lip.

“You’re going to be okay, kid. You just need to communicate. Start over or something like that. A lot of stuff has happened between you two.”

“But he—”

“Yes. But do you want to leave him?”

I shook my head vigorously. Just thinking about breaking up with Kakashi made my heart squeeze.

Jiraiya gave me a warm smile. “Then talk it out. Set boundaries. If he tries to gaslight you again or lie, threaten him with Nyx.” He shuddered. “That sure works on me.”

I laughed and looked down, swinging my legs a bit, holding onto the edge of the bench seat. “Thanks, Dad.” I beamed up at him.

He looked stunned for a second but then smiled. “You’re welcome, kiddo.”

So we sat there for a little while longer—just talking. I didn’t realize we had so much in common. I asked about my mother and he told me about her. How they met, when they fell in love, and he even told me why he’s not with her anymore. I tilted my head towards him, peeking up at him as I marveled at all his stories.

He was careful to not bring up Kakashi’s father, but he talked a great deal about his other brother, Tobirama. He was the king of the seas, and as far as I heard, I wouldn’t mind meeting him at all. Jiraiya let me know about Tobirama’s wife too—a queen that always smelled like peaches and was just as fierce as her husband. I smiled. I wondered if anyone ever talked about me and Kakashi like that.

When it was getting late, Jiraiya stood up tall and let me know he had to leave. I stood up as well. “Thanks for staying to talk, Dad.” He gave me a smile back.

He then patted my head awkwardly before taking his exit.

I took a deep breath. I thought back to what he said.

Start all over, eh?

I went to one of the groves and picked a flower, twirling the stem between my fingers. I smiled then.

I could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, friends!! I feel a little shy coming back now haha. But I want to say thank you all for your patience as I'm figuring out my stuff in my life. I never meant it to get in the way of my writing, but I didn't want to post anything that I didn't feel comfortable posting unless it met my expectations.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Yes, I made Shino her best friend (nothing more) in her mortal life!! I really loved this idea and went with it hehe. Working on the next chapter, although I'm still trying to navigate how to transition into what I really want to post!!! I don't want to rush the story so I'm struggling a bit to keep the flow there. All in good time <3
> 
> I also wanted to do an honorable mention!! So I briefly talked about Tobirama and his wife in this chapter. Hehe, so I was slyly giving a shout out to one of my favorite pairings right now! That peach queen? Yeah, SHE'S REAL. Her name is Kiyohime and I'm obsessed with her.
> 
> Here is the fic if you guys want to check it out! It's a Tobirama/OFC story, and I never thought I would be into a Tobirama-centric story, but you guys, I'm obsessed haha. I'm sorry if this is annoying, I just need everyone to know!! It's this story called ['Through Mist and Peaches' by Ifigenia_the_cruel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690217/chapters/67765300). Please check it out if it interests you :)
> 
> Anyway, please let me know your thoughts!! Your comments motivate me sm, you have no idea!! Again, I'm so sorry for not posting sooner! I trying to get back on track. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING & COMMENTING!!! <3 You guys mean the world to me!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro and Kakashi finally have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends!! I have just realized that I never explained something before in previous chapters that I will fix right away.
> 
> Persephone does have another name and that is "Kore." This is the name that her mother, Demeter, had given her and it means "The Maiden." She doesn't go by this anymore but her mother still calls her that. I wanted to throw this in here because we do get one reference to it. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! <3

* * *

**Flower Meanings**

Bird of paradise flower – given today from a woman to a man as a symbol of faithfulness

Primrose – “I can’t live without you”

Olive branch \- peace

Asphodel – the flower of Hades, sacred plant to Persephone, “remembered beyond the tomb”

Spider flower – “Elope with me”

* * *

I potted the plant I planned to give him.

I fidgeted over it since I was nervous. What if … What if he doesn’t want to reconcile? Should I think of that possibility? I did tell him I hated it here. What if he makes me leave?

Maybe my dad would make some type of exception since this time around it all got screwed up. Maybe a do-over or something.

That thought terrified me. I gripped onto the pot tighter. I didn’t want to leave yet. I didn’t want to leave Kakashi at all even after what happened.

Was that pathetic?

I bit my lip. As long as today’s talk goes well, maybe we can salvage this after all.

I sat down on a bench in the tulip grove today. I made a flower crown earlier made out of primroses and hoped he would like the way it looked on me. I put the pot next to me and smoothed down my dress over my thighs nervously.

I told Sakura to let Kakashi know that I wanted to see him today. She had come over the other day to check up on me and I let her in. I caught her up on everything, and she actually apologized for brushing off the Rin stuff. I told her not to worry about it and only asked her to tell Kakashi I wanted to see him.

I wore one of my favorite dresses that flowed down to my ankles and let my hair down in loose curls. I adjusted my flower crown for the hundredth time as I waited.

When I heard some rustling, I looked up to see Kakashi stepping into the grove, his hands behind his back. I tried to smile at him, but I felt like I stopped working. He looked more handsome than usual, or did I only think that because we’ve been separated for a while now? My heart picked up speed and I stood up quickly, swaying on my feet a bit. His eyes raised to meet mine and I swallowed, feeling my eyes prick with tears.

“Hi,” I croaked out.

His eyes softened. “Hey.”

I felt like we stood there for a long while, just staring as we drank each other in. I touched my sternum with my fingertips, feeling my heartbeat rapidly pound. It felt like my whole body was vibrating, just _itching_ to touch him—overwhelmed with the feeling of running to him. A carpet of asphodels suddenly spread quickly from underneath my feet to where Kakashi stood.

We both glanced down at the flowers and I could see a smile spreading behind his mask. He started to walk towards me, the flowers leading him towards me. I felt my face flush from the sudden emotions I was feeling and how the flowers were basically telling him how much I wanted him.

When he finally stood in front of me, I had to tilt my head backward to meet his eyes. He looked down at me, and I felt myself waver.

I missed him.

I didn’t know how much I missed him until that very moment. And I never wanted to fight with him again. I didn’t want anything to come between us anymore. I wanted him to know that I would stick by his side forever as long as we were able to communicate through this and stop keeping secrets from each other.

He reached down with one hand to gently touch my cheek with his hand and I leaned into it. I put my hand over his and pressed it even more firmly against my skin, closing my eyes as a few tears escaped.

“I missed you,” he said softly.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His thumb that was pressed against my skin swiped away some of the tears. “Me too,” I whispered.

Then we both spoke at the same time: “I’m sorry—”

I giggled, pulling back from his touch, wiping at my tears. We tried speaking again at the same time, but I put my hands up, shaking my head. “Okay, why don’t you go first?” I said.

He scratched the bridge of his nose, one hand still behind his back. I tilted my head to the side almost curiously. “Sure.” His eyes squinted up into upside down crescent moons. He opened his dark eyes to me and looked down at me intensely. “I’m so sorry, tulip. My behavior … I wasn’t being fair to you. I should have listened to you and taken what you said seriously. I also want to apologize for keeping the Rin thing from you. I don’t even know where to begin to make it up to you. But I want to start by saying I’m sorry.” He took his hand out from behind his back and I almost let out a laugh at what he was holding.

Kakashi nervously rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as he offered me a literal olive branch. I took it, grinning down at it, my fingers gently brushing over the olives still attached. “Thank you, Kakashi,” I said, looking up at him again.

I turned and grabbed the pot from the bench. “I also want to apologize for not communicating more clearly earlier,” I said, pivoting on my heel so I was facing him again. “I got this for you.” I handed out the planted pot and he took it.

He looked down at it and fingered the orange and blue spikes of the flower I got him. It was the bird of paradise flower and I hoped he would understand what I meant—that I would never leave his side and I was faithfully his for the rest of my life.

He smiled, his eyes shifting back to meet mine. “I love it, petals. Thank you.”

I blushed and twirled the olive branch in my hands. That’s when we sat down and started to really talk.

I told him everything—from my nightmares to my memories. I told him about what was in my journals, what Obito had said to me, and why I did what I did with Itachi. I let Kakashi know my true feelings on everything—even the part where I didn’t mean it when I said I hated it here. We sat down on the bench as I stroked the leaves of the plant he gave me and him glancing at me every now and then to let me know he was listening.

I set down my boundaries for him. I firmly told him that I didn’t want Rin around anymore—especially now that I knew what I knew now. He agreed completely with that. I let him know if I found out anything else after today that I would be done so that he better let me know if anything else happened other than that one incident. There weren’t going to be any more second chances after this.

He told me there was nothing else that happened. I held his gaze for a long time after that and then finally nodded, feeling satisfied. “Good,” I said before moving on.

We talked through it together. His hand found its way to mine and we interlaced our fingers together as he started to apologize profusely again. His eyes got misty when he told me he didn’t tell me because he was scared of losing me, and when I had told him that I hated it here, he really thought he had lost me forever.

“That’s not an excuse for keeping that from me, Kashi,” I whispered softly, and I put my hand up to his cheek. It was his turn now to close his eyes and lean into my cheek. “But I understand where you’re coming from. I just hope that it won’t happen again. We need to trust each other if we want to make this work.”

“You’re right,” he said, his eyes opening slowly. “You’re completely right.”

I smirked. “When have I ever been wrong, dear?”

He let a soft snort come out of his nose and then he put his hand on top of mine before turning his head to kiss my palm gently. “I love you.” He looked at me with those half-lidded eyes and I suddenly felt the atmosphere change.

“I love you too,” I said, a bit breathlessly.

I felt his smile form behind my palm and then he pulled back to pull down his mask. I was already reaching for him when he was bending down. My hands slid around his neck as he pressed his lips to mine. I fell into the moment then—feeling warm and blissfully happy.

We were okay. We were always going to be okay.

He was my Hades and I his Persephone.

He was my king and I his queen.

When we pulled back from the kiss, we pressed our foreheads together and I giggled.

“We’re idiots, huh?”

Kakashi laughed. “Yeah. We are.”

✿❀✿

After that, we became inseparable again.

He would be home a lot, and more often than not, we would end up in some pretty heavy make-out sessions. He never relented for anything more even after I begged him for it.

One day, we were hanging out in one of the garden groves—a new edition. There was a stream of water that circled around a huge part of the garden, and we were on top of a picnic blanket as the water lulled us into relaxation. I was wearing a sundress that day and I was laying down on my back, my knees bent as I twirled a flower between my forefinger and thumb. He was laying on his side, propped onto one elbow as his hand held his head up. He was running his fingers through my hair gently with his free hand.

I brought it up again how I wanted more of him. I frowned slightly, looking up at him. He had his mask down, his eyelids dimmed low as he looked down at me. “Kakashi. Can we please do more than just you pleasing me tonight? I am dying over here.”

He brought one of my hands up to his lips, kissing each knuckle. “Ah, water lily. If only you knew the things I wanted to do to you.” His stare burned into my eyes and I blushed fiercely.

I scowled up at him. “Then why don’t you do it already? You’ve been teasing me and driving me like crazy! I’m not Kore anymore! I’m _yours_!”

Kakashi smiled and moved in closer, making me breathless in an instant like always. He leaned over me slightly, tilting my chin up ever so slightly with his hand. “I just want to enjoy this for a moment. Teasing you. Driving you crazy. It’s actually really fun.”

He chuckled as I swatted his chest. “You’re so mean to me, Kakashi!” I pouted. “I’ve been ready for you for days.”

“I know. But your purity and innocence is something I love to relish in. Sometimes I feel even a little guilty.” Kakashi tilted his head to the side. “You’re very delicate.”

I pulled away, glaring. “I am not delicate! And with all the things you’ve been doing to me, I hardly call myself innocent!” I sniffed, crossing my arms.

“Oh, patience, my little rosebud. First, I want to watch you _bloom_.” He smiled, almost mischievously, his hand running under my sundress to caress over my naked thigh. He bent down and kissed my exposed shoulder. I sighed softly at his touches, feeling my eyelids flutter close and my legs gently falling open for him.

There was a deep sense of familiarity of his words that made me blush deeply. I had a feeling he’s said something similar to me before and it resonated with me as I heard it again.

✿❀✿

One night, as we laid down, our limbs crossing over each other, I asked him a question.

“Why aren’t we married yet?” I murmured against his chest.

He chuckled, bringing a hand up to weave his fingers through mine, holding it tight against his chest. “We’ve been married plenty of times before. But I don’t want to thrust you into marriage when you come back to me.”

I looked up at him. “But we’re engaged.”

He looked down at me and brought our hands up to his lips, kissing my knuckles—it was one of his favorite things to do. “Call it insurance. It kind of helps knowing you’re betrothed to me when you try to remember your past. Also, it makes you feel less uncomfortable. At least that’s what you said one time. You came here once already married and kind of freaked out on me.”

I giggled. “You liar!”

He laughed. “I swear, it’s true.”

I laid on my side then, looking at him, a content smile on my lips. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. “What’s on your mind, gorgeous?”

“Just how lucky I am to have you,” I simply stated, then I reached up to poke his beauty spot. “I just wished I would always remember you, Kashi.”

He chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. “The memories have to trickle back into your brain slowly or else it would be over stimulating and it would be bad.”

I put my hand on his chest and he took it, softly caressing it with his thumb. “Do you hate it that I come down here with no memory of you?” I asked softly, curious now.

He smiled softly.

“Sometimes I hate it. Sometimes I love it. Sometimes I wished we could choose. But every time you come back, I get to fall in love with you all over again. And I’ll never get tired of that feeling.”

He brushed my hair back from my neck as I felt my blush bloom from his touch and spreading up to my cheeks.

“And I also get to see you fall in love with me again. That gives me reassurance that we’re still okay—that I’m still ... lovable.”

I snuggled against him once again. “You’ll never stop being lovable to me. There’s proof in all those journals I keep!” I giggled, hiding my face in his side.

He held onto me closer, and I closed my eyes, feeling the most loved I’ve ever felt. I just wanted to marry him as soon as possible.

Then an idea came to my head. My eyes popped open and I sat up abruptly. I grinned down at him. “Okay, hear me out, but what if … we eloped?”

Kakashi rose an eyebrow and then smiled, reaching up to tuck some strands of hair behind my ear. “You want to elope?” I could see a smirk tug at the edges of his lips.

“Yes! Please. We won’t have to plan anything and it will be a lot faster,” I said. I was about to say more when I felt my excitement get to me from the idea alone. Suddenly, I felt something touch my nose and I crossed my eyes to see that something landed on the top of my nose.

I blinked and grabbed it. It was a flower.

More flowers started to fall, and Kakashi and I looked up at the ceiling. Rapidly growing from vines before the flowers floated down were spider flowers. I laughed, grabbing a few off of Kakashi’s hair.

Blurs of purple, deep pink, and white fell down around us. Kakashi chuckled, picking up a stem and tucked it behind my ear. I bit my lip as I smiled down at him. “Okay, then. Let’s elope.”

I squealed and then bent down to give him a kiss to his lips. I felt him smile against my lips and eventually I swung a leg over his waist so I could straddle on top of him.

 _Soon_ , I promised with a kiss. _Soon I will become your wife_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII FRIENDS!!! I'm so glad to be posting again!!
> 
> So this chapter is mainly full of fluff!! I wanted to throw some in before we get into some more ... angsty stuff ... hehehehe. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I love Ro and Kakashi so much, so it really makes me happy to see people enjoying them as much as I love writing about them! <3
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, I really appreciate it!! Thank you for reading!! You guys have no idea how much it means to me and it really motivates me!!! <3 You guys are the best!!


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

As he slipped the ring onto my finger, I couldn’t help but feel a euphoric feeling wash over me.

It was a beautiful ring—ruby stones embedded on it that resembled a pomegranate.

And I giggled a bit as I slipped his onto his finger.

We couldn’t stop grinning at each other like stupid idiots

With Obito and Ino as our witnesses, the ceremony was short and sweet.

And it was perfect, so absolutely perfect, as we sealed our marriage with a kiss.

✿❀✿

“The plants sure seem to remember you as you start to awaken,” Kakashi mused.

I smiled. “Yeah, I guess I did start to notice that.”

I glanced at him, blushing. He was even more handsome without his mask on. He reached up and picked a peach from the tree. “So supple and soft.” He took a bite, his eyes never leaving mine, and for some reason, I became breathless. He chewed for a moment and then swallowed, smiling. “And delicious. Just like somebody I know.”

The swell of happiness filled my chest and I felt my cheeks flame. Oh.

He chuckled, looking behind me. “Your feelings are becoming stronger, peach blossom.”

I blinked in confusion. He pointed behind me. I turned and saw the trees had flourished even more, flowers brighter than they were before and more flowers have intertwined with the benches. My eyes widened and I felt myself become embarrassed. Why would the plants do this to me?!

His lips were at my ear and I nearly jumped at the surprise. His quiet whisper made something quiver inside of me. “Don’t worry. I like it.”

I turned and his lips pressed against mine. Instantly, I felt myself lose control. He walked forward until my back hit against the bark of the tree. His hands held onto my hips and I let a content sigh leave my lips. He grinned against my lips and he tasted like peaches.

“Ro,” he whispered, and then his lips caressed their way down my jawline, down to my exposed neck. “You’re not the only one losing control.”

I clung to his shirt and whispered fiercely in his ear, “Then take me. Please, Kakashi. _Please_.” I didn’t even care that I was begging for it anymore. My cheeks burned from even asking him of this, but I was going to go crazy.

He pulled back, looking into my eyes. We stayed like that for a few moments, and I brought him closer. I brushed my lips against his. “Are you really going to deny me what I deserve?”

“Of course not,” he murmured quietly, and before he could kiss me I leaned my head back against the tree.

I pouted, looking up at him. “I want you.” My cheeks burned even more and I looked away for a second as I requested what I wanted. “Please. I … I want to feel you inside of me.” I bit my lip and then looked up at him through my eyelashes. “I want to wrap my legs around your waist and I want to scream your name as you completely take me.”

His hands tightened on my hips and I knew I was getting somewhere. I almost got him. My hands ran up from his chest to his shoulders as I kept my lips at his ear. “Please ... my lord. Am I not here to serve every … single … one of your needs …?”

That did it. Before I knew it, I landed softly on our bed. Kakashi’s lips were on mine, kissing me fervently. I gasped in shock but welcomed it. His hands were roughly bunching you my dress but when it wasn’t enough, he pulled back and asked, “Do you favor this dress?”

I blinked up at him. “What?”

“Do you like it?” he said quickly, his hands gripping onto the fabric. “Do you want to wear it again?”

“Not necessa—”

Before I finished, he ripped the fabric apart and my eyes widened. Why was that so ... hot?

His head dipped between my breasts as his hands roamed down below my abdomen until he got to my panties. His lips wrapped around one of my nipples and I let out a breathless moan. My hands automatically reached up to run my fingers through his hair.

And when I tugged at it, he let out a moan against my skin. He bit down onto my nipple and I sucked in air between my teeth as it sent a wave of pain. But in the best possible way.

His fingers grabbed the hem of my panties and started to pull down. I happily helped him and when his fingers touched me down there, I heard him let out another groan. I was already wet for him. I knew he loved that.

He brought his lips to mine again and kissed me passionately as his finger found my clit. My mouth opened widely against his as pleasure overrode my entire body. I gripped onto his shoulders and my fingernails dug into his skin. He started to kiss down my neck, sucking onto it as multiple moans collapsed from my lips, whispering to him to not slow down or stop as my first orgasm was about to hit.

And when it hit, stars exploded over my eyes. I leaned forward and bit into his neck and then he pulled back to put his fingers in his mouth, not letting go of eye contact.

I thought my nerves were going to set on fire as I saw him do the action. I wanted more. I _needed_ more.

I attacked him then. I pushed him onto his back and straddled on him as I bent down to kiss him. My hands came up to unbutton his shirt that was stupidly in the way. He ripped open the rest and we took that off. When his hands came up to touch me, I grabbed his wrists quickly and pinned them down on the bed beside his head. I gave him a fierce glare.

Now that I was all fired up and ready to do more, there was no way he was stopping me. He rose an eyebrow at me since I’ve never engaged him in this way before. I saw it then and my mischievous smile grew wide. Vines were slithering up from the sides of the bed and I looked down at Kakashi.

“Do you remember our safe word, dear?” I asked as I sat up, my hands landing on his chest now.

“Yes …” he said, almost as if he was trying to figure out what I was up to.

“Good.”

Just then the vines wrapped around his wrists and pulled them down to the bed. His eyes widened as he looked to his right and left, trying to lift up his arms but he couldn’t. “Oh.”

I giggled as I leaned back down to kiss him again, my hands roaming down his chest, gratefully touching his muscles.

God, he was beautiful.

I kissed down his chest and kept my eyes on his face as he looked down at me. My hands came to the hem of his pants and started to unbutton and unzip them. I saw his chest rise and fall quickly, his eyelids dimmed and full of lust. I smirked and he lifted his hips to help me pull down his pants and boxers, so I could free his aching member.

I grabbed it and looked at it in fascination. Pre-cum was already leaking from the top and a faint smile ghosted my lips. It made me feel victorious already. Before he could say anything, I went all in. I leaned over it and put my mouth over the head and swirled my tongue around it. I heard him inhale deeply and let out a guttural moan. I closed my eyes and moved my mouth down further on his shaft, letting my tongue run down the sides before pulling back, his pre-cum and my saliva mingling together. There was a string of it still attached to my lips, and curiously, I broke it with a finger.

“Oh, Ro …” I heard him gasp.

I smiled and wrapped my hand firmer around his shaft, moving it up and down. Warm. It felt so warm. Knowing he was so hard for me only motivated me more. I bent back down and took him into my mouth again, sucking on the head lightly and then letting my tongue roam around as his moans continued to urge me on.

I looked up to see his head being thrown back and back arching a bit. I moved my head up and down, careful not to use my teeth, and let my tongue sloppily lick him all over. He was whispering things to me, telling me I was doing such a good job, I was being such a good girl, and I was going to be rewarded soon. This only made me moan against his skin and my free hand snuck between my legs as he kept moaning.

I would pull back to catch my breath, looking up at him for confirmation and he was starting to get impatient, trying to pull against the vines. I would smile and brush the tip of the head against my lips, letting his pre-cum paint my lips with a pretty gloss. “You really want me that bad, Kashi?” I said as I licked the head.

He moaned out a yes, his eyes on me as he breathed heavily.

I was so wet and I continued to stroke my clit as I took him in my mouth again. I knew his patience was wearing thin as I edged him on, and when he was about to cum, I would pull back. I wanted to continue to make him feel good. I didn’t want him to cum too soon.

I wanted to be his good girl, I wanted to be the only one who can give him pleasure like this, I wanted to make him feel like the king he was.

When I pulled back for the final time, I could see it in his eyes that he didn’t want to mess around anymore. So I let the vines release him and I was on my back before I could process what was happening. I let out a surprise squeal and his lips were on mine in an instant, his hands spreading my thighs so he could get in between. I was so ready. So, so ready.

I felt the tip of the head brush against my lower lips, and I let out a moan and so did he.

He’s been waiting for this a long time too. He leaned down and kissed my neck. “Persephone ...”

My eyes widened slightly at the name he chose, and before I could say anything back, he entered me. I gave out a cry, a hand coming up to cover my mouth. I didn’t know if it was from pleasure or pain. Was it both?

He stilled, letting me get used to the feeling. He pulled back and watched my face. I stared back, letting my hand fall back down. “Are you okay?” he asked. And then I nodded.

“I’m okay,” I whispered, my hands clinging to his shoulders. He moved and I saw his eyes close in pleasure.

It wasn’t ... bad. It was ... _oh_.

The more he went in and out, the more I saw the appeal. It was ...

“Holy shit,” I breathed, pulling him down so his face was buried in my neck. “Kakashi, don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” he said.

And when I moaned out “my lord” again, he went almost animalistic. Possessively holding me and telling me to say it again. And again. And again.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my orgasm was about to peak. Kakashi pulled back to look at my face, as if he was watching my reactions closely, and that made my senses heighten even more. My face grew hot and I had to look away from his intense stare, but then he grabbed my chin as he has done plenty of times before. “Don’t. I want to … see …”

As he started to go faster, I felt something rise higher and higher within me. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “Kashi … _please_ …”

He buried his face in my neck then, almost breaking his resolve as he started to go harder than before. He groaned against my skin, “Ro … you’re so tight … I won’t be able to last long, I …”

“I’m … I’m …” I couldn’t even complete my sentence as the high of my orgasm overtook everything else. I screamed his name and wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him there to me. I couldn’t describe the bliss that washed over my body. That’s when he let out a loud groan, biting into my skin that made a cry escape my lips. His orgasm hit as well and I felt him fill me up so fully, it made something inside of me feel complete. It was so good—it all felt too good.

We laid there a long time, panting and breathless, our high taking over us.

Then he pressed his lips to my temple and then my lips.

“My queen.”

✿❀✿

While making dinner one night, the doorbell rang.

I turned my head over my shoulder, looking towards the kitchen entrance. It rang again. I looked at Kakashi, raising an eyebrow. His eyebrows furrowed together and then reached down to pull his mask back up over the lower half of his face.

At least dinner was almost done. I lowered the temperature of the stovetop I was currently utilizing and told Kakashi I would go put on something while he got the door. I told him that the food was almost done and to keep an eye on it as I walked down the hallway.

All I had on was one of his shirts and panties. So I rushed into our room and put on some more appropriate clothes. We were not expecting company at all. I stepped into the hall and made my way down back towards the kitchen.

That’s when I heard multiple voices.

I stopped when I heard my name. “… Ro’s accident probably wasn’t an accident.”

“We already know that, Obito. That’s why we’re trying to—”

Then I heard my dad’s voice. “Kakashi, I think what he means to say is that we highly suspect the Fates being the ones involved.”

Silence.

Kakashi spoke next, quietly. “I told you—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. No need to gloat, kid,” Jiraiya said.

“The question is what do we do? We can’t go to Nyx without solid evidence. And Shikamaru is not going to go up against his sisters and neither will Sasuke or Itachi.”

“What evidence _do_ you have?” Kakashi asked in a low voice.

“Well—” Jiraiya began but didn’t get far.

I suddenly smelt something burning and my eyebrows dropped. I told him to watch the food! I sighed as I turned the corner.

“Shit!” I heard Kakashi quietly cuss, seeing as he was at the stove and turning everything off.

I rose an eyebrow as I assessed the situation. Obito and Jiraiya both tensed up when I came into the room. Kakashi scowled down at the pots and pans he was trying to get to stop burning. “I told you to keep an eye on the food, dear,” I said.

“Ah, yeah,” Kakashi said, laughing nervously as he glanced at me over his shoulder. “Sorry, tulip.”

“Hello, boys.” I turned to my father and Obito. They tried their best to smile. “So, what brings you to our humble abode? We weren’t expecting company.” I leaned against the kitchen counter, my hands coming up to grip the edges of it.

They all exchanged a look. I looked at Kakashi in particular and he sighed. “They are just here to report to me about some important … things.”

“Things,” I said, my tone flat.

“Yes. Things.”

“And am I not allowed to know such … things?” I questioned, crossing my arms and raising both of my eyebrows.

Jiraiya’s eyebrows flew up and Obito hung his head back.

“That’s not …” Kakashi muttered, and then looked at the other boys to possibly intervene.

Jiraiya grinned, holding his hands up. “Don’t look at me, son. You’re the one who decided to marry my daughter.”

Obito gave him a look. “Not touching this one, bro.”

Kakashi looked back at me, his eyes closing into crescent moons. “Ah, of course, dear.”

I smiled sweetly then. “Then continue.”

“Actually, we said all we needed to say,” my dad said and then elbowed Obito, who jumped.

“Ah, but why don’t you stay for dinner?” Kakashi asked, rubbing the back of his head.

I glanced at him, biting back a smile. Oh, no. Was he nervous? I gave Obito and my dad a look that said don’t-you-dare. Obito’s eyes widened. He shook his head. “Nah, we ate already. Right, Jiraiya?”

“Sure did!”

Kakashi deflated. They said their goodbyes and Jiraiya patted my head before exiting. Obito exhaled a “good luck” to Kakashi before he left. I almost laughed at that. When I heard the door open and close, I turned to look at Kakashi expectantly.

He groaned, settling back against the kitchen counter perpendicular to me. He crossed his arms. “Ro. It’s something I don’t want you to get involved with.”

I frowned. “But I want to know. No. I _need_ to know. I want to be more involved!”

Kakashi gave me a look. “Ro …”

“Kashi …” I said, walking over to him. He was frowning behind his mask and looked down at me. I put my hands on his crossed arms and leaned up onto my tippy toes, smiling. “Come on, dear. I overheard you guys anyway. I know it has to do with why I’m down here.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows furrowed even deeper. “Well, okay. Yeah. But we don’t have much to go off on so there’s no reason to fuss over it.” His eyes then narrowed. “Besides, it’s rude to eavesdrop.”

I pouted up at him. “And it’s rude to keep things from your wife.”

Suddenly, a grin formed behind his mask. “Wife. That sounds good coming out of your mouth, petals.” He leaned down and uncrossed his arms. Suddenly, he grabbed my arms and turned us around so my back was against the counter. I blinked. His lips were at my ear and he whispered, “Maybe we should consummate our marriage in the kitchen today …”

I giggled, pushing against his chest. “Stop … I’m being serious!”

He grabbed my hips and sat me down on the counter, his hips nudging my legs open so he could get in between them. “So am I,” he said, bringing a hand up to unmask himself. He was still grinning.

“Kakashi Hatake,” I said, sighing as I looked up at him.

“Mrs. Hatake,” he said, bringing one of my hands up to kiss it. I couldn’t help the smile from spreading on my face as his wouldn’t wane.

I looked away, biting back my smile. Idiot. He always knew what to do to make my irritation diminish. “Whatever,” I mumbled.

He laughed, cupping my face and making me look up at him. His eyes dimmed down and he smiled, bringing his head down towards mine. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” I said, pressing my lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends!!! I'm back!!! I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter!! It was really difficult to write. I think mostly because it was the smut haha. I just couldn't get it right, and I hope it was at least decent. I got really shy writing it!! Haha. But it's not beta'd so plz forgive any grammar mistakes or anything. I will go back to it once I am able to look at it again hahaha. I re-wrote it like five times and liked it enough to post!
> 
> Anyway, please let me know your thoughts!! I would love to hear what you think is gonna happen next! We are coming to close soon, but not too soon! I was going through the pages and realized I had written more than I anticipated hehe.
> 
> Thank you guys so, so, so, so much for reading & commenting!! It really means the world to me and motivates me! I love hearing your thoughts and theories and interacting with you guys! <3 I hope you have had a lovely day and continue to do so! I MISS YOU, GUYS! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro sneaks into Kakashi's study, and later, she talks to the Fates.

* * *

I tried to pick the lock with bobby pins as best as I could.

I let out a frustrated groan and gave up after fifteen minutes. I scowled down at them and threw them across the hall. Useless!

I backed up against the wall opposite of the door and took a deep breath, staring at the big oak doors of Kakashi’s office. I bit my lip, tilting my head to the side.

_Just what are you hiding, Kakashi?_

We agreed no more secrets, and yet, this was one he said I wasn’t ready for. It wasn’t like he was keeping it from me in a way I didn’t know—but like he was avoiding something he knew was inevitable. I almost rolled my eyes. Dummy.

I scowled, now really thinking how would I be able to get in. Some type of credit card? Maybe bust through? But then ...

Suddenly, I saw vines grow from behind me, making their way towards the door. My eyebrows flew up as one thick vine erected from the floor, curling the tip as if it was a head of a snake. It turned my way, and I knew it was asking for permission. Okay. I was game.

I gave a low chuckle and waved at it to continue. “Sure. Go ahead.”

As I saw more vines come from behind me, they slithered underneath the door. Then that same tall vine curled around the doorknob, and as soon as I heard a click from the other side, it pulled down on the doorknob. The doors creaked open and my eyes widened.

Success.

I rushed towards the study, opening it further as the vines curled out of my way. I smiled. “Thank you,” I said breathlessly.

The room was dark and I flipped on a light switch. There was a deep red with golden patterns rug that took up most of the room, and a huge desk towards the back of the room. Bookshelves were on either side of the room and there were various paintings on the walls.

I went over to his desk and ran my fingers over the smooth wood. There were various knickknacks on his desk and several picture frames. Ink, fountain pens, paperwork, and a calendar.

The first picture frame was of him with Sakura, Naruto, and from what I could recall, Sasuke. They were all smiling with Sasuke having the most faintest one. The next one was of Kakashi, Rin, and Obito as children, all gathered together with a tall, blond man behind them. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to recollect any memory of that man, but nothing came to mind right away. He looked awfully like Naruto though so it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. I smirked.

The next frame was of me and him. I smiled fondly, picking it up. It looked like he was sitting down on a bench in one of the groves and I was behind him, my arms wrapped around his neck as I pressed my cheek against his. His eyes were squinted up in that familiar smile I knew, one of his hands coming up to touch one of my arms. It looked like I was in the middle of laughing as I had my eyes tightly closed and my mouth open in a wide smile. My hair was tumbled down in waves with a flower crown around my head, and from what I could tell were asphodels.

I set it down with a soft smile. The last frame was closest to his desk chair. I sat down as I looked at it. I had to assume it was father and son. The man was tall, his hair similar to his son’s as it was wild and silver. A tiny Kakashi was perched on the man’s shoulders with the man holding onto Kakashi’s small hands outwards. He was looking up at Kakashi with a huge smile and Kakashi’s eyes were squinted up in that same smile, but he had no mask on. The same beauty spot dotted by his lips, and the way he beamed made something ache in my chest. Sakumo’s head was inclined to the side, chin tilted upwards so he could see his son’s face.

 _What happened to you?_ I wondered as I looked at Sakumo in the photo. I set down the frame and started to look around. I wandered to the bookshelves and started there. Then through his desk drawers. If I was Kakashi, how would I hide something? My fingertips tapped against the wooden desk as I stared at the drawers. Then I thought of an old trick and started to look for a false bottom.

Success! I laughed and pushed up the bottom. I carefully moved aside things and saw a little black book at the bottom. My eyes widened at the cover.

Maybe this would hold all the answers I needed.

I carefully put the drawer back before closing it. I grabbed the little book and headed out, making sure everything looked just like it was. I locked the door from the inside and closed it behind me gently, turning the knob to make sure it locked.

I walked down back to the little guest room I occupied for some time when I was mad at Kakashi. My eyes were drawn to the cover of the little black book and my fingers brushed over the embroidered golden letters over the top.

 _Sakumo, King of the Underworld_.

✿❀✿

Later that night, I turned on the lamp next the bed.

I turned to the first page of the little black book. I took a deep breath and started to read.

 _Sakumo Hatake is named many things, but his main role was to rule the Underworld. He did for several centuries until he was banished to Tartarus_.

Oh. _What did he do?_ I wondered.

_He had a son, Kakashi Hatake. He was the Prince of the Underworld and the apprentice of his father. He was destined to roam the earth to look for lost souls. However, things changed._

This synopsis was only the beginning, and it described his looks and his son. But then …

My eyes widened.

_Persephone was titled Princess._

That’s me.

_She was destined to be with Kakashi, the future King, when—_

“Ro?”

I scrambled to put away the book. The door creaked open and I pushed the book under my pillow. I laid down and put the covers up to my nose.

“Hi,” I said in a small voice. _Don’t act suspicious! Get it together!_ I cleared my throat and sat up. “I didn’t think you would be home tonight.”

Kakashi came in and furrowed his eyebrows. “How come you’re in here? Don’t you usually sleep in our room?”

“Yes!” I said, unusually high pitched. I swallowed as he came closer, raising an eyebrow. “It’s just so cold in there. I like it better here.” I tried to smile, and he sat down on the bed beside me.

“Oh, why didn’t you say something earlier, gorgeous? I’ll fix it right away,” he said, ducking his head, picking up my hand and bringing it to his masked lips. I blushed.

“Thanks, Kakashi.”

He smiled at me, peeking up at me through his hair and my breath caught in my throat. Oh. He’s so ... handsome.

“You’re welcome, gorgeous.” He leaned in and I couldn’t help it.

I reached for his head and put it between my hands before kissing him deeply.

The kiss intensified quickly, making me lay back as he crawled over me. I forgot everything for a minute and wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my hands and put them above my head, his hands caressing their way down and making me shiver. Then he put his hands between my head on the pillow and then pulled away.

He smiled and I froze as he reached underneath the pillow. “Were you reading? Let’s just put this away so it ...” I went to grab his wrist but it was too late.

I let my legs fall from his waist as he looked down at the book in shock. His eyes suddenly darkened and he looked at me with sharp eyes. “Where did you get this?”

I opened my mouth but then shut it again, my voice becoming meek. “I ... I ...” I didn’t understand why he was so angry. It was just a book, right?

But it was hidden away.

“ _Ro_.”

I looked away from his intense stare and flinched at his terrifying tone. “I found it,” I barely whispered. “In your study.”

“You went into my study without permission? I thought I told you to stay out of there.”

I avoided eye contact and he pulled away as I sat up, bringing my knees up to my chest.

“How much did you read?” he then asked.

I bit my lip, not sure what to do here. I didn’t read anything that much but the silence stretched.

“ _Persephone_.”

I closed my eyes tightly. “Kakashi. Please.” My eyes watered as I looked up at him and he looked so conflicted, looking down at the book. He looked almost ... scared? “I didn’t read that much! Just the first page before you came in.”

He clenched the book into his hands until his knuckles turned white and then looked away. “Okay,” he said, nodding his head. I looked at him, feeling myself tremble. “Okay.” I wasn’t scared of him, but I was scared I did something to lose him.

He abruptly got up. “Zakuro,” he said, his voice soft. My eyes snapped up to him, a little off guard that he called me by my full name. “You’re not to step foot in my office again. Do you understand?” He avoided eye contact and he didn’t sound angry. It wasn’t threatening but it was commanding.

There was a finality in his tone but it was in a quiet voice, almost whispered. He then lifted his chin to look at me. I nodded, tightening my arms around my legs. He nodded. “Good.”

Kakashi turned and walked away, quietly closing the door.

I didn’t see or hear from him in days.

✿❀✿

I looked up at the cavern that I was about to enter.

I didn’t want to be here, but I had no choice. This was my last resort. I took a deep breath and pulled the hood of my cloak closer to my chin. I stepped forward into the darkness.

Slowly, the entrance started to light up with multiple colored mushrooms attached to the wall. They glowed neon and lighted my way inside. The plants were alive here.

A few days ago, I had visited Konan. I asked about her daughters to see if we were on good terms. She told me they had a complicated relationship with me and Kakashi. She didn’t give me much information as I had wanted, and mainly wanted to ask about how my awakening was coming along and how did the wedding go.

Afterwards, Shikamaru had entered the room. Lady Konan had left as Shikamaru told her she was needed by Kakashi. That’s when his eyes had landed on mine.

“You want to know about my sisters, eh?” he had said, his even eyes on me. His hands had been shoved into his pants pockets and he leaned against the doorframe.

I had nodded. “Yes.”

He had sighed and looked up towards the ceiling. “Man, you sure can be troublesome, Queen.” But he had told me where I could find them and that was all I could really ask for.

Now, as I walked into their territory, I felt a little nervous.

When I walked up some stares, I heard giggling. Just as I was rounding a corner, I saw a huge lake down below. It glowed a bright cyan blue and I saw what looked like bodies swirling around. My eyes widened. Wow, it really did looked like how depicted from the movies.

“We know you’re there, Persephone.”

I looked up to see the Three Sisters sitting on three separate boulders. I stopped in my tracks, almost frowning. “Hello.”

“What brings the queen into our humble abode?” Lachesis asked, running her hand through her red hair.

I pulled down my hood and kept walking up the stone steps until I was on their level. They tilted their head at me as if they were in unison.

Trying to muster up all the courage I could, I stood up taller and tilted my head up. “I know it was you three that killed me on purpose to come down here.” I looked at each of them in the eye.

One of them started to giggle. It was Atropos. She looked at her other sisters and waved her hand. “Do not worry, Sisters. I’ll talk to her.”

Clotho sniffed and then looked away, crossing her arms. “She has some nerve coming all the way here … by herself.” She smirked, sneaking a glance at me with her left eye that's only exposed.

I glared at her, but I didn’t say anything.

Atropos floated off the boulder and she looked at me over her shoulder. “Come this way, Persephone.” Unlike Clotho, her right eye was exposed while her dark bangs covered the other one.

I sighed. “I prefer Zakuro, but okay.”

I followed her into what looked like a small hallway. We stepped into another huge cave entrance and this time, there was a huge lake that glowed a bright purple. It was swirling with what I was assuming was souls. Atropos’ curly black hair flowed elegantly behind her and as she turned to sit on a boulder, she looked at me. We looked over the cliff at the huge lake and she smirked.

“Yes, these are all souls in case you are wondering.”

“How come this lake is a different color than the other ones?”

She looked at me, her lips pursing a bit as she started to smile. “Oh. Right. You forget everything, don’t you?”

I gave her a look. I knew she knew that.

Atropos threw her hair over one shoulder, gently combing through it with her fingers. “This lake is different. It’s special.”

“How?”

“Didn’t you come here to find out something?” she asked, smiling mischievously, her one eye exposed.

My eyes landed on her evenly. “Yes. How I died five years too soon.”

“Oh, right, _that._ ” She smiled and looked over the cliff to the lake again. “I’m surprised you know it was one of us.”

“It was _you_ ,” I said, my hands clenching into fists. “You’re the only one who can cut the thread of life, Atropos.”

“That’s true, Persephone,” she said, her eye cutting to me again. It glinted in the dark. “But how do you know it wasn’t someone else’s idea and they made me cut it?”

I glared at her, feeling anger swirl inside my chest. “Because I’m Queen, and I know it was you. I can see right through your bullshit.”

She bent her head back and let out a big laugh. “You caught me …” she sung, grinning wickedly. She giggled as she floated to another boulder.

I frowned at her. “What is this all about? Why do you hate him?”

She looked down at her fingernails. “Hm. He just pisses me off. We’ve always preferred his father over him. But now some gods are even warming up to your dear husband.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Because he’s a fair ruler,” I said, my teeth clenching. “You messing with him also affects other people.”

“Oh I know. It’s been a joy to see Demeter lose her shit.” She laughed and it sounded like a choir singing—the lilt angelic. I hated her for it. “But he’s still keeping secrets from you too, you know.”

“Oh?” I tried to not look bothered. “I’m sure it’s not anything that bad.” After all, I was pretty convinced we had gone through the worst already.

She suddenly appeared in front of me, that wicked smile on her face again. “Suit yourself.” She lifted up a finger, a slight glow to the end of the tip. Before I could react, she poked my forehead with a small ting, and then I was enveloped in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends!! I hope you're all doing well! <3 Surprise! 2 Chapters in one day!
> 
> I hope this chapter was interesting enough to keep reading. I'm really, really excited to show you guys what's next! Hopefully I'll be able to get the other chapters out soon <3 Please let me know your thoughts!! You guys always have amazing thoughts and I love reading them!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and commenting! <3 You guys mean the world to me. You've no idea!!!! Thank you for being here and reading. I see you and I love u. Thank you.


	17. The Past, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Ro's first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now getting into Kakashi and Ro's past. I hope you guys like it!!

* * *

There was a boy there, about my age I suppose.

He wasn’t like others. He had this dark aura around him, but that only made him more intriguing.

He was staring at me, unabashedly, and I him.

I stopped picking flowers, straightening up and putting hair behind my ear.

Wow.

He was ... _handsome_. Even though half of his face was covered up, those dark eyes captivated me.

Is this ... what they call love at first sight?

I was the first one to speak.

“Hello,” I called out.

His eyes widened even further, and then, he disappeared.

The disappointment was crushing. I only got one glance at him and he left.

✿❀✿

I sat perched on a boulder in my favorite field, sprouting little flowers around it.

That’s when I heard a rustle and looked up.

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn’t help the corners of my smile from tugging upwards. It was that boy again.

I went to speak, but hesitated, afraid I would break the spell again.

Instead, I sprouted flowers on the ground and they trailed their way to his feet. A stem grew up to his waist and a flower burst open.

He looked down at it and picked it, his eyes crinkling a bit as I saw a smile start to form behind his mask. He looked down at the flower, twirling the stem between two fingers.

“Kore!”

I turned my head at my mother’s voice, somewhere from afar.

“Are you out here?”

I looked back at the boy, but he was already gone.

✿❀✿

I stared up at the big blue sky, sighing.

I couldn’t stop thinking about that handsome boy. I let lilacs grow around me and then I saw them wither. My eyes grew big. What the ...?

I let them bloom again, waving my hand. They started to wither again. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at my hand.

I grew them again. They died.

I sat up, suddenly hearing a chuckle.

I looked up to see that boy perched on the boulder I was lying nearby. His eyes squinted up in a smile.

“Was that you?” I said tentatively, afraid that my voice will make him run away again.

He sat down, one knee up and the other dangling off the tall boulder. He shrugged. “And so what if it was?”

I hopped onto my feet. “I would say that was a little mean.” I squinted my eyes up at him.

He rose an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Vines started to grow underneath my bare feet and making a platform to lift me up. “Now you gotta pay the consequences.”

“Consequences?” He tilted his head to the side.

I now became eye level with him. I smiled at him mischievously and I saw his smirk behind his mask. “Yes, consequences.”

“Never had to bear any consequences before,” he said nonchalantly.

I crossed my arms. “Maybe it’s about time you learn.”

“If it’s coming from you, I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”

That smug look on his face made me want to slap it off. “Hey! You should be intimidated!” I said, scowling.

“If that’s supposed to be your scary face, it just makes you look cute,” he said.

I blinked and blushed.

His smile widened, his cheeks lifting as he did so. “The pink in your cheeks suits you.”

I huffed, turning my head away. “Well ... the silver in your hair doesn’t suit you!”

“Wow. Nice comeback,” he said dryly, but the smile in his voice never left.

“It makes you look like an old man!” I said, lying.

He breathed out a chuckle, his eyes softening. “I sure feel like it sometimes.”

I looked at him, my eyes watching him carefully. “What does that mean?”

He lifted up one shoulder. “It means what it means.”

My plants inched me closer to him. “You don’t look that old.”

“I’m sixteen.” He looked at me expectantly.

“Fifteen,” I said, taking some hair into my hands, twirling the ends of it nervously. I looked away briefly before looking back up at him through my eyelashes.

So, we were around the same age.

“So, you come here often?” I said lamely. I internally groaned and could feel my cheeks flush even more red. The heat of it made me want to throw my hands over my face, but I resisted.

He chuckled, his eyes squinting up again. “No. My dad has to come up here to do business with the other gods.”

“Oh.” I looked down shyly again then back up at him. He hadn’t stop staring. The breeze blew gently, making his hair sway across his forehead slightly.

“Your name is ... Kore, right?” he said hesitantly.

I nodded my head. Then shook my head. That made him laugh. “I mean, yes! But, well, I don’t really like it,” I said softly. “My mother calls me that.” I rolled my eyes.

“Kore is nice. But if you don’t like that, then what do you prefer?” he said.

“Persephone,” I said simply. “I overheard some mortals call me that. And I kind of like it.”

His smile widened behind his mask. “Persephone.” And the way he said it made my toes curl. “Persephone.”

“Yeah, that one,” I said, my eyelids lowering.

“I love it.”

I didn’t even know it but I was closer to him than ever before. The plants apparently liked him. “What’s your name?” I asked, searching his face.

His dark eyes looked into mine. He opened his mouth but then a harsh voice cut through the air.

“ _Kakashi_!”

Both of our heads turned and a tall man stood at the end of the meadow. He had the same wild silver hair, his hands clenched at his sides, and a furious look.

Darkness enveloped him in a way I never felt before.

Kakashi’s face paled even more and then he jumped off, hands in his pockets.

The plants had brought me back down to the ground as I stared at his back. The man there was glaring at his son, and then his eyes turned to me. I swallowed, taking a step back.

Oh.

I couldn’t hear what he was saying to Kakashi, but his shoulders slouched and then he waved a hand. They turned away and I couldn’t see their faces anymore. I bit my lip, still staring after him.

He turned his head ever so slightly and lifted a hand from his left pocket, as if waving goodbye to me.

I smiled.

Kakashi.

So that was his name.

✿❀✿

It was the day I decided to ask my mother about him when I discovered something.

We were out in the fields, growing crops for the humans that lived next to us.

I was coming up to her as several flower nymphs were floating around, spreading their powers across the fields, and smiled at them. “Mother?”

She was carrying a woven basket at the time. She was picking out crops that she specifically wanted to bring home before growing new ones. Her long blonde hair was tied into two low ponytails, and she brushed back her loose bangs from her face. “Hmm?” She didn’t look at me as she kept going down the row.

“Have you ever met a boy that covers half of his face? Or his father? With spiky silver hair?” I had my hands clasped behind my back, my hair falling over my shoulder as I leaned to the side to look at her face.

She stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder. “Do you mean Sakumo and his boy Kakashi?”

I smiled and clasped my hands in front of me. “Yes! Kakashi! That was his name.” I grinned then and she stood up straight to turn to look at me, the basket resting on her hip now. “Where do they come from? What does his father do?”

“Kore,” she started, her eyes growing dangerously dark, “you must not ever encounter with either of those two. Have they approached you?”

I blinked at her and started to shrink from her fierce glare. I shook my head slightly. I didn’t want to get Kakashi into any trouble. “No … I just saw Kakashi from afar and heard his father call after him. Why? They can’t be bad, right?”

My mother, Demeter, came closer and put a hand on top of my head. “There are some beings you should just never interact with, love. They bring bad omens. They deal with death while we deal with life. Do you see?” She lifted her hand and waved towards the fields, trees, and flowers. “We are opposite from them and they could possibly taint your innocence.” She looked at me, her eyes softening. “Your name is Kore for a reason. You’re the maiden. It’s important for your role in this world.”

“But … they seem so nice,” I said meekly.

She shook her head, laughing. “That Sakumo is a hard man to deal with.” She snorted and then resumed with her task. “And if his son turns out anything like him then I don’t want you to get involved with them. Do you understand, Kore?” She looked at me from the corner of her eyes.

I looked down at the grass, taking a deep breath. “Yes, Mother.”

“Good.” She moved along and I followed her as she kept speaking. “Their home is the Underworld. Beneath our feet. It worries me that you even got a glimpse of those two. I shall talk to Sakumo about it.” She sniffed and then looked at me again. “I also need to warn you about something just in case.”

I looked up at her, meeting her eyes. “Yes?”

“If—and that’s a huge _if_ —you ever find yourself in the Underworld, you must _never ever_ drink or eat anything. Otherwise, you will be damned for the rest of your life down there. It’s forbidden to do so. Do you understand?”

I nodded my head.

She rose an eyebrow.

I sighed. “Yes, Mother.” I rolled my eyes. “Sheesh.”

My mother gave a gentle smile and handed me the basket. “Good. Now can you please go back home and put these away?” I did as I was told as I always did.

I wanted to be a good daughter. It was important that I was obedient.

My mother didn’t like it when I wasn’t anything but. However, I couldn’t stop thinking of what she said about eating or drinking anything in the Underworld.

Would I really be forced to stay there if I did that? As I walked across the field, looking up at the sky, I thought about it.

I had never seen much of this world except from what my mother would let me see. I wondered what the Underworld was even like. It sounded almost … exciting.

A few weeks later, my mother granted me a surprise. A pack of dogs.

Eight to be exact. My mother told me that they were there to protect me, and although I loved them all dearly, I couldn’t help but feel like there was something they were meant to be more as.

Pakkun revealed to me what their true nature was.

To keep me away from Kakashi and his father.

Because of this, I hadn’t encountered Kakashi in several years. The pack understood their role, but as they got to know me and my relationship with my mother, they soon realized how unfair I was being treated.

I didn’t realize it at the time, but when they talked to me about it, I saw how restricted my life really was.

Then came the ball. A ball for all the gods, and now that I was old enough to attend, my mother allowed me to go. Ecstatic, I didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize my privilege to go. So I was extra obedient following the weeks to this.

And because I hadn’t brought up Kakashi in five years, I don’t think my mother worried about anything. Since Pakkun was small enough that he wouldn’t cause a ruckus, he was allowed to come with me. Although, Pakkun did disclose to me later it was also to help keep an eye on me. Since I had come of age, I probably would have multiple suitors come up to me. My mother was not happy about that, and frankly, I wasn’t looking forward to that either.

✿❀✿

He was leaned up against the wall, looking bored as ever, reading a book.

He was taller, his hair a little longer, and his arms a bit stronger. He literally took my breath away. My mother, forgetting all about my talk about him years before, didn’t say anything to me about Kakashi.

Pakkun and my mother did help me earlier from escaping from a few people who wanted to come up to me to become my suitor. It was kind of disturbing how upfront they were being since I came of age two years ago.

My mother would growl at them not a chance and Pakkun would surprise them with his deep, gruff voice to tell them to back off. I think Apollo was the most insistent, and I had finally been able to get rid of him to go to the other side of the huge room. That’s when I saw Kakashi. Immediately, my heart started to pound and I felt like the wind was knocked out of me.

I wore a floor length dress with the bottom skirt littered with flowers. My hair was up with flowers scoured all over too. The nymphs had helped me earlier. I had a bit more confidence since I was dolled up and I hoped he would think I looked good.

Pakkun sat beside me. “That’s him, huh? I recognize his scent from when your mother gave it to us to keep a look out. Go over there already.”

I giggled nervously, shaking my head, looking down at him. “I couldn’t possibly …”

“Princess, you either go over there now or I’ll start barking to get his attention.”

I took a deep breath and brushed back some of my hair. So I walked nonchalantly there (not so nonchalantly), and let my flats echo across the floor as the music flowed around us.

I grew a little rosebud around my finger and walked over to him.

When I stopped in front of him, he inhaled through his nose and his eyes widened. He looked up at me. I dropped the little rosebud in the middle of his book. “Is the book any good?”

“Persephone,” he breathed.

I giggled, looking up at him. “Kakashi.”

Something seemed to ripple through him after I said his name. He snapped his book shut and grabbed my wrist in a second. “Say it again.”

I rose a curious eyebrow at him. “What? Your name?”

He nodded, looking down at me. “Kakashi,” I said, smiling.

A smile was forming behind his mask and then we heard someone clear their throat behind us. Kakashi’s hand dropped from me like a hot potato. I turned around to see a pretty girl standing there.

Kakashi put away his small book. “Rin. Hey.”

“Kakashi ...” she drawled, moving past me and holding onto his arm. He had no expression on his face as he looked down at her.

My heart dropped into my stomach. Oh.

I smiled anyway. “Hello.”

Her short hair swayed across her shoulders and she wore purple eye makeup that brought out the color of her eyes. “Hi,” she said, almost smug.

“Rin,” he said, his eyes flicking down at her. “Need something?”

“Your father wants us to speak to Jiraiya. You know, about our _engagement_.” Rin’s eyes landed on me when she said the last word, enunciating every letter to the T.

I stiffened, taking a step back. I almost glared at her. _I get it. He’s yours_ , I wanted to spit out.

Kakashi’s aura suddenly darkened and Rin only smiled wider, looking up at him. I could see his jaw clenched tightly under his mask as he looked down at her, almost as if a warning was being passed between them. “Fine,” he said, a bite to his word.

“Congratulations,” I murmured out, the fake smile still on my lips.

Rin giggled, pressing his arm further into the side of her breast. “Thank you!” she said, clearly delighted.

Kakashi slipped his arm out of her arm and her eyes fueled with fire. “If you’ll excuse us,” he said.

He grabbed Rin’s wrist and pulled her away. She let out a little gasp and I heard her mutter how he was hurting her. He didn’t say anything as they walked away.

I let out a small giggle. At least it was obvious he didn’t like it that they were engaged.

But I sighed sadly. Pakkun came from under my dress. “I don’t like her one bit.”

I gave him a wan smile. “Yeah. But he’s hers and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Pakkun snorted. “That’s where you’re wrong, princess.”

✿❀✿

After speaking to the right people my mother guided me to, Pakkun lead me outside to a small circular patch of a garden.

I sat down on a bench and marveled at the flowers that were growing around. There was a small fountain in the middle of it and I smiled. The stream of the water was calming me with its noises.

Pakkun disappeared and told me to stay right where I was. I did as I was told. I turned to the bush behind me and rose my hand, making the plain bush flourish with tiny buds of flowers.

“Mesmerizing as ever, little tulip.”

I whipped my head in surprise, my eyes blown out from shock as I saw Kakashi stand there by the fountain. I stood up quickly to my feet, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “W-what?”

Kakashi nodded at the bush behind me, slipping his hands in his pants pockets. “Your powers. It’s almost as mesmerizing as you.”

My eyes fell to the ground, feeling shy. Now that I knew he was engaged, it was hard to keep flirting with him. I heard him come closer and I swallowed, feeling nervous.

“Persephone. Can you please look at me?” he said, his voice soft.

I slowly looked up at him, my breath almost nonexistent. His eyes searched my face and I blushed fiercely. My chest felt warm and I could feel the tips of my fingers tingle. He reached out and brushed his fingers over the curve of my cheek, and that made me falter in my self-control.

He smiled underneath his mask. “You’re just as gorgeous as the first time I ever saw you.”

Vines wrapped themselves gently around my waist and lifted me up to his eye level. I blinked, looking down, and blushed fiercely. “I didn’t ...”

“It’s okay, gorgeous. I think they’re just responding to your emotions,” he said, the smile growing more wide by the second.

I huffed, crossing my arms. “N-No, they’re not! I’m just tired of not being eye level with you!”

Kakashi laughed, his eyes closing due to smiling.

“Don’t laugh at me!” I said, poking his chest.

He grabbed my finger and pulled me closer to him, a teasing smile clearly formed on his lips. “Who says I’m laughing at you, tulip?”

I scowled. “You clearly are!”

“I would never laugh at you,” he said, bringing my finger up to his masked lips.

“W-what’re you doing?” I said, pulling my hand back and feeling my face flamed. “You’re engaged! You shouldn’t be—”

His hands were on my waist before I could protest and he pulled me towards him, my chest hitting against his. His forehead touched mine, and my hands went up to hold his face automatically. “Maybe I don’t want to get married,” he murmured.

I averted my eyes. “Kakashi ...”

“To her. Maybe I don’t want to get married to her,” he said with finality. He grabbed one of my wrists gently and pulled it down, putting something in my hand. I looked down to see it was the rosebud from earlier.

My eyes snapped back to his, feeling myself become breathless. Did he really mean what he said?

“But—” I started.

“Persephone, I—”

“Kore!”

We pulled from each other in seconds, the vines pulling me far away. I looked over to see a seething Demeter—or Tsunade as she liked to be called. “Mother,” I said, my cheeks flaming.

The vines brought me down gently as she stomped her way towards me.

“What the hell were you doing to my daughter?” my mother practically shrieked as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her.

“Mother!” I said, clearly protesting.

Kakashi’s even eyes landed on her. He didn’t even flinch. “Nothing, Lady Tsunade. We were just talking.”

That only fueled her rage more. “I didn’t see just ‘nothing’! I warned my daughter to stay away from you!” She pointed a finger up to his face and he only looked down at her with cool eyes.

“Mom, please!” I said, trying to take my arm back. “He didn’t _do_ anything!”

Kakashi’s hands were behind him as he just challenged my mother’s eyes back.

“Sakumo told me he told you to stay away from her. What you did today won’t be forgotten, Hatake. _Stay away from my daughter_!”

She pulled me, hard, away from him. Pakkun suddenly appeared at our heels.

I gave Kakashi a helpless look and his eyes softened as he looked after me. I felt tears prick my eyes as I glanced back at Kakashi once more. The flowers that were flourished just seconds ago withered in an instant—shriveling up and dying.

And I had no idea if that was because of him or me.

I looked down at the rosebud in my palm.

It shriveled up and then dusted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! I hope you're doing well! We are finally getting the backstory to a lot of things now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter at least!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts so far. I want to say I will have about 3 chapters about the past? I wanted it to be one, but you know, I always write more than I think I will hahah.
> 
> Thank you so much for commenting and reading!! It really means so much to me! <3 I know I say it every time, but it truly means so much to me. <3


	18. The Past, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Ro become a bit closer.

* * *

When we went inside, my mother didn’t hide her rage. She went up to Sakumo, who’s eyes widened slightly before going back to normal as she approached him. Rin was by his side, nursing a flute full of champagne.

“I thought you told your son to stay away from my daughter!” she hissed.

His eyebrows pinched together. “I did.”

“Apparently you didn’t do a good enough job of warning him not to! I just caught them talking out back! I thought you said this engagement was supposed to fix this!” she said, her hands clenching and I let out a small cry.

She gave me an apologetic look before snapping her glare back at Sakumo. Rin’s eyes widened and looked past my shoulder. She quickly picked up the skirt of her dress with one hand and ran past us. Sakumo could only glare back. “I apologize, Lady Tsunade. I will make sure he understands.”

“Yeah, you better hope it sticks this time,” she spat out and then leaned closer. “Just remember I have influence over Zeus and he would get rid of that little pest if I asked.”

Sakumo’s teeth clenched and I saw his jaw move under his skin. He really did look like his son. “I understand, Lady Tsunade. It won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it won’t,” she said, and then we left.

✿❀✿

Back at home, she turned to me. “I thought I told you to stay away from them! From him!”

“We were just talking!” I said, my hands clenching at my side.

“That’s not what I saw! It was going to be more than that!” my mother said, rage in her eyes.

“Mother! You’re overreacting! Besides, what’s so bad about them?”

“They’re going to corrupt you! He will! The Underworld is bad, Kore! You are the young maiden and supposed to stay pure here.” She grabbed my hands, her eyes watering. “I don’t want you to make the same mistakes as I did!”

I wrenched my hands from hers. “You’re so unfair! This is my life! You can’t dictate what I do!”

My mother’s face changed in an instant, her eyebrows furrowing in, and her eyes lit up with an intense fire, burning into me. “That’s where you’re wrong, Kore.”

✿❀✿

After the ball incident, my mom’s hold on me only tightened. I couldn’t go anywhere alone.

Pakkun and the rest of the pack were ordered to not stray from me afar. She also informed me that if Kakashi ever came near me again to get her immediately.

A few weeks later, I had given up. Bull was walking alongside me when I was out in the flower fields. I told the flower nymphs earlier that I wanted to be alone, and they were starting to get upset. I had been saying that almost every day now.

As I bent down to pick flowers for a new floral crown, Bull became rigid. He held his head up high and started sniffing the air. I stopped my arm from reaching towards the flower and tilted my head to look at him. “What’s going on, Bull?”

That’s when I heard barking and I turned my head to see Pakkun and Shiba running towards us. I got up, suddenly on alert when Bull let out one low bark.

“Princess!” Pakkun called out. Shiba skidded to a stop and then looked over to see if the rest of the pack was behind them. “You got a visitor.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking down at Pakkun. “Who?”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be respectful,” I heard a voice followed by some nervous chuckling. I looked up to see Kakashi coming this way and my eyes widened. He had his hands up and his eyes were closed.

“Oh …” I breathed out, my cheeks flushing immediately and I looked down at Pakkun. “How did … When did …?”

“We saw the poor bastard wondering around where you used to hang. If Tsunade would’ve caught him, it would have been the end of it. We felt sorry for him, so …”

I could feel my eyes misting up with tears as I smiled. “You guys …”

“Don’t worry about it, princess.” Pakkun sat down and Bull nudged at my hip with his head. I scratched behind his ear and looked up to lock eyes with Kakashi.

I could tell he was smiling behind his mask, but he put a hand on the back of his head. “I got a bit lost looking for you, Persephone.” He was finally close enough for me to get a good look at him.

I looked up at him, smiling. He looked down at me, and I had never felt more alive than when he was this close to me. “I’m right here.”

✿❀✿

It had been another few weeks that had gone by, but this time I wasn’t alone anymore.

Secretly, Kakashi came to visit me often. The pack would help him navigate the best ways to find me so he wouldn’t get caught, and we would go far off so we could have our own privacy while the dogs kept watch. It was actually kind of sweet how supportive they were being.

Today was one of those lazy days where we went to an open field and sat by a tree. The sun was shining down hard on us so we wanted to have some shade. Kakashi pillowed his head on my lap and I fluttered my fingers to grow some flowers. We had a new game now.

He held up a flower.

“What does this one symbolize?” he asked. I giggled, biting back my smile. He picked two more. “And this one? And this one?”

I ran my fingers through his hair, always loving the way his silky hair felt against my skin. Sometimes if he was being cheeky, I would slightly tug at it. It felt so natural to be this close to him. And I never wanted it to end.

So, I smiled, telling him each one what they symbolized.

✿❀✿

Another month had gone by and I couldn’t get enough of Kakashi.

“So, why are you getting married again?”

I peeked at Kakashi through some flowers I was holding, trying not to smile. The pack had been following us around the last few times he had come visited. Apparently, my pack had a soft spot for him.

Kakashi grimaced, perching himself on the tall boulder once again. “My father’s arrangement.”

“It’s an arranged marriage?” I said, my eyes wide. It had been quite a challenge to get Kakashi to talk about his so-called engagement. I needed to know what was going on so my conscious wouldn’t feel guilty every time he came around. Not that we ever did anything anyway.

Kakashi then shrugged, twirling a flower stem between his fingers. “Yeah. Something about helping me avoid a huge mistake.”

I frowned. “What does that mean?”

He looked at me, tilting his head. “Not really sure.” He lifted up the flower. “So what flower is this?”

I sighed as we had gone over this a million times. “You call me tulip and you seriously cannot recognize it?”

He grinned behind his mask. “I do. I just like it when you tell me what the red one symbolizes.”

I giggled, blushing as I looked away. “Shut up. I’m not repeating it.”

“Fine, little tulip. Have it your way.” He jumped off the boulder and smiled down at me, the shape forming behind his mask.

“I should get going then. Don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Maybe you’re worth the trouble,” I said coyly, looking up at him.

“Are you flirting with me, petals?” He grinned again.

I shrugged. “Maybe ... although I shouldn’t since you’re already taken.” I turned away and then he caught my waist.

I let out a small shriek as he lifted me to sit me on top of the boulder. I blinked down at him, holding onto his shoulders. I was a little above his eye level and he was grinning up at me. “Yeah. I was taken the very first time you laid eyes on me.”

I blushed fiercely. “Kakashi! That’s not fair to your fiancée!”

“It’s not fair to you either. Clearly you like me.” His hands slid down to the sides of my thighs and I clenched them together.

“S-stop messing around!” I said, my face flushing, my fingers digging into his skin.

“Oh, I wish we could mess around, petals,” he said, dipping his head now to press his masked lips on my knee and then the other. My breath hitched, my eyes widening as he kept going up, his hands bunching up my dress.

Then his eyes fleeted up to mine, an intense look that made my face burn. I could barely breathe as his fingers brushed against my knees, now bare from him slowly pushing up my dress.

“Kashi ...” I breathed, not being able to focus. I felt delirious and everything was hazy.

“Your scent draws me in, Persephone. I don’t know how much longer I will be able to hold back,” he whispered as his lips kept going up and I grabbed his face as I realized he was going near somewhere forbidden.

His eyes lifted up to mine again and my big eyes wavered a bit. He smiled again. “One day, petals. One day I will make you _bloom_.”

✿❀✿

During my time with Kakashi, I asked a lot of questions.

Especially about his home. The more he talked about the Underworld, the more curious I became. He would tell me how their sky would look like a galaxy, and they had a lot of plants down there. There were flowers and plants that thrived in the dark, and even though I felt like I should know those things, I was fascinated that such plants existed.

My mother always talked about how we brought life into the world, but it seemed like there was just as much life underneath our feet than she must have thought. It sounded so beautiful and magical.

“So … do some plants really glow in the dark?” I asked excitedly, sitting up on my knees. We were in our usual field and he was sitting back against the tree while I sat in front of him. The dogs were laid around us, most of them napping.

Kakashi’s grinned widened behind his mask. “Do you want to see it for yourself?”

My eyes grew wide as I looked at him. “Am I allowed?”

Kakashi shrugged. “I don’t see why not.” He stood up and dusted himself off. Some of the dogs perked their heads up and others were stretching their limbs as they stood up as well.

I got up on my feet and felt my heart pound in my chest. The sound of my heart drumming almost drowned out the rest of the world as I had never done anything like this before. I may had been disobeying my mother by seeing Kakashi when she didn’t want me to, but I had never left this part of the world before.

Kakashi must have sensed my hesitation. He held out his hand and his eyes softened. “I won’t let anything happen to you, little tulip. We’ll come back straight away if you don’t like it.”

I looked down at the dogs and Bull butted his head on the small of my back to push me closer to Kakashi. I let a small smile take over my lips as I grabbed his hand.

I had never felt so safe.

And then in an instant, we were gone.

I opened my eyes to see the Underworld for the first time, and it was then that I knew. I just knew deep in my bones.

I was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! I am getting more nervous the more we get into this story! I am hoping you guys are liking it. Sorry I haven't been posting more consistently. I'm still dealing with a lot of family stuff and haven't been feeling so well mentally. But I am still better than I was a few months ago, so thank you for your patience.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts so far! What are your theories? Where do you see this going? I really want to hear what you have to say as always! <3
> 
> Thank you again so much for reading and commenting!!!! It motivates me so much! You guys are THE BEST!!! <3


End file.
